Fated
by Angel-Chan
Summary: What if there were no real digimon? No digital world? Not yet, anyway. How would that effect the lives of the three original tamers? And, when trouble starts to brew in their homeland, what will happen? Is it fate for them to meet? Epilogue FINALLY up!
1. Prologue: The Souls

_**Fated: Prologue **_

_The Souls  
_

_'Why can't they be real? Just for once?'_ questioned a young girl as she moved up into a sitting position. She had dreamed of it again. She had _hoped_. She was not supposed to do so, and yet she had. And all that she could wonder was _'Why?'_ Then again, were they not her life? Yes, yes, she practically _breathed_ them, for goodness sakes. But... why would she long for them to be real?

_'Mother...'_ Did her mother care for these interests of hers? No... "It's because Father started me on them," she would tell herself. And now her father was gone... No—not dead. Just... _gone_. It was all her fault, and she knew it... It was her own fault her father had left. Her parents had argued often over that 'stupid card game.' Mother would win in the end, of course, but he would only sneak her more. _More_ cards. "You'll be the best one day," he would claim after every practice round (each of which she had won). This made her happy. ...but her happiness was not meant to be, she supposed. Slowly, each fight became longer and longer... until her father walked out of the door and out of their lives. Out of _her_ life... And this... this made her sad, angry and things she'd never felt before.

_'Is that what love does? Break your heart?'_ the child had pondered within her mind, crying herself to sleep that night. She then vowed that she would never love again. If love hurt that much, then why try it? What was the point?

The card game was the only thing she had left of her father. She became addicted to the game; later on, she attended tournaments and declared victory. It gave her fame, followers, _pride_... but it did not help her sobbing heart. Her only dream was to open her eyes and find her father standing there, smiling and stating how proud he was that she had amounted to so much. But... that's all it was—a _dream_.

That had to be the reason... why she had wanted the cards to become real. She needed something to hang onto, and they were the closest things she had. Oh, how she wanted them to come to life...

_'Stupid dreams...' _

Laying back down, she closed her lavender eyes. Perhaps she would dream of the nothingness inside of her now. At least then... she wouldn't be hurt. The poor, poor 'Digimon Queen.'

> > > > >> > >

_'Come on,'_ he scolded to himself. _'You _need_ to sleep! Don't want to zonk out in class tomorrow!'_ From his spot at the desk, he could see his small digital clock perfectly. It was midnight. Tired wasn't what he felt—he was _beyond_ tired. So tired that, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep. And that sucked... oh, yes. Big time.

Shifting some notebooks around, he pulled out a pencil. With a faint _rriiipp!_ the paper came right afterwards. Might as well draw something... not that he was any good... It was just a... a _hobby_! Yeah—that's what you call it!

Lead met paper. Slowly, it glided along the flat plain, stopping every so often and shifting to another area. What was he drawing? Well... he didn't exactly know, either... It would just come to him. _Eventually_. Small eyes appeared; then a nose; a mouth; a sketched shape of a head. The person... was it _her_?

That girl from last night's freaky dream?

What about that 'freaky' dream the night before, you ask? What had happened in it? Nothing, to say the least... He had merely dreamed about a girl around his age; she was running into a Japanese-style home. Nope, _nothing_ special about it at all. Except that... she was crying. Small bubbles formed around the drawn eyes. He could not forget that face... It was as if she hadn't cried for the longest of times...

No. Stop thinking about it! It wasn't a real person—it was just a dream! _'Then why... do I feel so worried about her...?'_ came his response. The pencil fell.

_Tmm-pppp... _

It rolled off the side of the desk with a clatter. He ignored it. _'Why do I feel her pain...?'_ He leaned forward and rested his head in his arms. And... why did he want to cry every time he felt it?

God... life was _confusing_...

> > > > > > > >

He _couldn't_ sleep... Too excited about tomorrow, I suppose. _'Dad is going to get it!'_ was the only thing that entered his mind. It repeated over and over within his brain. No, he wasn't anxious, not at all...

He treaded out into the living room part of their apartment and plopped onto the tattered couch. The newest version of the game... _exclusively_ for him... It wouldn't be out in stores for another month! But that's what he got for having a dad who worked on the project.

Gee, wasn't that _horrible_?

Now, he was a smart boy—very smart—but a little on the game freak side... Most people played the card game; sure, he had cards, _lots_ of them, but he wasn't that addicted to them like the other kids. Computer games, on the other hand... Those were his candies—his _toys_. "Computers will soon be used for everything, so why not start now?" was what he had always reasoned. A couple of his classmates agreed with him, but most just snickered. Was he crazy, or what?

Perhaps he was... but no one needed to know that.

Hmmm... Maybe he'd invite some of his friends down to play it with him... or maybe he'd take some of the card gamers. What would _they_ say? He could only imagine. And, _oh_! The pure joy he felt, doing so.

With those thoughts in hand, he drifted off into the land of dreams. Tomorrow would bring forth another day, and he _couldn't_ wait.

> > > > > > > > >

_Soon_.

Soon he could unleash his plan. And when that time came, no one would be ready... Others had tried to attempt what he had in mind, he knew that; he only followed this: "The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese."

A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the streets. Yes—_soon_.

> > > > > > > >

A/N: Konnichiwa! What's going on, might you ask? Well, this is a 'what if?' story! My 'what if?' is: What if there were no digimon, no digital world, no digimon tamers? Why, to answer that would give away the story! I just hope that you like it! My goal is to get 5 to 10 reviews for this part! If I don't get enough, I may take a loooooonnng time to post the next part. Not only that, but my poor sequel to 'One Moment Too Late' didn't do too good in reviews... Not that you have to read it... And part three of 'Trials of the Heart' should be out tomorrow! Whoo! New years eve! Anyway, please review this! Here's a preview for the next part!

A/N2: (03-17-05) Fixed this chapter up some—hopefully the italics and stuff works now!

_Fated: Part One _

_Dream Girl _

_Time stood still as he stared at this girl. She had a face as hard and as cold as a rock, and yet... and yet her eyes cried out for comfort. Why? What was she hidingwhat was hurting her? And she was... she was the one from his dream! _

_"What do you want?" she spat. Why was he staring at her! He didn't even know her! She felt her defenses rise. _

_Could he say it? Would she laugh? Scowl? Stand there in shock? 'Might as well try,' concluded he. "Y-you're... the girl from my dream..." _

_His dream! "What did you say, boy?" _

_"I said: you are the girl from... my dream." Wasn't the first time understandable? Ooh... she looked like she was going to blow! Should he run away and hide? Sweat formed in little droplets. They slid down his face slowly... trying to drive him mad in the wait. He couldn't take it anymore! 'Run, run, run!' shrieked his brain, but his feet were frozen. He couldn't get away! _

_He did say that! But... why? Why would someone dream of her? She wasn't special! Like she had claimed earlier, she didn't even know him! And what now? Was he cringing? Hahhe was afraid! "Surewhatever," she sneered, turning away from him. 'Jerk...'. She briskly walked away from the confused boy, never once looking back. No one would try to trick her. No one. _

_"You...," he whispered, ready to slap himself, "you could've at least told me your name..." _


	2. Part One: Dream Girl

_**Fated: Part One **_

_Dream Girl  
_

"Takato—_wake up_!"

No answer.

Mrs. Matsuki sighed. Why couldn't that boy listen to his alarm clock for once? She quickly tied on her bandana and stormed up the stairs. He would be _late_ for school if he kept this up! _'And I'll get a late start on baking orders...' _

The door was flung open; she hollered: "_Now_!"

"Wha...!" _CRASH!_

What was that? She stared down at her son's mangled body and groaned. "You fell asleep at your desk... _again_?" she concluded. How many times would he do that? Shaking her head sadly, she exited the room. She feared that she would just make him even later if she stayed. "You'll be late for school if you don't hurry!"

School...? "_Gwah_!" he cried, shuffling suddenly through his drawers. How could he have done that? Oh man—if he was late today... that would be tardy number five! _'Gotta hurry, gotta hurry...'_ Without even noticing that his shirt was on backwards, he zoomed into the bathroom. No time to eat, so he might as well comb his mop of hair and brush his teeth.

"Mom?"

"What, honey?"

"Do you have my lunch packed?" he asked through a mouth full of mint-flavored toothpaste. Hurry, hurry, _hurry_!

"Your dad did that before he went to deliver something!" She could not believe that he was her son... _'Must come from his father's side of the family...'_

"'Kay!" Run comb through hair; watch hopelessly as it flops back to where it had been. Good enough.

Takato went back into his room and gathered all that he would need for school that day. You know... the usual. His eyes caught a glimpse of the picture he had been working on... and then he tore down the steps like a bat out of hell.

Snatching his lunch, he called, "Bye, mom! See you later!"

With a light _ching_ from the door's bell, he was gone.

Well... that was fun. And to think... seven more years of school before he could move out.

_Ching! _

"Welcome! What would you like to buy, sir?"

> > > > > > >

School: a place where kids are forced to learn and teachers are forced make them learn. Or, at least that's what Takato Matsuki claimed. Of course, there _were_ teachers (and children) who enjoyed school... it was just that he didn't know any.

"You slept in, didn't you?" questioned the 'ever knowing' Kenta. He pushed up his glasses and chortled. "That's—what—the _twentieth_ time?"

Kazu sighed. "More like _fiftieth_!" Both boys went into a laughing spree. "But listen, are you coming to the park today?" It wasn't as though he cared... he just wanted to show off his new cards... and maybe beat them both silly with his _new_ and _improved_ deck. Yeah... not very self-conscious, was he?

Kenta's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! Count me in... but only for a little bit—I promised my mom I'd help clean around the house..." He groaned. Imagining what would be in store for him—especially when him mother turned into 'Mrs. Clean,' he groaned again. Well... _he_ may be late Monday... if even.

"I guess... I never really asked my parents, though," Takato grumbled, eyesight blurring. What luck... He was going to fall asleep... he just _knew_ it... Ms. Isaji would kill him, too...

"Asked your parents about what?"

A faint blush trailed along young Takato's nose. It was _her_... "Oh... nothing, Jeri," he mumbled, turning and grinning a little too widely. This... was embarrassing.

Boys were funny... "Oh, okay." She plopped down into her seat and opened and closed her fingers. Why? Well... she wanted her puppet right then, but... she could wait. "By the way, Takato? Your shirt is on backwards...," she informed him in a whisper. He blushed and tried to fix it; all the while, she just giggled. He was _really_ funny!

With a click of the door, Ms. Isaji entered the room. "Good morning, class." Everyone scuttled to their seats; invisible halos were also hung. "I hope that you are prepared for today's test on..."

> > > > > > >

Why? _Why_ had he fallen asleep? He had fought so hard not to, but did it work? Nooo... If only Ms. Isaji hadn't seen him... Oh well... staying after school to write an essay about "Why I need sleep" wasn't _that_ bad. He'd just tell his parents that he had been out playing cards with Kenta and Kazu; that should work—yeah.

Then again... probably not. Kazu and Kenta had been invited to this one kid's place to see some new game. Of course, since it dealt with Digimon, they had accepted. Man! Why did things like this _always_ happen to him? Why couldn't something _good_ happen for once! He exhaled and drooped forward; his pace slowed. He was almost home... No use in denying it: his life sucked. Why, if anyone claimed—

_Oof! _

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Stupid! Listen to the nice person! "I... I'm sorry..." He looked up, eyes sincere. This just wasn't his day... "I'll—" He stopped. It... it couldn't be. It was that girl.

Time stood still as he stared at this girl. She had a face as hard and as cold as a rock, and yet... and yet her eyes cried out for comfort. Why? What was she hiding—what was hurting her? And she was... she was the one from his dream!

"What do _you_ want?" she spat. Why was he staring at her! Especially like that! He didn't even know her! She felt her defenses rise.

Could he say it? Would she laugh? Scowl? Stand there in shock? _'Might as well try,'_ concluded he. "Y-you're... the girl from my dream..."

His _dream_! "What did you say, boy?"

"I said that you are the girl from... my dream." Wasn't the first time understandable? Ooh... she looked like she was going to blow! Should he run away and hide? Sweat formed in little droplets. They slid down his face slowly... trying to drive him mad in the wait. He couldn't take it anymore! _'Run, run, run!'_ shrieked his brain, but his feet were frozen. He couldn't get away!

He did say that! But... why? Why would someone dream of her? She wasn't special! Like she had claimed earlier, she didn't even _know_ him! And what now? Was he cringing? Hah—he was afraid! "Sure—_whatever_," she sneered, turning away from him. _'Jerk...'_ She briskly walked away from the confused boy, never once looking back. No one would try to trick her. _No one._

"You...," he whispered, ready to slap himself, "you could've _at_ _least_ told me your name..."

> > > > > > > >

"Honey, how was school?"

He groaned, trudging toward his room at a snail's pace. "Great. Just _great_..."

Mr. Matsuki laughed. _'Not again,'_ he thought. "You fell asleep in class, eh?" Two times a week now for poor Takato... Just like when _he_ was a kid! Well now, at least he could tell that he was his son!

Takato moaned and fell onto his bed. He _couldn't_ tell them what else had happened; they would probably just chuckle and claim him crazy. He knew what he had seen, but didn't know what to do. _'Perhaps...,'_ he started, _'perhaps I'll look for her... I mean, she had some school's uniform on, so that _should_ help...'_ Besides—tomorrow was Saturday. Maybe he'd get lucky.

_Maybe_.

> > > > > > >

"Sir... we've found him!"

An small smile pervaded upon his face. "Excellent... Bring him to me—_now_. The last part to this puzzle must be in my possession...," he muttered, looking out of his window. Soon, with all of them, he would be able to act.

The question was: would it work?

> > > > > > > >

A/N: Hey there! I would like to thank Flamegaruru for the hint on stoppers! Thanks! - (And, yes, this will be a Rukato when it's done! ) Anyway, I am really busy (I have two reports to do by the eleventh and a painting due in graphic art) and school starts back up again tomorrow! Please forgive me if this is too short or something! I am also trying to get all of my old stories done! God... that'll take a while... -'' And I have a little question... Has anyone else noticed that Takato doesn't even blush around Jeri anymore? Ooh! That sort of makes me happy! looks around What? Anywho, here's a preview for the next chapter!

(Updated 03-17-05)

_Fated: Part Two _

_You and I _

_He was persistentshe would give him that. But why wouldn't he leave her alone? And now... now he knew where she lived! People would see them together! She didn't want that! Right after he had left, she had hissed out to him, "Just leave me alone!" _

_She stormed into the classroom and glared at every single person in her own seat. Who had told him? Who? She sat, scanned those around her, and snorted lightly. She'd find out. Yes, she would. _

_"So, Rika...?" _

_Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. "What?" she growled. _

_The owner of the voice trembled slightly. When Rika was ticked, she was scary. "I... I just wanted to know who that guy was..." _

_The whole room quieted. Rika and some guy? No way. She hated everything! Especially guys! Cruel, cold, calmthat was she. _

_Rika felt eyes burning large holes right into her. She glared at the girl (Toki... that was her name) and grumbled, "Why would you want to know?" _

_"B-because he had asked me where you... lived." Toki gulped. She was gonna get it... _

_Giggles flooded the classroom. Rika could picture it now... They would start chanting 'Rika's got a boyfriend!' and say that 'hothead' had finally cooled down. Would she let them get that far? No. She sprang up and looked out at all of the girls around her. "Listen," she spat harshly, "to me. If you say anything about this, you will be seeing the nurse for a ticket to the ER. And I don't know if you'll be able to get a ticket out. Understand?" _

_Everyone nodded. You see, when Rika Nonaka stated that she would do something... she really would do it. No matter what. _


	3. Part Two: You and I

Fated: Part Two 

You and I   
  
  
  


"Rika? Don't you have any plans today?"   
  


"No."   
  


Mrs. Nonaka let out a chuckle. "Come to work with me, then! You'd make a good little model!" She missed seeing her baby in dresses... well, something other than those ruddy school uniforms, anyway. The poor girl was merely in her 'tomboy' stage-- it wouldn't last that long... she hoped.   
  


Rika sent an angered glare toward her mother. A... 'good little model?' Model?! "I don't want to be a stupid model," she hissed. It was true... she hated the idea of dressing up and having people like you because you're beautiful or rich. She hated being known as the 'Digimon Queen' at times as well.   
  


"R-Rika... why not?" It surprised her-- really, it did. Rika barely spent any time with her nowadays; she was usually locked up in her room or out playing that silly card game.   
  


"Because," she whispered, her answer blunt. With a light grunt, she stood up and exited the kitchen. Once the door to her room slid behind her, she finished her claim:   
  


"Then I'd be too much like you."   
  


~*~   
  


Takato poked and prodded at the headpiece he had decided to wear. Sure, it was a little old-- he had gotten it a few years ago-- and made him feel odd... but it was something he could possibly use. It all came to him while preparing for his search: what if she'd seen the T.V. show before? Ya know, Digimon? Maybe she even played the card game! Then again... Jeri thought it was weird....   
  


So there he was... brandishing off a pair of goggles at the park! For goodness sakes-- there were people he knew all around him! Still... right then and there, all he wanted to do was to find his dream girl.   
  


Gee... what a great nickname for someone he hadn't really been acquainted with yet.... When he had first met her, she had been so... so mean. She just brushed him aside like he was nothing. Nothing. But... her eyes had cried out... for something....   
  


He just wished he knew what.   
  


"Hey, Chumly!"   
  


Takato didn't need to turn around... the voice and nickname (lots of nicknames, eh?) told him who it was: Kazu.   
  


"You should've come with us yesterday!" Kenta piped in. They made their way up to Takato, chuckling and poking each other. He noted that, as always, Kazu had his 'faithful' box of Digimon cards with him.   
  


A chortle escaped Kazu's lips. "Yeah! That Henry kid-- he knows his crap!" That was something he had experienced himself. The thing was, he just didn't want to admit it... because it was... kinda embarrassing   
  


Kenta, on the other hand, thought otherwise.... "He kicked Kazu's butt!" Thank God he declined in playing... that would have really lowered his self-esteem. "It only took him two turns!"   
  


"Really? What cards?" Now, Takato didn't care that much... sure, he realized that it would be nice to know something about a person who could one day be a friend, but.... Well, he didn't exactly want to straight-out say, 'Hey, guys, I have to go look for my dream girl now, okay?' That... wouldn't sound quite right, if you know what I mean. They would never leave him alone about something like that, either.   
  


"Well... it was on some new computer game!" Kazu cried, shifting his visor. Whining wouldn't help, but it felt pretty gosh darn good.... Especially after having his pride knocked down a block or two. "The boy's a genius with computer junk!" Aww, well! It could've just been luck that made Henry win! After all, that was his territory! The park may tell a different tale....   
  


A computer game? That didn't interest him much, being computer illiterate and all.... Still... Takato felt he shouldn't act suspicious. "That's cool."   
  


"Anyway, we invited him to come down today-- ya know, to do battle with real cards?"   
  


Takato nodded. "Well, count me out. I--"   
  


"CHICKEN!" Kazu and Kenta both howled.   
  


"No...," he explained hurriedly. "I promised my mom I'd visit Grams." In reality, his grandma was living in the US....   
  


His friends gave him a long, intimidating fisheye (to which he just sweated), then toddled on. Once their chants and giddy roughhousing were but a memory, he left the park.   
  


Someone in this town had to know that girl.... She didn't just appear out of thin air... did she?   
  


~*~   
  


God... how she loathed Saturday school. It wasn't her fault she'd been sick and missed too many days! Oh well... the all-girl school wasn't too cruel-- she only had to stay 'till noon. But that was too long! And the stupidest part about it was that she had to wear her school uniform! As if it really mattered!   
  


She really, really, really loathed school.   
  


"H-Hey!"   
  


She turned; black bangs fell over her crystal eyes. It was... a boy. A giggle was building up inside of her. He was pretty cute-- he even had on a pair of goggles! Was he her age? Yeah... he looked it. Oh! He was coming right up to her!   
  


Takato panted heavily. He hadn't intended to run, but he was afraid of losing his only chance on finding information on that girl. "Hey." He pointed to her outfit and asked, "That's your school uniform-- right?"   
  


She finally let her giggle out. He was even cuter up close! "Uh-huh!" What did he want from her? Maybe he admired her from afar... and wanted her to be his girlfriend! Oh... with her school being an all-girl one, guys were hard to come by....   
  


"Great!" Takato closed his eyes and thought of the girl from his dreams again. "Um, do you know a redhead, around our age, who--" he motioned his hands awkwardly above his head "-- wears her hair like this? She also has purple eyes and--"   
  


"You mean Rika?" Why would someone want to see her?! And someone as cute as he was?!   
  


"Th-that's her name?" He felt himself test the name lightly. It... was pretty. "Do you... know where she lives?" Please, please, please....   
  


"Down that way...," she grumbled, pointing to a certain road. "Take a right at the third mailbox and stop at the Japanese-style house with flowers all over both yards."   
  


YES! SCORE! "Thanks!" he yelped, taking off in the direction given. Soon... soon he would meet his dream girl.   
  


No. Soon he would meet Rika.   
  


"Gee... to think-- the tomboy's got a cutie like him after her, and I ain't got nothin'...."   
  


~*~ 

It was a nice day.... The sun was out, casting its dancing rays of light all over the place... its cancer-causing rays.... Bug buzzed all over, flying from one lovely flower to another... each insect possibly carrying some type of disease.... It would rain tomorrow-- she knew it. It was just the way the clouds swirled together like that....   
  


Rika stretched her legs out on the porch. Next to her, the sliding wall was open to reveal her room. It was simple and plain... nothing decorated the walls... nothing special-- not even a bed-- took up space. Did it bother her? No... it was something she had lived with all her life. Why should it bother her?   
  


Her mother had left an hour ago. She had an 'important' meeting to attend to. Rika assumed it was some guy. Like always, her mother was going off in private... as if she were doing something wrong. Oh well... at least there was her grandma. She got along better with her, anyway; mostly because she never really left the house much. A lot of times, she would be--   
  


"Rika?"   
  


The redhead let out a sigh. Always when she was thinking.... "Yeah, Grandma?"   
  


She could have sworn she heard her grandmother laugh. "You," she called, voice coming closer, "have a visitor!"   
  


She jerked. What?! A visitor? But... she had no friends. Who would want to see her?! Why? Before she could scream, 'Well, have them leave!', the door slid open. In front of her stood her grandma and....   
  


"You...," Rika spat, body tensing and eyes burning. Why was he following her? What had he called her again? The girl from his dreams? Hah-- yeah, right! And digimon were real! "What're you doing here?!" He laughed nervously and fidgeted.   
  


"Well, I can see that the two of you have a lot to talk about." She smiled and turned around. "I'll let you be." With a shhk of the door, they were alone.   
  


Takato couldn't believe it-- it was her! She hadn't appeared out of thin air! He wanted to go touch her or something just to make sure she was really real, but he was honestly afraid of being decked. She sorta looked like the kind that would do that.... "So...," he started, gently walking toward her.   
  


She glared at him. "So, nothing! If you're spying on me--"   
  


"Why would I?" he muttered, bending down and looking into her eyes. They still had that same plea. No matter how hard she tried, that little, scared emotion remained. Besides... she had really pretty eyes.   
  


What on Earth...? What was he doing? "Get," she hissed, ready to fight if need be, "out of my face." Why was he staring into her eyes like that?! "I am NOT your 'dream girl,' so leave me alone...."   
  


She was hurt... somehow, someway... by someone. That's about all he could find. Ten-year-old Takato Matsuki: master at reading people's emotions! "Why...? What's hurting you inside...?"   
  


Rika felt a twinge of uneasiness. How did he...? Her head turned away from him, red hair shimmering in the dull light, and she clutched her shirt. Takato then noticed the dark blue broken heart imprinted on it. "It's none of your business."   
  


Stubborn... but he could possibly get past that. He... he wanted to become friends with this girl. It was odd... he felt connected to her somehow.... Slowly, he raised a hand up and carefully touched her face; he made her look at him. "It could be...," he whispered softly.   
  


Rika's eyes looked into this boy's. She... she didn't even know his name.... How could he make her actually want to tell him...? What was his secret? His method? Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. She... felt as though she should....   
  


No! She had to wake up! He was trying to trick her in some way! She had to be strong-- not weak! Her eyebrows narrowed, and she shook her head from his grasp. "No-- it can't." Never. No one would make her feel that pain again. "Now...," she whispered, standing, "leave."   
  


What had happened? He... must not have made it through to her.... 'I swear... one day, I will!'he vowed silently. All he wanted was to be friends... and to know what was hurting her. Still... he didn't want to tell her how she looked in his dream. She'd pound him for sure, then.   
  


Once he was on the street, he turned. Rika was still standing there. Probably making sure he left.... "Thanks for having me down, Rika!"   
  


She grimaced at hearing him say her name. Why did he have to learn it? "Don't you dare mention anything about this-- you hear me?!"   
  


Takato started to run off. A sudden thought hit him, and he turned as he ran and waved to her. "My name's Takato!" he bellowed; right afterward, he fell over the suddenly-appearing curb. "Ouch!"   
  


Good. He was gone. Now she could be alone again. No more dumb boys who claimed that she was in his dream....   
  


But now... being alone felt a lot more lonelier than before....   
  


~*~   
  


Bells chimed as the children entered the school. Rika was one of those kids, although she, unlike the others, walked among solitude. Besides, her mind was elsewhere....   
  


The boy from Saturday... the goggle-head.... She was unsure of what to think of him.... He had come down the next day as well... although she had made him leave almost immediately after seeing him. He... made her nervous. She didn't know why-- he just did!   
  


He was persistent, too-- she would give him that. But why wouldn't he leave her alone? And now... now he knew where she lived! People would see them together! She didn't want that! Right after he had left the second day, she had hissed out to him, "Just leave me alone!"   
  


She stormed into the classroom and glared at every single person in her own seat. Who had told him? Who?! She sat, scanned those around her and snorted lightly. She'd find out. Yes, she would.   
  


"So, Rika...?"   
  


Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. "What?" she growled.   
  


The owner of the voice trembled slightly. When Rika was ticked, she was scary. "I... I just wanted to know who that guy was...."   
  


The whole room quieted. Rika and some guy? No. Way. She hated everything! Especially guys! Cruel, cold, calm-- that was she.   
  


Rika felt eyes burning large holes right into her. She glared at the girl (Toki... that was her name) and grumbled, "Why would you want to know?"   
  


"B-because he had asked me where you... lived." Toki gulped. She was gonna get it....   
  


Giggles flooded the classroom. Rika could picture it now.... They would start chanting 'Rika's got a boyfriend!' and say that 'hothead' had finally cooled down. Would she let them get that far? No. She sprang up and looked out at all of the girls around her. "Listen," she spat harshly, "to me. If you say anything about this, you will be seeing the nurse for a ticket to the ER. And I don't know if you'll be able to get a ticket out. Understand?"   
  


Everyone nodded. For you see, when Rika Nonaka stated that she would do something... she really would do it. No matter what.   
  


~*~   
  


What was going on? He had been heading home after a long day at work when two men in suits jumped him! "What do you want from me?" he hollered.   
  


A man walked out of the shadows. "Ahh... Mr. Wong. You-- as well as some friends of yours-- will find out soon enough." A chuckle blossomed from him. "All that I can say is that it will be something important." He motioned for his men to take him away. With a sigh, he mumbled:   
  


"Dreams are only real if you believe in them... and what we're dealing with is just that-- a dream. So... what I need is a dreamer... the biggest dreamer." Out of the window, he looked; but not at the stars... something much further. "It is like the old saying... it'll be like 'finding a needle in a haystack.'"   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: Konnichiwa! Haven't updated this in a while! I finally decided that I'll work on one story at a time... and this one is next! I've already gotten 'Trials of the Heart' done! Go read the finished product! For those of you who haven't noticed, this will be a Rukato story. If you want to see anything else, you'd better tell me in a review! So, here's the preview for the next chap.!-Angel-Chan   
  


Fated: Part Three 

Pain   
  


"Hey, Mom? Where's Dad been?"   
  


Mrs. Wong glanced at her son nervously. Should she tell him the truth? That she didn't know? "I... think he mentioned something about a meeting in America...," she answered. It was a lie, yes, but it was better than having her son worry.   
  


Henry nodded. That was reasonable. He did travel a lot, after all.   
  


"Henwy?"   
  


"Yeah, Suzie?" His sister ran out, dragging a little Lopmon stuffed animal after her. A humongous grin was planted on her face.   
  


"Can I pway with Pwincess Pwetty Pants for a while?" she asked innocently. Pwincess Pwetty Pants and Bunny Wunny were going to have a dress up party! "Pweaze?"   
  


He sighed. What did she see in his Terriermon stuffed toy...? Especially something that made it 'Pwincess Pwetty Pants?' "Go on ahead... just put it back when you're done!"   
  


"Wee! Dwess party!" exclaimed the child as she ran into his room. Pwincess Pwetty Pants would wear a pink one and Bunny Wunny could try a white one and....   
  


Henry looked out the window in their living room. He wasn't sure his mother was being truthful.... Still, he had to believe her-- she was his mother, after all. She wouldn't lie to him... would she? 


	4. Part Three: Pain

Fated: Part Three 

Pain   
  


People's minds, particularly the minds of children, are like wells-- deep wells full of sweet water. And sometimes, when a particular thought is too unpleasant to bear, the person who has that thought will lock it into a heavy box and throw it into that well. He listens for the splash... and then the box is gone. Except it is not, of course. Not really. 

...even the deepest well has a bottom, and just because a thing is out of sight, doesn't mean it is gone. It is still there, resting at the bottom. 

...the caskets those evil, frightening ideas are buried in may rot, and the nastiness inside may leak out after a while and poison the water... and when the well of the mind is badly poisoned, we call the result insanity-- from 'The Eyes of the Dragon'   
  
  
  


Rika scoffed. The note had been shoved underneath her room's sliding wall; the person who wrote it had to have been outside... on her porch. An image popped into her head. Goggle-boy.... He never left her alone! On the day he couldn't come nag her (because of school), he left a letter instead! Speaking of school-- why would he come over so early, anyway?   
  


She looked it over once more. After the few quotes, he had written a short, caring message... one that made her shudder. Why was he doing this? Why did it push her emotions to the max? No one ever cared about her before... why should he...?   
  


The redhead sighed, attempted to shred the piece of paper... then folded it gently. It slid into her uniform's pocket. Perhaps... she would play along-- let him think that he was getting closer.... Besides, she wanted to know the reasons for his doings. Perhaps....   
  


She walked off to school. The boy's words rang within her head as though she had heard him say it.   
  


'Don't let this happen to you, Rika... it's better to let it all out....'   
  


~*~ 

Riinng!   
  


Children poured from the school like water rushing down the Niagra Falls. Let's face it-- it was Tuesday. A school day. These poor kids just wanted to go home!   
  


Takato walked among them, although his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking of Rika. What was she doing right now? Well, duh... probably heading home as well! But... still-- what was she doing? What was she thinking about? Him? His note? He highly doubted it.   
  


He let out an exasperated sigh and folded his arms to his chest. In reality, he wanted to go visit her again but... was too afraid of what she'd do to him. All in all, the letter hadn't been anything special-- just some quotes he'd found in a book the night before. Then again... Rika would probably kill him....   
  


With a shudder, he whispered, "I'll let her cool down...."   
  


"Who?"   
  


The boy turned to the voice. It was Jeri.... Man, she always seemed to pop up whenever he let his voice trail off! She greeted him with a "woof!" from her puppet; Takato laughed nervously.   
  


"No one, Jeri...." For some odd reason... he felt calmer around the girl. I mean-- yeah, he had a little crush on her and all, but.... A blush forced its way onto his face... a faint blush.   
  


Takato was acting funny.... He usually blushed cutely or stumbled over his words when he talked to her! Jeri glanced at her puppet. 'What's wrong with Takato?' she imagined asking it. In response, it simply barked. "Well, that's fine," she answered with a smile and began to walk away. Instantly, though, she turned back around and asked: "Are you going to the park today?"   
  


The park? Gee... he hadn't been there for a while! He needed to test the newest cards he bought, anyway. "Maybe. I really need to brush up on my card playing skills," he muttered. He faintly wondered if Rika played Digimon... nah.   
  


"Well, I think I'm going to visit you guys!" It would be fun! She would bring snacks and watch them play and.... Yes-- that's what she'd do. "See you later!" Jeri hollered, running off in the direction of her home. It would take her a little bit to make the munchies!   
  


Waving unsurely, Takato sighed again. What was his life coming to?   
  


~*~   
  


It had been an okay day, really. Henry had gone down to the park with his two new friends to play cards, run around and mainly have some fun. Later on, one of Kazu and Kenta's pals came to play.... His name was Takato... wasn't it? The kid was pretty good, although he often made simple mistakes that made him lose the game.   
  


Oh well-- Henry beat all their butts! With a laugh he set his card pack on his dresser. Dinner was almost done, he guessed. He wasn't really hungry,though, because a girl-- Jeri-- had brought enough food for herself and all four boys Still, it would be rude to turn down his mother's cooking, so....   
  


A thought hit him suddenly. His dad hadn't come home yet! Then again... did he come home yesterday, either? No... now that he thought about it, he didn't know where he was! And Mr. Wong never missed out on a home cooked meal! On the contrary-- it was his favorite tradition!   
  


"Hey, Mom? Where's Dad been?"   
  


Mrs. Wong glanced at her son nervously. Should she tell him the truth? That she didn't know? "I... think he mentioned something about a meeting in America...," she answered. It was a lie, yes, but it was better than having her son worry.   
  


Henry nodded. That was reasonable. He did travel a lot, after all.   
  


"Henwy?"   
  


"Yeah, Susie?" His sister ran out, dragging a little Lopmon stuffed animal after her. A humongous grin was planted on her face.   
  


"Can I pway with Pwincess Pwetty Pants for a while?" she asked innocently. Pwincess Pwetty Pants and Bunny Wunny were going to have a dress up party! "Pweaze?"   
  


He sighed. What did she see in his Terriermon stuffed toy...? Especially something that made it 'Pwincess Pwetty Pants?' "Go on ahead... just put it back when you're done!"   
  


"Wee! Dwess party!" exclaimed the child as she ran into his room. Pwincess Pwetty Pants would wear a pink one and Bunny Wunny could try a white one and....   
  


Henry looked out the window in their living room. He wasn't sure his mother was being truthful.... Still, he had to believe her-- she was his mother, after all. She wouldn't lie to him... would she?   
  


"Kids! Dinner's almost done!"   
  


"Alright! I'll set the table!"   
  


"And I'll help serve the food!"   
  


"Set one for Pwincess Pwetty Pants and Bunny Wunny, too! Pweaze?"   
  


"Alright, Susie...." 

~*~   
  


No... she wasn't worried. It didn't matter to her that the stupid goggle-brain had visited her twice, left her a letter then never did either again! She didn't care! She didn't want to be any part of it, anyway!   
  


Okay... so maybe she was a little worried....   
  


Rika looked up to the sky. It was Friday... almost one week since she had met that strange boy.... She shook her head, shaking her bangs roughly. No! She didn't care anymore! Nothing mattered! Besides, he sure showed her how much of a friend he wanted to be! Hah! If walked through her door at that moment, she'd... she'd punch him!   
  


"Rika?"   
  


The redhead stopped her threatening thoughts and turned to her grandmother's voice. Dinner, probably.... "Coming!"   
  


Then, as if on some odd cue, he walked onto the porch. "Goggle-head?" she snarled. Clenching her fists, she vowed that she'd hit him some other time. Her mother was home right now.... "What do you want? I was just starting to think that you had listened to me!" she crowed, laughing immensely. Like he would get anywhere near being a friend to her!   
  


Takato coughed and played with his goggles. God... he was such an idiot. He should've visited her that week! But no-o-o! What did he do instead? Why, he played his card game! And guess what! He didn't get any better! If only he had gone to her house more often....   
  


"Sorry," he whispered as he moved to sit next to her. She had a nice house. For a while, he just sat there and enjoyed the scenery. The flowers would die soon, and it would take a while before they grew and blossomed again. Besides, she didn't really say anything, either....   
  


What was he doing?! Wasn't that a hint to leave? And yet... she remembered that she wanted to know why he was bugging her so much... and why he made her feel different. Tightening her ponytail, she mumbled, "What do you want...?"   
  


What...? Had she... actually talked to him without being rude or mean? Wow...! What a big accomplishment! She had finally talked to him like anyone else would! He grinned. "Just... to talk."   
  


Rika nodded silently. She could do that, although she didn't have much to talk about.... Well, she didn't! At least not with him!   
  


And so... he talked, and she listened.   
  


He talked of his school life, his friends ("Do you have any close friends, Rika?"), his life in general, what he did for a living, and so on and so forth. He'd ask her some simple questions, but she would mostly answer with a "What's it to you?" or something like that. Other than that, Rika sat there and nodded, taking in whatever he said. She'd have to learn a few things about him, anyway. Why not start there? And then....   
  


He started talking about his family.   
  


Takato paused and studied her expressions. Her eyes looked as though they were pleading for him to stop. 'Stop talking about your perfect life, family and friends!' they seemed to scream. He asked softly, "What's your family like?"   
  


She scoffed. "For all you know, it's just as good as yours!" she shot back, rage rising. Another factor that tore at her was... fear. She wanted to be left alone! Why wouldn't he shut up?!   
  


Nodding, he muttered, "Yeah, I figured that. And yet... and yet I wonder. I see your grandma all the time-- she must live here permanently, right? As for your mother, well, I could hear her talking in the background today." His almond eyes fell over her violet ones; they tried to uncover the mask... tried to unlock the pain. "But... I've never heard nor seen your father....   
  


"Where is he...?"   
  


Rika felt her throat shrivel up like a desert. What... was he asking? Her mouth moved... then shut. Her eyes froze over. "It doesn't matter."   
  


Takato felt a boulder fall where he had tried to get through to her. Just as he thought... he wouldn't be able to go that way.... He just wished that he could have... because he wanted her pain to be gone.... "Sorry...," he rasped. He was sorry a lot, lately.... With a sigh, he began to swing his feet lightly; they were almost long enough to reach the dirt below.   
  


He was... sorry? Sorry?! "Whatever," Rika hissed, turning away. He'd leave soon... hopefully. 'So,' cooed a voice inside her head, 'he tells you his secrets, and you tell him nothing?' He had no right to know about her yet! The strange voice hushed... and faded away. For the better... at least to her.   
  


It was silent now.... Rika felt goose bumps rise on her arms. Stupid fall; it was always messing with the weather! Still, it wasn't that cold out. Why was she blaming the wind when there wasn't really any?   
  


All of a sudden, she... wanted to tell him. But... why? Was it because he had asked her so kindly? Was it because she felt guilty for scolding at him for no reason? Or... was it because...?   
  


Was it because she had kept it locked within her own heart for so long...?   
  


Her eyebrows narrowed. No. She was strong! She couldn't give into some stupid emotion! Besides, for all she knew, he could be trying to trick her! Yeah! She looked over to him. He merely sat there and watched his feet move. Up. Down. Up. Down. Feeling her hawk-like eyes on him, he turned.   
  


This... wasn't a trick. At least... it couldn't be. Rika turned her head away from his sad gaze. Something started to burn against her cheeks. Was she... blushing? No! It... had to have been from embarrassment! She did NOT like that goggle-headed freak! Then... why did she want to tell him what had happened so long ago?   
  


She couldn't tell him! She couldn't... could she...?   
  


"He left us-- okay?!"   
  


Takato snapped his head toward his dream girl. What had she...? Did she just say...? "What...?"   
  


He wanted her to repeat herself?! It had been hard enough the first time! With a slight growl, she muttered, "He. Left. Us." There. That wasn't so hard. Feeling slightly better, she spat, "Alright?" Memories washed over her in that instant. She turned her head; her eyes lowered. That was why she didn't want to talk about it....   
  


"Rika...." Takato was in a pure state of shock. He never had Rika answer him like that before! He highly doubted that she even answered her teachers that way! Had he... made a step into her barrier? Started to break it down? Made his way to--   
  


A sniffle stopped him.   
  


"Are... you okay?" he asked. Alright-- he was worried. Especially when he remembered his dream. If it were anywhere close to being true, then Rika hadn't cried for a long, long time.... He gently brought an arm up to her shoulder. Hey, if she needed someone to cry on, he'd be there!   
  


Stupid memories... so painful. They hurt so, so, so much! Why did her parents break up? Why did they cause her so much pain? WHY?! Was it... because of her? Yes, yes... her and that 'stupid card game.'   
  


Feeling Takato's touch, she stiffened. Him. He was the one who brought the pain back! How dare he! "Get off of me!" she growled, hand coming up and wiping the strewn tear. No more crying... she had vowed to that a long time ago. "Leave," she ordered. Right now, she didn't even care if he never came back to visit! She hated those moments in her life! He had no right to make her feel that pain again!   
  


Takato felt a small smile form. She was remembering... wasn't she? Were they that painful? He nodded. "Okay... but can I come back tomorrow?" Yes, he was asking for once. He... wanted to see her more, now, but decided that he would not push her if she didn't want to be friends. Maybe... maybe she would tell him soon.... Oh, he hoped so.   
  


Tomorrow? No. She didn't want to see him! But... he had been there to comfort her... to listen... to be a friend.... "If... you want," she whispered, giving in. If he wanted to get to know her that bad, then... maybe they could talk.   
  


And for once, maybe he would be the one to listen.   
  


~*~   
  


"Have you found our dreamer yet?"   
  


Mr. Wong looked up. He had been there too long! He missed his four children and his wife.... "No, not yet."   
  


"Sir," muttered a woman sitting in a seat behind the blue haired man, "there are millions of people out there.... It will take us longer than one week to trace it." The man in front nodded. Sighing, she put her headphones back on to listen to the different waves. Yes... millions upon millions of people... and millions upon millions of waves.   
  


He walked into his office and over to the wall-like window. It was turning dark out.... "Soon... soon I'll have made your dream come true," he whispered, moving over and picking up a small picture frame. "And soon you can be happy once more....   
  


"In order to do so, we must first locate the dreamer...."   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: I live!!!! My computer lives!!! Sorry... it's just that my computer has been... *a-hem* 'sick' for a while, if you know what I'm saying. Please don't get mad if this seems kind of rushed, but I had to get it done! I had a deadline! (Actually, I missed every single one I set, so....) By the way, Rukato anyone? Expect a LOT more soon! (You know, like, the next chapter, maybe?) *Sighs* I don't feel like typing a long a/n today.... All I'd like to know is what Henry's other sibling's (and parent's) names are.... (Isn't Rika's mom named Makino [wow... that's the Jap. last name!] in the English version? What about her grandma?) Also, I want to hear your guesses! Who is this mysterious man? What is his intentions? Kukuku... only I know those answers! Thanks for all the reviews, mina-chan! Here's the preview for the next chapter!   
  


Fated: Part Four 

Cry   
  


"Where have you been lately, Chumly?" Kazu whined. He missed having another butt to kick in Digimon, especially when Henry usually wiped him out most of the time!   
  


Takato felt himself sweat lightly. Should he tell them...? "Well, ya know.... With my parents owning a bakery and all, they DO need help... at times." Of course... a fifth grader working with dough. How believable was that?   
  


Jeri stared at her friend for a moment. He was lying-- she knew it. He wasn't looking anyone in the eye. And it wasn't like he could hide it all that well.... She giggled. "I believe you, Takato!" Oh well... he had his reasons. He didn't have to tell anyone right now if he didn't want to!   
  


"Err... yeah...," he mumbled, feeling a blush awaken. Slowly-- very, very slowly-- he was getting over Jeri. All he felt now was a really close friendship... although a small piece of that crush still crawled around inside of him. It's like when you're sick, really. You have those bacteria and germs in your body from the illness; when you get better, the dead parts just sorta float around inside of you still. That's how you keep from getting stuff like chickenpox again....   
  


Kenta, who had been cleaning his glasses, finally looked out at the scene. His head slumped slightly. In school or out of school-- it didn't matter. Takato liked Jeri! At least... he thought; Takato had been acting less nervous around her nowadays... almost like a brother to a sister.... Then again, life was confusing... half of the time he didn't even understand his own! "Hey, guys? Are we still going to Henry's after school today?"   
  


"I guess. I never re--"   
  


Chk. Chk. Chk. Chk.   
  


"Good morning, class," Ms. Isaji greeted. Not very good for her, though.... She hadn't been able to sleep and taking NiQuil at midnight did not help! And with her job as a teacher.... "Please pull out last night's homework on...." 


	5. Part Four: Cry

Fated: Part Four 

Cry   
  
  
  


"--only met him recently. He seems like an okay guy, and he's not bad at playing Digimon, either. I mean-- he's knocked us all down a peg or two already!"   
  


"Digimon, as in the card game?"   
  


Takato broke away from his gaze at the clear blue sky. "Yeah," he answered. They had officially been 'talking' since last Friday... the day he had actually gotten something out of the girl. It was now, being a week later, Friday again; he could visit her longer today, too. He felt somewhat pleased, really, making friends with her and all. Well... not close friends, but still....   
  


Throughout the week he had learned more about Rika herself. Her mother was a model... a young model. Rika was afraid that her mom was dating men behind her back.... Rika's grandma was a sweet lady who seemed to understand her granddaughter more than she let through. And as for her father... it was true. He had left them a while ago. She never told Takato much about it, though, so all he could really do was guess.   
  


When she felt like telling him, he'd listen.   
  


"I see.... You want to have a match?" Right then, she wondered if he even knew her nickname... you know, the 'Digimon Queen.' Possibly-- although it may have slipped past that goggle-headed brain of his. Oh well... if they did play, she'd go easy on him.... After all, he was her friend.   
  


She... she played the card game?! "You p-play?" he stammered, surprised. He knew that he had never really mentioned it before, but.... How good could she be? For all he knew... she could be better than Henry!   
  


"Uh-huh...." With a grunt, she stood and walked into her room. Now then... where did she put them? No, not there.... That's not them. There! She found them! Her prized box of cards. She'd have to pick out the weaker (which she had almost none of) cards.... Man-- they were a little dusty, too! How long had it been since the last tournament?!   
  


"Do you have your--"   
  


"Right here!" he exclaimed. She played the card game! They... they had something in common! Yelping slightly, he tripped while trying to get up; he went soaring off the porch and onto the dirt floor below. Gee... that was stupid... and clumsy.   
  


Rika rolled her eyes. Stupid goggle-head.... "Are we going to play," she muttered, "or are you going to eat more dirt?"   
  


Blushing deeply from embarrassment, the boy sprang up from his untimely position and zoomed into her room. In the corner of his young mind, he couldn't help but wonder... was his blush completely from feeling stupid...? Or was there something more, now...?   
  


He nodded it off. Friends-- just friends. "Okay, Rika! Let's battle!"   
  


~*~   
  


Monday's.... How he hated Monday's.... It wasn't fair... really, it wasn't! People slept in on weekends, then had to readjust to waking up earlier for their job or school! It just wasn't fair!   
  


With a groan, Takato forced himself into his chair. School: a hell-hole for all. Actually, that was how Rika described it. When she had made that comment, Takato's head had bobbed furiously. Oh yeah-- he agreed completely. Too bad they still had a while before summer break....   
  


At that time, his friends had decided to appear at their desks. Kenta stretched and yawned; Kazu sneezed; Jeri giggled at the scene. If Takato were to tell them what Rika said-- that is, if they knew about her-- they, too, would have agreed. Well... he knew Kazu and Kenta would.   
  


"Where have you been lately, Chumly?" Kazu whined. He missed having another butt to kick in Digimon-- especially when Henry usually wiped him out most of the time!   
  


Takato felt himself sweat lightly. Should he tell them...? "Well, ya know.... With my parents owning a bakery and all, they DO need help... at times." Of course... a fifth grader working with dough. How believable was that?   
  


Jeri stared at her friend for a moment. He was lying-- she knew it. He wasn't looking anyone in the eye. And it wasn't like he could hide it all that well.... She giggled. "I believe you, Takato!" Oh well... he had his reasons. He didn't have to tell anyone right now if he didn't want to!   
  


"Err... yeah...," he mumbled, feeling a blush awaken. Slowly-- very, very slowly-- he was getting over Jeri. All he felt now was a really close friendship... although a small piece of that crush still crawled around inside of him. It's like when you're sick, really. You have those bacteria and germs in your body from the illness; when you get better, the dead parts just sorta float around inside of you still. That's how you keep from getting stuff like chickenpox again....   
  


Kenta, who had been cleaning his glasses, finally looked out at the scene. His head slumped slightly. In school or out of school-- it didn't matter. Takato liked Jeri! At least... he thought; Takato had been acting less nervous around her nowadays... almost like a brother to a sister.... Then again, life was confusing... half of the time he didn't even understand his own! "Hey, guys? Are we still going to Henry's after school today?"   
  


"I guess. I never re--"   
  


Chk. Chk. Chk. Chk.   
  


"Good morning, class," Ms. Isaji greeted. Not very good for her, though.... She hadn't been able to sleep last night-- and taking NiQuil at midnight did not help! And with her job as a teacher.... "Please pull out last night's homework on...."   
  


~*~   
  


"You lose."   
  


Rika smirked as she set her card out. He had no chance. Ahh... the pure joy she felt while playing.... "Care for another round?"   
  


"Naw.... We've played five times already," Takato said. Yeah... and he'd lost all five times! Rika was good-- no, she was great! Not only that... but she was offering to teach him some things as well! It made him feel good... and he didn't know why.   
  


Rika sighed. No more? Darn... just when she was getting into the game. He'd probably want to talk now.... After all, it was Monday; he would talk about his 'venture back to school.' Her ears would awaken and capture all that he said. Rarely would she talk, but to them... that was okay. It wasn't like she had to, or anything.   
  


"Rika...?" The redhead turned to face the goggle-boy. "I was just wondering...," he whispered, soft eyes falling onto a wilting flower. "Why?"   
  


"Why, what?" A tingle of nervousness arose within her. What was he talking about?! Her thoughts spun out of control as she waited for his answer.   
  


Such harshness.... Takato smiled faintly; his head turned to face her. "Why," he mumbled, "do you like Digimon so much?"   
  


What?! What was he talking about...? Hadn't he brought back enough bad memories? Enough pain? What made him want to hear her stories? He had no right! She... she wasn't going to let the past haunt her anymore! She spun away and spat: "I just do!"   
  


He didn't believe her for a minuet... but went no further. Instead, he explained to her the reasons he liked the card game. His words trailed from his mouth as though he did not need to think of them; his round eyes were transfixed on an ant tugging a leaf almost ten times its size. He always did love nature... that's why he went to the park almost every day.   
  


Rika snorted lightly as she began to collect her cards; she put her back to him. That was right-- he had no right to know! How dare he try to pry into her past! It was for only her to know! And now, as she tried to push her pride to the max... her mask shattered. The memories of playing Digimon with her father came back....   
  


~Years before~   
  


"Daddy! Look-- it's the newest edition!"   
  


The man looked over to where his daughter's hand pointed. He smiled. "I see... and I suppose you want one?"   
  


The girl shook her head and pouted; her violet eyes shimmered sadly. "No! Mama said 'no more cards!'"   
  


The father chuckled. Bending down to his daughter's level, he whispered, "Well... Mama doesn't need to know, does she?" When she looked unsure, he went on: "Rika, honey. Mama was mad at Daddy... not at you or the card game.... I'm sure she'd let you have some new ones!"   
  


Rika's eyes glittered. "Really?" A new pack of cards-- just for her!   
  


"Yeah...."   
  


~Present time~   
  


Oh... God! She didn't want to remember anymore! It hurt her enough that her parents fought over what she did when she was little, but... when he left after that one argument.... Did he love her anymore...?   
  


No! She had to stop! Ever since she'd met Goggle-head she'd been feeling so... so emotional! What was it about that boy? How could he bring her wall down so easily? Why did he--   
  


Stop it! 'I'm tuning into an emotional wreck!' she raged within her head as she felt something warm on her face. It slowly trickled down to her chin... and dripped off. Ooh... GOD! She was crying! But she... had not really cried since....   
  


Takato, who had been rambling on for quite some time, turned to his newfound friend... and gasped. Her shoulders shook slightly as sniffles arose from her body. Was she... crying? Really, really crying? What was wrong?   
  


"Rika...?"   
  


His voice startled her. That's right... she wasn't alone right now. Taking in a deep breath, Rika brought an arm to her face and wiped. No need for emotions... for they only led to pain. "I'm fine," she grumbled. Darn him and his words....   
  


'Liar...,' he thought. Even now... she felt like shedding a few tears, eh? Why not help her? Be her shoulder to cry on? With those thoughts at hand, he moved to the other side of her. If only he could look at her....   
  


Pain... how she wanted it to burn in the fires of hell.... It always seemed to follow her... torment her... tease her.... That was why she tried to remain void of all emotions. They hurt. A noise came from right in front of her, and she snapped her head up.   
  


The goggle-brain had moved.... Oh well-- she could always turn away or go to her room... yet she didn't. His eyes bore right into her own... and attempted to reach her soul. What... did he want...? Did he want her to...? No! She couldn't... she....   
  


"What?" Rika asked, fear not completely hidden. She was still weak from her memories....   
  


"Will you... tell me? I want to know... your pain...," he whispered. All he wanted to do was hear her stories... and cry along with her.   
  


'Don't tell him,' she threatened herself. She couldn't tell him.... She couldn't just break down in front of him! He would probably think her weak, then! But... why should she care what he thought...? Why...?   
  


She couldn't hold it in anymore... it was just too much. The salty tears came and stung at her eyes; she flung her arms around his waist. It hurt... it hurt so much. When? When would the pain end? When would she be able to live happily?   
  


Takato felt a smile spread out on his lips. She was letting it all out. He wasn't sure if she'd cry the whole time or what, but it didn't really matter. He didn't need to know what was hurting her if it left a wound that big. All she needed right now was to cry... and he'd let her.   
  


After about an hour of Rika's sobs and Takato's quiet talking... Rika fell asleep. Takato waited until he was completely sure, then gently scooped her into his arms. "All that crying must've worn her out...," he muttered to no one. With a chuckle, he walked into her room.   
  


By now, he knew that she slept on the floor; he also knew exactly where she kept her blankets and pillows. Setting the sleeping girl down on the ground, he made his way to them. She needed to sleep now... and hopefully not think of what had hurt her. Carefully, he placed the sheets over her and her pillow under her head. With great precision, he took out her hair ribbon; he didn't bother to fix her hair, though....   
  


She looked so gentle when she slept... something that wasn't with her when she was awake. Takato brushed the bangs away... and tenderly kissed her forehead. Realizing what he'd done, he pulled away. What?! Where had that come from? Why on Earth would he...? He sighed. Who knew? Something was happening... and he wasn't sure what.   
  


As he left, he looked up to the sky. The stars were out and twinkling already.... Great. It was getting late, and he had school tomorrow.... Maybe he'd be sick....   
  


~*~   
  


"Look-- we've studied almost half of the population already! Are you sure--"   
  


The man turned, strode up to Mr. Wong and rose a fist. "Our dreamer's out there. If you do not believe me, perhaps I should...."   
  


That didn't sound too inviting.... "Never mind," the blue-haired Mr. Wong muttered, sitting back down. He'd play along with him for now... but he swore that he'd get back to his family as soon as possible.   
  


"Ahh... we are nearing completion. The DM program is nearly finished, right?"   
  


"Yes, sir."   
  


"Perfect.... Soon every single child's dream will awaken...." He turned and looked out at the sparkling lights of Japan. "Once we have the dreamer... everything will run smoothly."   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: Sorry for being to late, mina-chan! It's the end of the third nine weeks, and I have reports and stuff due. How did you like, eh? Too sappy? Not sappy enough? Crappily written? Oh well.... Hey! Did anyone else notice the Rukato in this week's episode? WHOO! Is it just me, or did Rika BLUSH? *heh* I loved the part where she yelled at him about the heart. BTW, my little sister Squirtle Girl will be joining ff.net soon (I dunno when), so please check her out!   
  


Now then... I'd like to talk about something more serious.... I now know what it feels like to have someone 'use' your work. I am not going to say who, but I will tell you how I stumbled upon it. I had been off the net for a while, so I decided-- hell-- I'd check out the Digimon section of ff.net. All seemed fine, and I finally reached page four or five when I read a description that caught my eye. It sounded Rukato-ish, so I said, "What the heck?" and clicked on it. I was greeted with the title (Our Parting Ways) and.... "Hey all you listeners out there! I hope you're stayin' warm and warm in your home-- or wherever else you may be." To say the least... I was furious. It was MY "One Moment Too Late!" I immediately sent a note to ff.net telling them of the fraud. Of course... even though the story is gone, it still doesn't make me feel better.... I really, really, REALLY cannot stand a person who won't do their own work.... It peeves me big time....   
  


I think I'd better stop here! I'm still boiling, so *heh* I think I'd better just leave you to read the preview! Here ya go:   
  


Fated: Part Five 

Free   
  


Man... he had a nice apartment. Big enough for the whole family.... Well... yeah. Henry had a slightly bigger family, anyway, so....   
  


Takato, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were piled up on Henry's bed. Luckily for him, Henry was able to sit at his computer; after all... he was the only computer literate kid there.... As he explained the rules of the game and how to play, he thought of his father. He still hadn't come home.... Really, it was starting to worry him.   
  


"Henry-- what's wrong?" questioned Takato. "You look... distant." He had something on his mind, didn't he? But... what?   
  


Henry shook his head quickly and smiled. He zoned out.... That was happening more often now, too.... Was it because his dad was gone? Was it because...?   
  


This time, Kazu waved a hand in front of the blue-haired boy's face. "Hel-lo?" Ooh... boy. He was out of it! Maybe he was sick... no! He wanted to play some games today! He didn't want to go home and be bored out of his wits! He wanted challenge! He wanted--   
  


"I'm fine, everyone...," Henry reassured them quietly. No time for worries.... He would ask again about his dad later. "Now then, who's in for a game against me?" 


	6. Part Five: Free

Fated: Part Five 

Free   
  
  
  
  
  


What was with him today? He was usually up before anyone else, but.... Shaking her head slightly at the sudden thought, Mrs. Wong made her way to her son's room. If anything, he was up and playing that game instead. No... there wasn't anything wrong with it; it was just that school was more important! With a sigh, she opened the door.   
  


"Henry--"   
  


A small "nnn" entered the air. What was that? She slowly trailed her eyes down to the bed.... Among the misshapen sheets and pillows... was her son. Coughing (and mouthing a possible curse or two), he rolled over and put his back to her.   
  


Mrs. Wong gasped. Her baby was sick! Rushing to his side, she asked, "How do you feel, sweetie?"   
  


Gee... did he look that bad...? What did she think-- that he felt 'okay?' Well... in short-- he felt like crap. Complete and total crap. And what really sucked was that he rarely got sick... meaning that when he did, it hit him hard. Without moving-- or saying what was truly on his mind-- he mumbled, "Well, Mom, I don't feel peachy... that's for sure."   
  


~*~   
  


"What's goin' on? Is Henry here, or what?!"   
  


As always, school had been a real... drag; the worst part about it was that it was only Wednesday.... Two more days before they could have an actual break (although that break only lasted two days). Still... school wasn't all that bad. You got to do some pretty fun stuff sometimes! And yet... the 'fun stuff' didn't happen that often....   
  


Kenta looked around quickly. Nope-- didn't see him anywhere! He was 'out of sight, out of mind...' well, sort of. "Maybe he... went home," he suggested. Usually they all walked home together, but perhaps....   
  


"No!" Kazu cried. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! "K... Kenta...?" Oh, please... please, please, please....   
  


What was wrong with him? "What?"   
  


"I just heard that... Henry's sick!" Kenta stared at his friend in shock. It was awfully early in the school year to be sick! You were supposed to get sick during winter-- ya know, right before Christmas break?   
  


"Henry's sick?"   
  


Both boys turned their heads to the speaker; Jeri stood there, head tilted slightly. Poor Henry.... She knew what it was like to be sick when the weather was nice and there were people to play with! He must be so... lonely. "Is he?" she asked once more. It wasn't nice to try and trick someone, so she had to make sure.   
  


Geeze! This girl had excellent timing! Whenever something was left hanging, there she was! Kazu groaned and nodded. Darnit... no one to battle with. What about Kenta and Takato, you ask? Well... they were challenges at times, but... he needed a real challenge! An actual obstacle to surpass! A mountain to face! A--   
  


"Hey, guys...? What's wrong?" Takato glided his eyes from Kenta to Kazu to Jeri. If anything, this 'master of reading emotions' could see that Kenta was in slight awe, Kazu was bummed, and Jeri was worried/sad. Gee... he was getting better, wasn't he?   
  


Jeri shook her head gently and looked over to Takato. "Henry's sick, and Kazu doesn't think it's fair...." Sure... he hadn't said so out loud, but Jeri was a pretty good judge of character. When someone thought highly of something, they let out in some way.   
  


"I never said that! I just-- um-- I...," Kazu stuttered, feeling embarrassment rise to his ears. Dagnabbit... why him? Why? "Ya know what? I feel like doin' something else today!" Oh yeah... change the subject! Anything to take the blame away, eh? He went on:   
  


"Anyone in the mood for a movie?"   
  


"Sure... why not?" Kenta grumbled, sighing. It didn't matter... he hadn't been to the movies for a while, anyway. "As long as it's not some American movie...."   
  


Did she really want to go...? No... she actually wanted to see how Henry was feeling. Maybe he was all alone at his house and was bored out of his mind! Ooh... she hated times like that; perhaps he did, too.... "Thanks... but no thanks," Jeri whispered. She'd go home, make him some soup and find a good book! That should cheer him up! "I think I'll go see how Henry's doing...."   
  


The two roughhousing boys eyed the poor girl suspiciously for a moment, chuckling to themselves. Why did she want to see him? And alone?! Before they could say anything rude, she turned heal and walked off; she seemed to be humming to herself lightly. Well then... wasn't she strange...?   
  


"Really, Chumly-- I don't know what you see in her!" Kazu claimed, throwing his arms into the air. Poor guy, head over heals for a nut....   
  


Kenta clapped his hands and exclaimed, "'Saw,' Kazu!" His glasses gleamed as he spun to face their 'quiet' friend. "He doesn't seem as interested as before...."   
  


Takato felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. What was Kenta talking about? What did he mean? "I-I don't know... what you're talking about."   
  


"Kenta's right-- you've 'calmed.' What's up?" Now this was interesting! Chumly was about to spill something big, wasn't he? Just how big, though...?   
  


Sweat dripped down the side of Takato's face. Nothing was really wrong... it was just the freaky way his friends were staring at him that was bugging him.... In reality, he didn't really know what was changing... the only thing that was really different was his new friendship with....   
  


No! She was just a friend-- nothing more! He hadn't known her long enough to... to.... "I just don't think I like her anymore...," he stated plainly, congratulating himself for not shrieking 'RIKA IS JUST A FRIEND!!!' Man... that wouldn't sound too good in front of loudmouth Kenta and wise guy Kazu....   
  


"Hey-- if you say so...."   
  


"Yeah...."   
  


Once that little tidbit was off his shoulders, he began to make his way to Rika's house... as in walking away from his friends. Would they even notice...? Well....   
  


"Chumly! I thought you were gonna see a movie with us!"   
  


"Don't leave! I don't want Kazu to pick the movie!"   
  


~*~   
  


"Hey... how are you doing? I heard you were sick, and I... no-- no. Hello, Henry! I hope you're feeling better! I mean-- I heard you were sick and all, so.... No... that won't do.... Henry-- hi... yeah, I know.... I was just wondering if you were feeling better.... I-I brought a book! And some soup, too! Wait... that's too... giddy.... Ooh! What do I do?"   
  


The walk to Henry's apartment wasn't that long... and Jeri was having some difficulties, as you could say.... There she was, walking to a friend's place, and she was practicing what to say! Why on Earth would she need to do that? She never made a 'script' when she talked to anyone else, so... what made Henry so different?   
  


As she walked up the stairs, the different greetings ran through her mind. Maybe she'd just blend them all together in some way.... Who knew? Besides, Henry was her friend, so she could say wherever she wanted! But... she didn't want to sound stupid in front of him! Why?   
  


"Oh...," she muttered, realizing she'd forgotten her hand puppet at home. Not that it mattered... Henry may even think it was stupid to carry around such a thing.... She shuddered at the thought... then wondered why she had done so. 'What's going on with me...?' she wondered, preparing to knock on the door.   
  


Well-- here went nothing!   
  


~*~   
  


Right now, he was longing to be in school.... Being forced into bed rest was no fun... especially when his computer was next to his bed.... I mean, really! It just sat there... tempting him! He could almost hear its voice... chanting his name as if it needed his help. He just wanted to....   
  


"Henry Wong! You stay in bed!" scolded his mother when she had come in after sending his siblings to school. When she opened his bedroom door... he had somehow gotten over to his desk; the computer was already booting up. She instantly shut it off and piled him back into bed. "If you move around you'll just stay sick!"   
  


After that 'fond' memory, he scowled and rolled over. The worst part was having an over-protective mother.... She dared not leave the house until he was better. Which meant that he was 'Mommy's Baby Boy' for the time being.... Yay... what fun.   
  


How much time had passed since his scolding...? Then again... who cared? It sucked to be sick, and he just wished that there were antibiotics for every single illness known to man.... Too bad there weren't... oh well. Looks like he'd just have to be sick for a couple of days.... Hey! Maybe he'd be sick until the weekend! Yeah! That wouldn't be so bad! And he could easily catch up on his homework!   
  


"Henry? Someone's here to see you!"   
  


The boy rolled his eyes. Probably Kazu or Kenta.... Those guys were so pitiful.... Knowing them, they came to either joke about his sickness or beg to play a game of cards. "Tell them that if they don't want to get sick," he called raspily, "they shouldn't come to see me!"   
  


As if not hearing a single word he had just spoken, the door opened. A voice rang out softly: "I don't care if I get sick...."   
  


What the... Jeri? As she shut the door behind her, all he could do was stare. What was she doing here? And furthermore-- how did she know where he lived? Not that it mattered... he was just sort of glad that he had someone to talk to. And yet... he was unable to say anything... nothing. Why did her presence make him... oh, I don't know-- uneasy? Finally, after she had moved his computer chair over to his bedside, he found his tongue. Said he:   
  


"So... Jeri? What--" a cough escaped his lips before he went on "-- are you doing here...?"   
  


Jeri felt a slight burn on her face. Eh...? Was this an embarrassed blush...? Or was it one for something else....? Oh well-- no worry! Clearing her throat, she hastily murmured, "I guess I just wanted to check up on you...." Realizing what she'd meant, she laughed nervously. "I-I mean-- I sort of volunteered to see how you're fairing...." Whew... that was close!   
  


Did she say...? But then why would she...? Man! Why was everything in life like a puzzle-- one that had millions of pieces? Every time he felt as though another piece had been set down, it felt like five more were being ripped off! Agh... was everybody's life as complicated as his? "Oh... well, thanks," he whispered. Geeze! His throat was beginning to sting now! "I've been bored out of my mind!"   
  


Giggling, Jeri quickly unwrapped her freshly-made soup. Chicken noodle.... Not very good, being tossed together so suddenly, but they say that gifts from the heart are special in their own way.... She faintly wondered if he even liked that kind of soup; after brushing that thought aside, she thrust the bowl into his chest with her head down. No... she didn't want to look into his eyes yet....   
  


"Eh...?" Henry looked down at the offering with curiosity. What was it...? Soup? She... made him soup...? He stuck his nose out and sniffed in lightly. Smelt... good. He didn't know what to do.... Well, for starters....   
  


"Thanks," he mumbled, placing both hands on the warm bowl. Man-- it smelt really good! And all that his mom gave him was bread and rice and some ginger ale.... This topped them all! Food!   
  


She cautiously lifted her eyes; her breath held in her throat. There! The spoon scooped up the liquid and noodles (of course, there were some chicken and carrots, too)! Up... up... up... into his mouth! Please... like it.... Please don't spit it out and say, 'What is this?!' Leaning forward gently, she asked, "Well...?"   
  


Turning to her, he exclaimed, "Great! I-I've never tasted anything quite like it!" Was he sucking up with a little flattery, or was he being truthful...? Actually, a little bit of both... heh.   
  


Jeri blushed madly. My... never such a bold compliment before! She... she wasn't that good! He must've been hungry-- yeah, that's right! "You're just saying--"   
  


"I mean it!" He took another gulp, feeling the warm soup rush down his sore throat. Nice flavor, and not too hot; it was as if it were perfect! "Just right!"   
  


Oh dear.... What... what was this feeling running through her? It made her feel so warm... and happy; she just wanted to keep it inside of her.... But it also made her nervous... and scared. Ooh! What was it?! "Thanks...," she whispered. A smile formed on her face-- a small, nervous one. Henry was so kind.... Oh, she almost forgot! Said she:   
  


"I-I also brought... um-- a book! I thought that we could maybe...."   
  


"That... would be nice...."   
  


And so they read together... both wondering what that new, warm feeling inside of them was....   
  


~Meanwhile....~   
  


"We are the weirdest herd I've ever seen!"   
  


Kenta groaned. Why had he let Kazu choose the movie...? Especially when stuff like "Inuyasha: Toki O Koeru Omoi" was in theaters now! Why...?   
  


"Haha!! Yeah! Poke your eye again, ya little creature-thing!"   
  


With another groan, the 'ever-nice' Kenta slumped in his seat and ignored his friend's antics.   
  


~*~   
  


Finally, after two days of waiting, it was Saturday! Kids could finally be free to run around the park all day and sleep in and eat whenever they wanted! The only thing they had to listen to was their parents threats and scoldings.   
  


As for Takato, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta.... Well, now that Henry was pretty much healthy again, they decided to all go visit him; maybe they could play a game or two as well! The best part was that if Henry was still semi sick, one of them could possibly catch it! What joy-- being out of school for a couple of days! Who cared if it wasn't winter yet?   
  


Man... he had a nice apartment. Big enough for the whole family.... Well... yeah. Henry had a slightly bigger family, anyway, so....   
  


Takato, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were piled up on Henry's bed. Luckily for him, Henry was able to sit at his computer; after all... he was the only computer literate kid there.... As he explained the rules of the game and how to play, he thought of his father. He still hadn't come home.... Really, it was starting to worry him.   
  


"Henry-- what's wrong?" questioned Takato. "You look... distant." He had something on his mind, didn't he? But... what?   
  


Henry shook his head quickly and smiled. He zoned out.... That was happening more often now, too.... Was it because his dad was gone? Was it because...?   
  


This time, Kazu waved a hand in front of the blue-haired boy's face. "Hel-lo?" Ooh... boy. He was out of it! Maybe he was sick... no! He wanted to play some games today! He didn't want to go home and be bored out of his wits! He wanted challenge! He wanted--   
  


"I'm fine, everyone...," Henry reassured them quietly. No time for worries.... He would ask again about his dad later. "Now then, who's in for a game against me?"   
  


~*~   
  


"Hey, Rika?"   
  


The redhead shook her head and looked over to her companion. It was strange, really, how not that long ago she had no friends and didn't care. Nowadays, she felt as though she couldn't live without hearing that stupid goggle-head's voice. Sighing, she answered, "What?"   
  


Oh, geeze... how to say it? I mean-- he'd never been anywhere with Rika but her house, and now he wanted to ask her to walk around with him...? Come on, Takato! You can do it! "I was wondering.... Do you feel like going to the mall?" Her eyes flashed; he gulped. "Eh... I mean, I-I just wanted to check out the card collector's store... and wanted to...." Darn it! Why was he being so clumsy with his words right now? What the heck was wrong with him?   
  


Rika stared at him plainly. He... wanted to go shopping? Why? She didn't have that much money, and it was highly unlikely that he did as well.... Still... he had been there to comfort her the other night... as a friend. Why shouldn't she try to be friendly?   
  


But... what if they were there...? Who were they, you ask? Why, they were her classmates. If they saw Rika with some boy, why... they'd have the time of their lives! She wouldn't be able to stand the jests made about that.... "I... don't know...," she muttered; her anger towards her schoolmates was burning softly in her voice. Takato flinched.   
  


"That's... okay. If you don't feel like--"   
  


Oh well! If they're there, they're there! If anyone says anything, she'd just beat the crap out of them! Rika stood, walked into her room and snatched up her black jacket. It wasn't very cold out, but she enjoyed wearing it. Perhaps because it made her look more... frightening. "Let's go," said she, jumping off the porch and heading to the streets.   
  


Did she just...? But she.... No. He decided that it was better to just... go with the flow. "Wait up, Rika!" He quickly jogged up to her and began to walk at her pace. This... was the first time they actually went somewhere together! Chock one up for Matsuki!   
  


Little did they know... the mall had some interesting things in store for them both.   
  


~*~   
  


It seemed that knowing someone didn't always help out in the future.... And now, as he stood there wondering why he was needed, he also realized that past mistakes and secrets didn't always help, either."What do you want...?"   
  


The man appeared from his office, a small picture frame in one hand. "Yamaki!" he greeted with fake generosity. "My friend-- it's been a while."   
  


A long while indeed... for the last time was when.... "Answer me," he demanded. "Don't give me some line of crap-- I know you want something!" Just like last time....   
  


The other man's eyes gleamed within the darkness of the room. "Mr. Wong? Ms. Akino? Please bring up the nearly completed DM program." He then turned to a woman with a pair of headphones on and asked, "Allow us to hear some of the Dream Waves, Mrs. Joinu."   
  


As the information popped up and the sounds echoed throughout the room, Yamaki closed his eyes. No... not this. How could that man be able to do what was claimed impossible so many years ago...? How?! "Ho... how...?" he finally managed to rasp.   
  


So then... he recognized the code, eh...? The man laughed. "You must choose who to confide in more carefully, my old friend." Glancing down at the picture in his hand, his tone became more serious. "I need you for the final transitions and labeling. You do... remember how to do this, do you not...?"   
  


No... after putting his faith in him, he.... Yamaki was cornered... and there was no way out. 'God, have mercy on the people...,' he thought silently. Straightening himself out, he pulled out a pair of black sunglasses; they completely hid his sea-like eyes.   
  


"What do I need to do...?"   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: Gomen ne for the wait, mina-chan.... I have my reasons... some of which will soon be out on my ff.net info.... I really don't feel like talking much about them, so I'll just... ramble on about some that I do! First of all... fourth nine weeks of school-- get the picture? Just got my report card, and I must say... 4.0!!!! Also, over Easter break, my mom decided to clean out the attic (also known as my room...). Let's just say that my sister keeps her toys and junk (barbies, legos, and anything else she owns) on one side while my bed and dresser fits the other; now, though, all that is on her side is the legos and our TV stuff.... *sigh* My room looks empty. Doing this also kept me from the net... for I see quite a few stories that I haven't read in a loooonnng time! And finally, one of the main reasons it took me so long to write this.... I had writer's block!!! I mean it... it just wouldn't come to me! I have this whole story planned out from A to Z, but the words wouldn't flow! *sniffles* I realize now how much I HATE writer's block....   
  


Don't worry, though-- I'M BACK! I have two new stories on the way, plus one in the process of creating! Oh yeah! I love writing! I don't think I could live without it! Part six may be out soon after this one, too! Here's the preview:   
  


Fated: Part Six 

I Think I....   
  


Why...? Why had he stopped her? That spoiled princess needed to have her teeth knocked down her throat! If only she'd been able to make Kimiko feel at least a little bit of pain.... But he had stopped her. With only the slightest touch, he had made her back off....   
  


How...?   
  


"Well, well, well-- if it isn't Rika 'the hell demon' Nonaka!"   
  


Rika snapped back into the world of reality. That voice.... Kimiko! She felt a growl crawl up her throat. Ooh... she just wanted to-- WHAM!-- hit her! You know, make her feel the pain she'd caused!   
  


Humph... it was no fun now.... Tossing a strand of hair away with great ease, Kimiko asked, "So, then... where is he? That guy you were with?" Her opponents eyes fell to the floor. Good... she had her right where she wanted! "He left, eh? Didn't like hanging with a tomboy who has no feeling whatsoever?" 'Fight me, Nonaka... fight me and see if you can beat me this time...,' she muttered within her mind. How many times had they fought? How many? She was not going to let Rika get away with embarrassing her like that! And in front of the entire school, too!   
  


How... dare she.... She had no right making such careless claims like that. "You don't even know him!" Rika proclaimed, fist drawing back. Kimiko didn't even know that stupid goggle-head! He... he was her only friend-- well, excluding her grandma. He sat there and listened when she talked; he laughed and tempted to make her laugh; he was there when she cried.... Her clenched hand swung forward. All she had to do was to shut her up.... All she had to do....   
  


Rika stopped right at the girl's nose. No... she had promised him-- hadn't she? Fighting wouldn't get her anywhere, anyway... she knew that. She sort of always had... but it was just a hype that she enjoyed. Still... not now. "This is stupid," she muttered. "I don't want to waste my time one something like--"   
  


"Oh, REALLY?!"   
  


THWACK! 


	7. Part Six: I Think I....

Fated: Part Six 

I Think I....   
  
  
  


Now... let's not get technical.... It was just that the mall wasn't her... 'thing.' She rarely left the house, for Christ's sake! Well... that wasn't exactly true. She went when she felt the urge to buy a booster pack or something. But really-- how often was that...? Well....   
  


Rika groaned; she brought her arms up behind her head. She just disliked the mall all together! All of those people... and most seemed to be from her school. The stupid sissies stalked guys and shopped for needless clothing.... How she hated them... and because she did so, they merely returned the feelings.   
  


Takato glanced over to his friend. Man... she looked ticked! What was up with her...? Maybe... maybe she didn't want to be seen with him.... Yeah-- that was probably it. Really now-- she had a 'reputation' to keep! She was the cold, lone warrior who pushed everyone away....   
  


Yet she excepted him....   
  


"Hey, Rika?" Oh well... it wasn't like he wanted to go.... He could wait a while. "If you don't want to...."   
  


What was he blubbering about now? Of course she wanted to go! They were practically there now! She wasn't about to turn around with her tail between her legs-- she didn't even have a tail! "I didn't come all this way," she muttered as she opened the door, "just to turn around...." No. She didn't care anymore. Those idiots from her school could tease her for life-- she didn't care! She lived with so many things right now, so why not add another to the list?   
  


Sighing, Takato walked in right after her. Rika wanted to stay, eh? He felt a light shiver go down his spine. Was he worried...? Well... yes. Somehow, he knew that she was hurting herself.... Perhaps by going inside the mall... she was trying to prove something. The thing was... only she knew. Poor Takato was, well-- clueless.   
  


Hoo, boy! The mall was crowded! People of all ages bounded to-and-fro. Old people toddled side by side, happy for their long lives; children galloped ahead of their parents to view the stores beyond. Being about noon, tons of teens (it was a weekend, after all) were out eating at the different restaurants. The food wasn't that bad-- really.   
  


As stated earlier-- the mall was crowded.   
  


The two friends stared out before them. Woah.... Rika smirked, turned to the 'goggle-brain' and tilted her head towards the mass amounts of stores. "Shall we go?"   
  


"Sure...."   
  


~*~   
  


Ooh... did her eyes deceive her? No... it was 'Hellbound Nonaka!' This was a priceless moment! Rika Nonaka-- at the mall! Never had she seen her there before! It had to have been a first! Wait! Was... was she with someone? Oh, my! She was! Who was it...? My, my, my!   
  


A guy!   
  


Withholding a giggle, she pushed her way through the shoppers. This was her lucky day! Not only could she beat the crap out of Nonaka, but she could possibly get a boy, too! Besides... she had an old score to settle....   
  


"Nonaka!" she cried, stepping right out in front of them. They had to pay attention! No running away from... fate! Yes! It was almost as if something were telling her to go pick a fight... right now!   
  


Who was it?! Rika snapped her head up to the voice. "Kimiko...," she spat. Out of all the people to see her.... The cocky princess had a lot of nerves to actually attempt approaching her, though. Oh well... she wouldn't let her speak long. She felt like hitting something, anyway.   
  


Kimiko chuckled and twirled a long strand of purple hair between her fingers. So angry.... No wonder fighting came naturally to her. "What," she muttered, "brings you to the mall...?" Slowly.... Slowly grind at her patience... and make her too hotheaded to fight clearly....   
  


That was it! No more waiting! She just wanted to smack that spoiled brat silly! Make her pay for all the name calling and rumors! With just one punch she could--   
  


Takato glanced back and forth. What was going on...? They knew each other... right? Then why were they...? Oh yeah... he could practically feel the fire raging; their eyes clearly burned with hatred. Suddenly, Rika's arm swung back as if ready to.... No! He didn't want anything like this to happen! Fighting was wrong... it only ended in pain....   
  


Fighting could one day lead to death....   
  


He reached out and took hold of her arm. "Rika...," he pleaded in a whisper. "Don't do this.... Please don't fight...." He didn't want her to hurt anymore.... Sure-- punching this Kimiko girl may feel good for a while, but....   
  


Why was he stopping her?! She had a right to do as she pleased! If she wanted to fight, then she'd fight! Still... the look in his eyes.... He was truly worried, huh? The hunger to just let her anger loose did not leave her body; it steadily coursed through her veins. Closing her violet eyes, she lowered her fist. "Fine-- I won't fight."   
  


No fight? But what about her revenge...? She had to....   
  


"You, too," demanded the goggle-headed boy. "Just leave before she really lets it out of her system...."   
  


No! Not now! Not-- "As you insist," she mumbled, turning and walking away. An idea had just struck her brilliant mind. One that she liked very much. Yes... she could wait... wait until she saw Rika alone, that is....   
  


~*~   
  


"Ahh... welcome, young ones! Take a look-see, and remember that I'm right here if you need anything!"   
  


Takato smiled gently. Mr. Omu was a nice, elderly man. He listened to whatever his customers had to say and wasn't greedy. He also tried to remember all of his regular visitors-- Takato being one of them.   
  


"Hey, Mr. Omu!" he greeted cheerily. How much money did he bring...? He already forgot... heh. "Just here to check out the Digimon cards!"   
  


Oh... that young boy. He remembered him. The lad was always so giddy when it came to that card game. But the girl he had come in with was... someone he'd never seen before. Shrugging slightly to himself, the man walked over to a woman studying a vase. Kids nowadays....   
  


All right! Takato stared at the newest additions of cards. It seemed that the company had finally made a new type of booster pack! Oh, yeah.... He wondered what types of Digimon could be found in them.... Mixtures of old cards? Brand new creatures? Who knew? The only way to find out was to buy one! And to think... he probably had enough money, too!   
  


"Oh... wow."   
  


Takato turned to Rika. What... was she musing over? What had caught her attention...? Oh. It was a Sakuyamon card... holographic, too. She must've been a fan of the Renamon card.... "You like it...?" he asked. With that card, she could probably kick his butt even harder! Why? Well... he had barely any mega-type cards....   
  


She snorted lightly. "It doesn't matter...." No, of course not. It wasn't like she needed it or anything. It was just that... her dad had liked the yellow fox-like digimon. 'Within beauty... is power. It seems harder to conceal it than to let it all show,' her father had once claimed.... Shoving her hands in the pocket of her jacket, she muttered:   
  


"I don't have enough money, anyway."   
  


She wanted it... didn't she? She wanted to have it... and for reasons other than the card game-- he could tell. But... why? "Rika--"   
  


"If you're going to buy something, I'll wait outside the shop." No more.... She didn't want to look at that card any more.... "Just don't take too long!" she called. He'd better hurry up.... I mean-- she hadn't wanted to go in the first place! And they had run into Kimiko as well.... Sometimes... sometimes she just hated her life.   
  


He watched as she strode out the door. Gee... what was wrong with her? Whatever it was... she sure hid it well.... Poor Rika.... He looked down at the card... and felt an idea practically smack him upside the head! Yeah-- he could do that! It wasn't like he needed anything special!   
  


"Umm... Mr. Omu? I think I know what I want now...."   
  


~*~   
  


Rika watched as people passed her. Not that she was paying attention.... Her mind was tangled within its thoughts.... It was all so... strange to her. What confused her even more was....   
  


Why...? Why had he stopped her? That spoiled princess needed to have her teeth knocked down her throat! If only she'd been able to make Kimiko feel at least a little bit of pain.... But he had stopped her. With only the slightest touch, he had made her back off....   
  


How...?   
  


"Well, well, well-- if it isn't Rika 'the hell demon' Nonaka!"   
  


Rika snapped back into the world of reality. That voice.... Kimiko! She felt a growl crawl up her throat. Ooh... she just wanted to-- WHAM!-- hit her! You know, make her feel the pain she'd caused!   
  


Humph... it was no fun now.... Tossing a strand of hair away with great ease, Kimiko asked, "So, then... where is he? That guy you were with?" Her opponents eyes fell to the floor. Good... she had her right where she wanted! "He left, eh? Didn't like hanging with a tomboy who has no feelings whatsoever?" 'Fight me, Nonaka... fight me and see if you can beat me this time...,' she muttered within her mind. How many times had they fought? How many? She was not going to let Rika get away with embarrassing her like that! And in front of the entire school, too!   
  


How... dare she.... She had no right making such careless claims like that. "You don't even know him!" Rika proclaimed, fist drawing back. Kimiko didn't even know that stupid goggle-head! He... he was her only friend-- well, excluding her grandma. He sat there and listened when she talked; he laughed and attempted to make her laugh; he was there when she cried.... Her clenched hand swung forward. All she had to do was to shut her up.... All she had to do....   
  


Rika stopped right at the girl's nose. No... she had promised him-- hadn't she? Fighting wouldn't get her anywhere, anyway... she knew that. She sort of always had... but it was just a hype that she enjoyed. Still... not now. "This is stupid," she muttered. "I don't want to waste my time on something like--"   
  


"Oh, REALLY?!"   
  


THWACK!   
  


Almost too fast to be seen, Kimiko had swung her own fist out and rammed it against Rika's cheek! It was a cheap, dirty shot... but she felt like doing it. Besides... Rika was acting differently today-- maybe it was the boy's fault?   
  


Rika flew backwards; she felt some blood spurt from her mouth. Dang-- that was rough! And as soon as she could, she'd go and give it right back to that idiot! She would NOT let her get away with that-- not at all! Before anything else... Rika fell onto something... soft. Okay... that was weird. Wasn't there a door there?   
  


She looked up... to see a confused Takato. "Goggle-head...," she muttered, feeling some heat pour onto her face. What... was he doing there?! He wasn't supposed to see her go and take her revenge!   
  


"R-Rika...?" She... she was fighting. But she said that she wouldn't.... A lie.... She lied to him! "Why...?" he rasped, watching as she pulled herself off of him.   
  


What?! Why, what? She hadn't done anything wrong! It was a Kimiko's fault! She had been the one to hit her! Rika had stopped before starting anything! "I didn't do anything!" she hissed at him, eyes burning with anger... and truth.   
  


Oops... that was her cue to run! "Well... see ya at school, Rika!" And with that... Kimiko jogged off and into the crowd. No one would find her in that mess! Free for the time! Well... at least until Monday.   
  


Takato studied his friend's face.... She had a huge red mark-- Kimiko had hit her rather hard-- and a small trail of blood on the corner of her lip. The other girl didn't seem to have been hurt.... Then... Rika had told him the truth...? She had kept her promise...? "Sorry...." Man... he felt awful for blaming her the way he did!   
  


That... that wuss! Running away before she could get hurt! Ooh! When school came around next week, she'd be ready! Who cared if she got detention or something? She needed to teach that brat a lesson! "Don't bother," she mumbled, wiping her mouth off. "I'll get her Monday...." Yeah... right in front of the entire school! Then who would they laugh at? Hmm?   
  


'Get her Monday...?' What did she... no! No-- she couldn't! "Rika-- please stop all this fighting!" She could get hurt! If something happened to her....   
  


Gee... now he was worried? What was with this guy? "Why? They usually start it!" she protested, pointing to her cheek. Didn't he see that she had to stick up for herself?! No one cared what happened to her, so she had to take care of herself!   
  


Why... was she being so stubborn? "Please...." Without much thought, he snatched her wrist; her face turned to his. "Promise me you won't...," he pleaded. With her eyes locked onto his own, he tried to see... within her soul.   
  


Blank. It was as if she were hiding behind a wall... an even bigger wall than before. She was still scared, eh? Poor, poor Rika.... But... what was this feeling...? This strange, odd feeling he felt now... when they were so close-- almost nose to nose-- looking into each others eyes.... He felt his heart speed up; his breath caught in his throat.   
  


No way... did he...? He felt as though he wanted to... kiss her! But... how could that be possible? They'd only known each other for a short time... and he wasn't some fifteen-year-old! He never even dated a girl before! His only other crush had been on Jeri, and that didn't even last long! So what was wrong with him?! Why did he feel that way right now?   
  


Okay... what was that weird look he was giving her? She turned her head away. It made her feel funny... and she didn't like it. "Look, Goggle-boy... I promise-- all right?" She tried to pull her hand away... but couldn't. What was wrong with him?! He wouldn't let go! It was as if he were in a trance... or something.   
  


Rika's words suddenly hit him... and he released her wrist. What was going on...? Emptiness seemed to flood into the pit of his stomach. He liked her... he liked her a LOT. Why... hadn't he noticed it sooner...? "Rika...," he started. When she turned to look at him... he felt his face heat up. God... it was going to be harder to talk to her now....   
  


"What...?" Her face was starting to hurt.... She needed to get home and put some ice on it.... And what was wrong with Goggle-head? Why was he acting so... different?   
  


"N... nothing." He couldn't say it.... Not now, anyway.... "Come on...," he muttered, grasping her hand and dragging her to the mall's exit. "Let's get you to my house...."   
  


His house?! Why his? Why couldn't he just take her home?! "Hey! Wait a second!" she demanded, yet kept on walking. For all she knew, his house was closer... and her cheek was really sore now! Ice would really feel nice, and it may lower the risk of a huge bruise.... Finally... she just gave in and followed. Oh, well.... He knew where she lived, so why not?   
  


~*~   
  


"Hey, Mom? Can you get me an ice pack?"   
  


What? Why would he need...? "Why?" she called out to her son. He didn't get hurt or anything... did he? Oh... her poor baby! He'd never been in a fight before! If he....   
  


"A friend of mine was... um-- hurt!"   
  


A... friend? Which one? He had so many anymore.... Sighing and muttering a small something to herself, Mrs. Matsuki went to fetch it. As always... putting others before himself. She had such a kind boy....   
  


Takato gently shut his door. Oh, boy... when his mother got up there... what would she say? Anything at all? He hoped not... it would be too embarrassing.... Then again... a simple 'is she okay?' would do.   
  


Rika, once sitting on Takato's bed, scanned his room. Gee... it was a mess... and she wasn't just saying that. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, papers and pencils were cluttered about his desk and pictures hung on his walls. Most of them... were drawn pictures. She remembered him mentioning that he liked to draw, but....   
  


"Your pictures...," she whispered, "are pretty good...." Her purple eyes trailed to the floor. Compliments were hard for her to say... but she wanted to be nice.... Besides-- they were good! Real good for a kid his age!   
  


Oh, man! He was beet red, wasn't he?! He laughed nervously and muttered a small "thanks." It was so hard.... I mean-- he just discovered that he liked her! How was he supposed to act? She thought of him as a friend.... It wasn't like he didn't think of her as a friend anymore-- of course he did! It was just--   
  


"Takato? Here's that ice pack you needed!"   
  


Mrs. Matsuki entered the room... to see her son blushing deeply at a girl sitting on his bed. What... was going on here? Who was she? His friend? Well... he wasn't acting like they were 'just friends!' He was....   
  


She handed him the pack and walked away. She wasn't even going to ask....   
  


Oh... geeze. That was even worse than her saying something! Still... it wasn't as bad as.... Sighing heavily, he moved over to Rika. It was just... a very confusing day.... "Here," he whispered, offering the ice to her gently. Everything... was just jumbled in his head....   
  


"Thanks...." A small wave of relief flooded her cheek as the pack was pressed against it. He... was so kind. Quite unlike those at her school.... And even though she had vowed so long ago... she couldn't help but wonder.... Why? Why did she feel so... different when with him? Why did she feel like she actually mattered...? 'Doesn't matter...,' she concluded. It didn't.... He wanted to be friends; they became friends-- just not close ones... not really. Still....   
  


"I had better get going...," Rika grumbled; she stood and started for the door. It would be a long walk home... but, again, it didn't matter.... "My mom's probably pitching a fit...."   
  


She... had to go? Already? "I... I can walk you home!" He didn't want her to walk around all by herself! It was getting late out! Besides, she was 'injured!' He would only blame himself if she were hurt....   
  


Walk her home? Really! She wasn't some weak, little 'damsel in distress!' "Nah... I'll be fine." Maybe she could take the subway or something.... Anything but hitching a ride.... Even her own mother didn't do that!   
  


Ooh... he didn't know whether to believe her, or.... "Okay...." He gave in. No use in arguing tonight.... He didn't want to tarnish what had just been done.... It felt like... she trusted him more.... A smile formed on his face. God... his dream girl.... Who would've guessed? "Be careful...," he advised.   
  


Oh, she'd be more than careful.... For once, she turned to him... and felt her lips curve upward. It wasn't very good; for all she knew... it looked more like a smirk. Oh well.... "I will." And so they said their goodbyes, and she left. Home wouldn't be the best of places to go at the time... at least for her. As soon as her mother found out about the mall incident....   
  


She was gone... and he felt a piece of his heart grow dark.... Almost like it had disappeared. So then... this was what it felt like.... He had liked someone before, but it had never felt like this.... This was... this was....   
  


Takato pulled off his goggles and fell back onto his bed. Staring up at the painted ceiling, he breathed a heavy sigh. No use in denying any of it.... What he felt for Rika... was something much, much, much stronger than a crush.... Without moving his almond eyes, he reached into his pocket. His heart felt happy... sad... and like something was pricking it with a needle. The strange part was... they all happened at the same time. He held the card he'd purchased earlier that day out in front of him. Someday... when he finally discovered what he was feeling... he'd give it to her....   
  


The holographic Sakuyamon card.   
  


~*~   
  


The stars twinkled and danced throughout the sky. He sat there in his seat, pondering what the world would be like... once his plan was released. How would the people react...? How would they deal with it...?   
  


How would she react...?   
  


The chair spun around, powered by his strong, adult legs. If she was still the way he last remembered, then.... She would enjoy it almost as much as he.... The picture on the corner of his desk grinned out at him; he couldn't help but smile back.   
  


Soon... just a few more weeks-- a month, possibly. He could soon reunite with--   
  


"Sir! The DM program has been finished," called a worker, "and awaits your inspection!"   
  


Good.... They were one step closer to his goal.... "Excellent!" he exclaimed, standing and walking to the front of his desk. "Tell Janyuu to set it up!"   
  


Before exciting... he turned his head and sighed. "Wait for me...," he muttered softly... taking one more look out of his window. His life had been lonely long enough.... It was time to end it.   
  


It was... time to make dreams... reality.   
  


All they needed to do... was to locate the biggest dreamer.   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: Konnichiwa, mina-san! I thought I could get this out by Sunday, but... I fell a little behind.... Ooh... more Rukato this time! Didja like? And who is that guy...? You can guess, but I don't think I'll say until it is revealed! (Evil, aren't I?) Only other thing I wanted to let you guys know... was that I am also writing another Rukato-- a comedy! It's called 'School Day Blues,' so go check it out! And as for your question, Ori... Rika is actually going to meet everyone else in the next chapter!! I can't wait! Thanks goes out to all who read/review this story.... I know it isn't the best... but I do try! If you want to see more 'sappy' stuff, just tell me! I'll try to plug some in! Well, I leave you with a preview for the next chapter!   
  


Fated: Part Seven 

Friends   
  


It was okay.... It was okay.... It was okay....   
  


It was NOT okay.... Takato glanced over to his friend nervously. They... were pretty close.... I mean-- sitting on one of those little boats, paddling around a lake and watching as others went to the far corners to-- ahem!-- make out... wasn't fun. But... she had agreed to it, so.... He slumped in his seat; his shoulder brushed against hers.... Even without looking he felt himself blush lightly. God! He was being so stupid!   
  


Rika kept her eyes focused out in front of her. She had no idea why Goggle-head had wanted to do this, but.... Well, they had planned on spending the day together, hadn't they? What else were friends supposed to do? She never really had any friends before him, so.... Besides, playing the card game every day... was getting old. At least they had something different to do....   
  


Bored. Bored. Really bored. They hadn't even talked much! Then again... what was he going to say? 'Rika...? I think I like you...,' wouldn't really work right now, ya know.... Water sprang up and hit his arm. Man! That wasn't as cold as he had thought! They could've gone swimming in that! Geeze, why didn't--   
  


A-ha! Snickering at his idea, Takato leaned forward... and dunked his hand into the water. If anything, it was something to break the uneasy silence! He brought his hand out and flung it Rika's way. She didn't even see it coming!   
  


What was that?! She felt something hit her face! Turning, she saw the goggle-boy bent partially over the boat, eyes grinning playfully. Why that dirty, little.... She spun, plunged own hand in the warm water and forcefully sent some of the liquid flying. "Here!" she yelped jokingly. "Have a taste of your own medicine!"   
  


Water sploshed and splashed all around them; they were too busy laughing to care, though. For the first time in a long time, Rika was having fun.... She hadn't been so happy since... since her father....   
  


She felt something on her head... and gasped as she saw Takato yank out her ponytail! Laughing, he held it as high as he could. No! She hated having her hair down! "Give it back!" she cried, trying to reach for it. She wasn't jesting this time! Really-- she wanted it back! With a fierce "argh," she snatched it from him.   
  


Gee... she wasn't happy anymore... was she? He finally opened his almond eyes... to see an image of beauty. Sure... she was wet, but it didn't matter.... "You...," he muttered, turning red against his wishes, "look nice with your hair... down." 


	8. Part Seven: Friends

Fated: Part Seven 

Friends   
  
  
  


"Hey, Chumly! You goin' to the park today with us?"   
  


"Yeah-- we'll all be there!"   
  


Takato, who was in a hurry to get off the school grounds, laughed nervously. Darnit! He had been hoping to go to the park with Rika today! You know... take a walk, talk and perhaps actually have some fun! If they were there....   
  


Still-- why couldn't he tell them about her? When did she become his 'secret?' One that he seemed to be... greedy about? Besides, weren't they his BEST friends? The ones he could confide in? Said he, although wearily:   
  


"Sure... and-- um-- can I bring a friend, too?"   
  


A friend...? Maybe... maybe that was where he'd been the past few weeks! "Sure!" Kazu thought for a moment; it sort of sent some dust flying in the corridors of his mind! "Do they play Digimon? If so, how good are they?!"   
  


Kenta sighed. He was at it again.... Glancing at Takato, he muttered, "Ya know-- it doesn't matter.... Jeri comes all the time, and she never plays!" Of course... she supplied the food.   
  


Gee... did Rika play the card game...? Hmm. That was a hard one. "Yeah, they know how-- they're real good, too!" Alright, so he may have been exaggerating, but really! He'd never beaten her, so what made him think that she was a poor player?!   
  


Kazu jumped for joy. "YES!" Finally! Another talented player worth his time-- at least... he hoped. "Don't forget to stop by!" he called, jogging off with Kenta in tow. The poor kid... why did he put up with such a... a HYPER friend? A moment later, Henry (who had been talking to Jeri) galloped after them; his yelps and pleas for a slower departure were mere echoes to the distant boys.   
  


With a small chortle, the brown-haired boy walked off, not knowing what the future had in store for him... and not really caring.   
  


~*~   
  


Thursday... a school day.... Rika Nonaka made her way home after yet another day of hell. Kimiko still ranted and raved about the mall scene; more kids bugged her about it now, since it had happened almost a week ago. Man! She wanted to just swing her fists and end their taunts and teases! With but one hit, they could learn why one should never mock Rika! And yet she....   
  


She kept her promise.   
  


"I'm home!" she called. No one answered; she didn't expect anyone to. Her mom was out at a photo shoot and wouldn't be home until late. Her grandma had gone shopping early this week because food was running low in the house.   
  


Loneliness.   
  


Solitude.   
  


Right then... she wanted her goggle-headed friend to be there with her.... She needed to feel special... to feel needed.   
  


She wanted to know... someone cared....   
  


Walking into her quaint, little room... she prepared to change into her well-known favorite outfit.... It expressed her feelings rather clearly, and she'd always wear it-- even when it had holes and didn't quite fit as good anymore. What could she say? When you like a shirt, you like it!   
  


Just as Goggle-head wore his blue t-shirt with the hood....   
  


Shaking her head, she changed. That boy.... Ever since she met him, he had changed her... changed her in a way that... that she had never thought possible. But... what was he to her-- really? Just... a friend? Or had he somehow become something much, much, much more...? More than a friend...? Could she possibly....   
  


Tmp. Tmp. Tmp.   
  


"Coming!"   
  


~*~   
  


He was so astonished! Without much question, Rika had agreed to go have a day at the park! She even wanted to see his friends! I mean, really! He had really accomplished something! Before him, Rika had been cruel and cold to and about everything! Now... now she was different. She was kinder... and gentler.   
  


Takato smiled as they walked-- side by side, might I add-- down a grassy path. It was nice.... He enjoyed the tranquillity. Rika must've, too, because she merely looked around and studied the various surroundings.   
  


A sudden thought hit the boy. What was he supposed to do now?! He couldn't exactly hold her hand, or anything, so.... What? What could they, as friends, do? Looking around, the goggle-boy chuckled with a nervous tone. Good Lord....   
  


There were people all over! Not just any people, either! Couples! God-- he just wanted to die right then! How... embarrassing. Rika didn't like him that way, and it felt (at least to him) that he was implying... something else. Fighting back a howl of rage, he turned to his friend. "Hey, Rika?"   
  


"Hmm...?" Her violet eyes roamed about; they slowly lazed up to meet his eyes. What was with him? He looked like a wreck! "What...?"   
  


Eh? What...? Did... did he look THAT bad? Oh...! "Um... er-- whatcha wanna do?" he rambled out suddenly. Man! Stupid! What was that? He had invited her-- he should've planned something out! He fought control over his hand.... It sorta wanted to... to whack him upside the head for saying something so lame!   
  


What... did she want to do? Well... she didn't really care-- it wasn't like it mattered. She tried to smile; to her, it still felt rusty. "You can pick," she muttered, eyes trailing out again. Ahh... there was a lake here? With the sun slowly sinking in the sky, the scene was actually quite... peaceful. Geeze... she really had changed.... 'Back then... would I have stopped to adore the sun against the water's surface?' she wondered lightly. Probably... not.   
  


What was she looking at? The lake? Takato caught a glimpse of some boats floating around. A-hah! He could do that! Not thinking twice, he asked: "Feel like taking a 'boat ride?'"   
  


~*~   
  


It was okay.... It was okay.... It was okay....   
  


It was NOT okay.... Takato glanced over to his friend nervously. They... were pretty close.... I mean-- sitting on one of those little boats, paddling around a lake and watching as others went to the far corners to-- ahem!-- make out... wasn't fun. But... she had agreed to it, so.... He slumped in his seat; his shoulder brushed against hers.... Even without looking he felt himself blush lightly. God! He was being so stupid!   
  


Rika kept her eyes focused out in front of her. She had no idea why Goggle-head had wanted to do this, but.... Well, they had planned on spending the day together, hadn't they? What else were friends supposed to do? She never really had any friends before him, so.... Besides, playing the card game every day... was getting old. At least they had something different to do....   
  


Bored. Bored. Really bored. They hadn't even talked much! Then again... what was he going to say? 'Rika...? I think I like you...,' wouldn't really work right now, ya know.... Water sprang up and hit his arm. Man! That wasn't as cold as he had thought! They could've gone swimming in that! Geeze, why didn't--   
  


A-ha! Snickering at his idea, Takato leaned forward... and dunked his hand into the water. If anything, it was something to break the uneasy silence! He brought his hand out and flung it Rika's way. She didn't even see it coming!   
  


What was that?! She felt something hit her face! Turning, she saw the goggle-boy bent partially over the boat, eyes grinning playfully. Why that dirty, little.... She spun, plunged own hand in the warm water and forcefully sent some of the liquid flying. "Here!" she yelped jokingly. "Have a taste of your own medicine!"   
  


Water sploshed and splashed all around them; they were too busy laughing to care, though. For the first time in a long time, Rika was having fun.... She hadn't been so happy since... since her father....   
  


She felt something on her head... and gasped as she saw Takato yank out her ponytail! Laughing, he held it as high as he could. No! She hated having her hair down! "Give it back!" she cried, trying to reach for it. She wasn't jesting this time! Really-- she wanted it back! With a fierce "argh," she snatched it from him.   
  


Gee... she wasn't happy anymore... was she? He finally opened his almond eyes... to see an image of beauty. Sure... she was wet, but it didn't matter.... "You...," he muttered, turning red against his wishes, "look nice with your hair... down."   
  


Wha... what...? Rika felt her face burn hotly. Oh... did he just say what she thought...? No... no one had EVER complimented her in any way before.... Well, that wasn't true. He mother had claimed her as beautiful... but her excuse was always 'because you're my daughter!' "Whatever...," she murmured, wishing that the redness would go away. Curse him!   
  


Takato was sure that he'd be smacked... or something similar to it. After waiting a moment, he watched as she carefully slid her hair ribbon over her hand... and onto her wrist! She... she was going to leave it down? She was! Had he gotten to her...? Maybe... but she was probably doing it because he was her friend.... It wasn't like she liked him....   
  


With a groan, he folded his arms behind his head. Life, he had finally decided, was... confusing. More than confusing! Life was a puzzle waiting to be stomped on! All it did was sit there, mocking and taunting you to come over and try to finish it; it would soon become so complicated that you just had to hit it!   
  


Yup-- he could be an author one day. 'Takato's Version of Life.' That's what he would call his first book. Watch no one read it, either. Oh well.... That's life.   
  


It just really, really, really sucked at times.   
  


~*~   
  


"Come on, Henry! Best... two out of five!"   
  


Henry Wong, grinning like the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland,' shook his head. Nope. He was gonna let Kazu suffer.... "Sorry, pal," he muttered, stretching and yawning. "I don't think I need to humiliate you anymore...." That was for sure....   
  


No! He had to keep on playing! Kenta-- the idiot-- had forgotten his deck, Jeri didn't even own any cards and Takato hadn't shown up yet with his friend! What else could he do? He NEEDED to play! Right now! "Please...? Oh, pretty please-- with sugar on top and ice cream in the middle and sprinkles and hot fudge and--"   
  


Oh, geeze.... Did he really think that sucking up would work? Nah... not on him! With a chuckle, Henry reached over for one of Jeri's sandwiches; they were ham and cheese, but tasted great! Then again... he liked anything Jeri made, so....   
  


Alright, alright.... Yeah... you could say that he kinda liked Jeri.... It was just that... he wasn't sure what to do, ya know? He was just... unsure. What if she didn't like him? Well, 'course she liked him... but he meant the way that he felt for her.... Did she...?   
  


Kenta sighed. Kazu wouldn't shut up! He was so desperate... he even added a Digimon booster pack to his please.... Glancing around, his eyes spotted a familiar figure walking toward them. "Hey, guys! It's Takato!" Who was that with him? That friend Kazu had mentioned earlier? If you asked him, it looked like his friend was a....   
  


"Is that a girl with Chumly?" Kazu raved. Oh, this was sweet! Takato had been skipping out on them a lot, lately; his crush on Jeri seemed to have vanished; he claimed to have made a friend not that long ago; this friend seemed to look like a girl.... Hmm... not very suspicious, eh?   
  


Jeri studied the upcoming figure carefully. Yes... yes-- it did look like a girl. Well... unless it was a boy with really long hair. "I think so...."   
  


"Shh!" Henry hissed. "Here they come!" They couldn't act like that! His friend would get the wrong impression! With a groan, he prepared to play another game with the beggar. Just his luck....   
  


Okay... she could pick them out pretty easily. The one with the glasses was... Kenta-- right? Yeah.... And the two playing-- the one with the visor, and the one with the blue hair-- they... were Kazu and Henry. Jeri... she was the girl. Sure... she had it down pact. No problem.   
  


Takato grinned shakily. How... were they gonna act? "Hey!" he called, walking up and plopping down next to Kenta; Rika sat right beside him... which sent off a small blush. Darnit! He didn't want to act that way while around his friends! They... they would tease him SO bad! Clearing his throat, he asked:   
  


"So, what's up?"   
  


Gee... what was up...? How about him and that girl? Kazu chortled from behind his hat. It was just too good! Seeing his pal heat up like that-- especially when she only sat next to him! Boy! He had it bad! "Aren't," he started silkily, "you going to introduce us...?"   
  


Boys-- such jerks! That was one reason why she didn't completely hate her school! Rika shot him a dagger-filled glare. "You're Kazu, he's Kenta, that guy's Henry and she's Jeri," she growled; she then added, "I already know Takato."   
  


Laughing to himself, Takato felt sweat slide down his face. God... they just HAD to get her mad.... "This... is Rika. Rika Nonaka." Man-- they weren't going to let him live this down, were they? Why couldn't they just accept it? Agh... he needed someone to talk to. He needed to tell someone about his problems.... Maybe... maybe he'd talk to Jeri... she seemed to know a lot about people....   
  


Had he heard right? Did he just say...? "R... Rika No... naka?" stammered Kenta. "The Rika Nonaka?" Oh, my... if it was her, then....   
  


"The Digimon Queen?!" Kazu yelped. It... it was her, wasn't it? She... she was so famous.... And there she was... sitting right in front of them!   
  


Rika smirked. So then... they knew who she was.... Her reputation was quite the something, really. At least here... she wouldn't be called names like 'Hellbound Nonaka.' Not that she didn't like the nicknames... in fact, she had helped create some of them in the first place.   
  


What were they talking about? 'The Digimon Queen?' Sure-- he'd heard of her... but Rika...? Takato looked over to his friend. The way she was acting.... It was true, wasn't it...? But... why did she tell him...? Slightly disappointed, he smiled weakly. Might as well play along with it.   
  


Besides... it wasn't every day you learned that your best friend was a celebrity.   
  


~*~   
  


It was getting late... and Rika was bored out of her wits. No matter how hard any of them tried, she beat them with ease. It wasn't very hard, although Kazu's whines made her head throb lightly.   
  


"I can't believe she beat Henry!" he cried, falling back onto the grass; his cards scattered about. He didn't really care.... He'd just been beaten by a girl! That was it! It was time to go buy a new set of cards!   
  


"Look...," Rika muttered, standing and backing slowly. "I really have to get home-- my mom will be home soon." If she were to get home too late... her mother would kill her... then ground her from the park or Digimon for a while.... Not that it would stop her any.   
  


Takato sprang up and started after her. He didn't want her to go alone! He already felt bad the last time when she went home after the fight at the mall! "Wait up! I-I'll walk you!"   
  


As the two faded in the distance, Jeri let out a long, happy sigh. "Takato really likes her...," she whispered. He had finally found the person he cared for most... just as she was beginning to discover for herself. Taking a quick peek toward Henry, she stood and started on her journey home. It wouldn't be a very long one, but her father may be upset for her being out so late....   
  


Kazu, Kenta and Henry exchanged looks. Thanks to Takato, they... had just met one of the best Digimon players in Japan.... They had gone up against her, bravely believing that they could win... and lost.   
  


Gee... that didn't tint their self-esteem at all....   
  


~*~   
  


He could do it! All he had to do was hand it to her and smile-- not that hard! But... what if she said something unexpected? What was he supposed to do, then? Eh?   
  


Eh?!   
  


Standing on the Nonaka family porch, Takato blushed yet again. Ah... he had to learn how to control that.... Liking someone was one thing-- liking a friend was a whole other story....   
  


Smiling sincerely, Rika whispered, "Thanks... for taking me to the park." She... felt special.... It felt so good... so good. She never wanted to lose that feeling. Knowing that she would... once she entered the house, she sighed. Only when she was with him....   
  


"Be... before you go, I want t-to give you something...." Please... don't act like a fool.... Don't screw up somewhere, Matsuki! If he were to mess up, he'd... he'd kick himself!   
  


A... a gift? "For me?" she asked softly. No one's ever... given her a present before.... She didn't know what to do.... Was she supposed to take it and say 'thanks?' Was there something more? Oh... so many new things....   
  


Be brave! 'I can do this!' he claimed to himself, digging into the far corners of his pocket. Yes! He had the ability to do whatever his heart reached for! Whatever his were aimed at! There! He found it! Yanking it out, he thrust it into her face. He knew she would like it, but....   
  


Accepting the token, she noticed how... incredibly thin it was... and how it was in the shape of a.... Oh, my God.... It couldn't be.... Rika pulled the card out of its container. It was! The holographic Sakuyamon card! But... why did he...? Why...?   
  


Tears formed in her eyes... and she leaned forward to hug him. It was really the first time they... had ever truly hugged, so.... "Thank you...," she murmured under her breath. There was just... something about him....   
  


He... he was a little ridged. Okay-- a lot. He hadn't expected her to hug him! This was something entirely knew! But... he could handle it.... Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled a smile that seemed to tell all.... "You're welcome...." She... smelt so nice.... He wanted to protest when she gently pulled away, but didn't. Instead, he kept her close... so that they were practically nose to nose....   
  


What... was he doing? His eyes... what were they trying to tell her? What was she supposed to see...? "Goggle-head.... What...?" Oh... Rika felt lost within his almond eyes... trapped inside of them. The only thing was... she didn't want to be let out. Her heart sped up as she felt herself get lulled forward....   
  


Takato was... well, out of it, really. Her purple eyes were so relaxing, so.... He leaned forward; he watched as her eyes began to shut. They... they were going to kiss... weren't they? If they did... would Rika smack him right afterwards? Or... would she...? Takato closed his own eyes and felt his head tilt slightly.   
  


Slowly... the two brought their lips closer... and closer... and--   
  


WHAM!   
  


"Rika? Are you out there?!"   
  


The redhead and goggle-boy flung apart; both wore a mask of red. Mrs. Nonaka looked from her daughter... to the boy beside her. She had never seen him before.... Perhaps he was a friend of Rika's.... But the way they were acting....   
  


Realizing what she'd done, Mrs. Nonaka waved and laughed. "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to interrupt!" Oh, her baby was growing up!   
  


Rika shoved her foot in the nearly-closed sliding door. What the heck was her mother talking aobut? 'Interrupt?' Interrupt what? "Nothing," she hissed, "happened." Stupid Mother.... Always making a big deal out of nothing.... Without even saying 'goodbye,' she stomped in and made her way to her room. Nothing... that was right. Not. A. Thing.   
  


What... was Rika's problem? "Uh... I'll see you tomorrow!" called Takato; her mother gave him a sad smile, then shut the door. Oh, geeze.... From what he could hear, Rika's mom was scolding her... wasn't she?   
  


Sighing heavily, the boy walked out onto the street. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets. Tomorrow... would be interesting.... Especially after what ALMOST happened....   
  


Even now, he wondered.... If it had, what would he have done?   
  


~*~   
  


"Are you trying to tell me that you haven't found the dreamer yet?!"   
  


Daisy, the blond working on the Dream Waves, winced. He was getting impatient.... If he were tp get beyond that, would he.... "No, sir," she muttered. "I believe that we are close, though."   
  


"Close...?" he mimicked. Was that all? Well, then. They were 'close' to being finished. "Close, but no cigar...." With a small mumble about who should be doing what if this were ever attempted again, he turned to the people at the computers. Asked he:   
  


"Janyuu, is the DM program still running smoothly?"   
  


"I've recently found a few minor glitches since the inspection, but nothing Yamaki and I can't handle...." Unless they decided to mess it up even more.... Of course, they didn't know what he'd do to them then....   
  


Glitches? Oh, well... that shouldn't be that difficult. "Fix them." With a flick of his wrist, his lighter flashed. Nervousness was getting to him.... They were so close to their goal... yet so far....   
  


He placed his cigarette in the corner of his mouth and puffed rapidly. At his rate, he'd need a new one soon.... With a glance to the window... he breathed out a thick cloud of smoke. Yeah... they were unhealthy... but who cared? They calmed his nerves.   
  


"We must find our dreamer... and complete the program. Without them, we cannot reach our destination.... We cannot make dreams reality... unless they are united...."   
  


It was going to be another long, hell of a night.   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: *eeps and hides* Gomen nasai for the long wait! I've been sick, and I have school.... The only time I've had to type is right before I sleep; a good thing about that is... my sister is away at 6th grade camp!! Yeah! Anyway... good bit of Rukato fluff? Like? No? Please review and tell me!!! I'll feel sooo happy! And as for the next part... it's gonna be more serious. Yup-- I am starting to get to the actual plot! Mwahaha.... Here's the preview! Enjoy!- Angel-Chan   
  


Fated: Part Eight 

Why?   
  


Yesterday had... been fun. It was something that she actually looked forward to again-- very soon, even! He had been so kind to her....   
  


A small item caught her eye; it sat on her desk. Oh... the Sakuyamon card.... The one that Goggle-head had given her... and then they almost....   
  


Rika shook her head, red locks falling over her violet eyes. She had to forget about it-- it wouldn't have happened. They were just friends! Friends didn't do those kind of things! Did they...?   
  


Agh... she had to get ready for school... and force on that stupid uniform. She hated it so.... Walking out of her room, the girl groaned and noticed the bathroom was in use. "Hey--" she knocked gently on the door "--you almost done?" That's when she heard it....   
  


Vomiting sounds.   
  


She ignored the twinge of uneasiness bursting form within her. It was probably nothing... just her mother or grandmother getting sick.... Yes-- nothing more than that. But... why did she have such a queasy, sinking feeling...?   
  


The door opened... and out stumbled her mother. Oh... God. She looked so pale and.... It suddenly hit her. But... it couldn't be-- it just couldn't! Nothing like that ever happened to her! Without letting her mother leave, she shoved her way into the bathroom. Whatever she was looking for, it had to be there! Was it in the cabinet? No-- nothing. Was it in the trash bin...? Was...?   
  


No... no-- it couldn't be! Rika fought back the tears and picked up her findings with care. She... she wouldn't believe it. NO! Turning to her mother... she mouthed the only thing that came to mind: "Why...?"   
  


What...? Mrs. Nonaka stared at the object in her daughter's hands, dumbfounded. "Rika, honey... I can explain--"   
  


Why...? Why would she do that to her? To their family?! "I can't believe you!" she cried, tossing her evidence toward her mother; blind behind tears of anger and rage, she stormed out of the house. No one... she couldn't trust anyone! Her mother... her mother had gone and done something so stupid-- so selfish! Right then, Rika hated her life....   
  


And so she ran... leaving her mother to ride the pity party express.... 


	9. Part Eight: Why?

Fated: Part Eight 

Why?   
  
  
  


Dreams.... Everybody has them, although most forget their meaning by morning. Many often wonder... why do we dream...? What is so important about them? Well....   
  


Forget what the scientists tell you.... Sure-- your brain IS getting rest, perhaps remembering something and even allowing you to see things while your eyes are closed, but.... It is your imagination that truly takes the cake when it comes to dreams. Without an imagination, you don't really dream... you just... sleep. The bigger the imagination, the better the dream, usually....   
  


And when your imagination is believing, and your dreams are something that are more like wishes... you may be a true dreamer. But even then... it depends on how big your dreams really are....   
  


In order to be the biggest dreamer, you must....   
  


~*~   
  


RAT TAT TAT!   
  


Takato, still half dead, sat straight up; his eyes merely drooped again, and he groaned. What was it...? He... was tired. Very, very tired. Sleep.... Griping to himself, he started to fall backwards and--   
  


"Takato Matsuki! Get out of bed this instant!"   
  


This time... the poor kid rolled off his bed, tangled in his bed sheets. Darnit.... "Why?" he whined, glancing at the clock. He still had an hour before school! It wasn't like it took him that long to get ready!   
  


His mother opened the door, gave him a you'd-better-listen-to-me glare and stated: "Because... you're late any other day." She was getting sick of his laziness.... No wonder he was tired-- he spent the afternoons with his friends! He could at least come home once and a while to let them know he was alive!   
  


Laughing uneasily, Takato nodded and apologized. Okay... he wasn't about to get on his mother's bad side, so... he'd just agree with her. Usually that worked the best.   
  


Mrs. Matsuki smiled, happy with her son's acceptance. That was much better than having to fight with him to put on his school clothes.... "Good. Come eat some breakfast."   
  


Breakfast...? How long had it been since the last time he'd ever been able to do that? Well, if he couldn't remember... then it had been a while. Rubbing his tired eyes gingerly, Takato stood; he looked down at the mess of sheets and let out another groan. Bad day already....   
  


Still-- it couldn't get much worse... could it?   
  


~*~   
  


It was morning already...? But... she had been dreaming such a nice dream.... No-- not a nicedream-- a good dream. They never really happened, so why should she ever enjoy them? Especially when they left her mind by the time school started. So, if something forgotten so quickly was important, then... why did they forget them? Weren't they just something your mind made up? Yes... they were....   
  


Still... they were rather thrilling at times. Almost like a little movie in your head.   
  


Sighing softly, Rika folded her blankets and set them in the corner of her room; she then pulled out her uniform and set it out carefully on her desk. School was such a pain at times.... Goggle-head was lucky-- his school didn't enforce some stupid uniform rule.... And, mentioning the goggle-boy....   
  


Yesterday had... been fun. It was something that she actually looked forward to again-- very soon, even! He had been so kind to her....   
  


A small item caught her eye; it sat on her desk. Oh... the Sakuyamon card.... The one that Goggle-head had given her... and then they almost....   
  


Rika shook her head, red locks falling over her violet eyes. She had to forget about it-- it wouldn't have happened. They were just friends! Friends didn't do those kind of things! Did they...?   
  


Agh... she had to get ready for school... and force on that stupid uniform. She hated it so.... Walking out of her room, the girl groaned and noticed the bathroom was in use. "Hey--" she knocked gently on the door "--you almost done?" That's when she heard it....   
  


Vomiting sounds.   
  


She ignored the twinge of uneasiness bursting form within her. It was probably nothing... just her mother or grandmother getting sick.... Yes-- nothing more than that. But... why did she have such a queasy, sinking feeling...?   
  


The door opened... and out stumbled her mother. Oh... God. She looked so pale and.... It suddenly hit her. But... it couldn't be-- it just couldn't! Nothing like that ever happened to her! Without letting her mother leave, she shoved her way into the bathroom. Whatever she was looking for, it had to be there! Was it in the cabinet? No-- nothing. Was it in the trash bin...? Was...?   
  


No... no-- it couldn't be! Rika fought back the tears and picked up her findings with care. She... she wouldn't believe it. NO! Turning to her mother... she mouthed the only thing that came to mind: "Why...?"   
  


What...? Mrs. Nonaka stared at the object in her daughter's hands, dumbfounded. "Rika, honey... I can explain--"   
  


Why...? Why would she do that to her? To their family?! "I can't believe you!" she cried, tossing her evidence toward her mother; blind behind tears of anger and rage, she stormed out of the house. No one... she couldn't trust anyone! Her mother... her mother had gone and done something so stupid-- so selfish! Right then, Rika hated her life....   
  


And so she ran... leaving her mother to ride the pity party express....   
  


~*~   
  


Rika didn't know where she was running or when she would stop. She just felt so... so betrayed. Why?! Why would her mother not even tell her about it? Did she not trust her? Did she think that she could get away with it? Why... why would she want to face it all by herself...? She was so selfish! No one needed to be alone-- but she was just being stupid! Why had she done what she'd done?!   
  


An image of a smiling face with shining brown eyes came to her mind. Stopping, Rika glanced around; she... she was close to where....   
  


Oh, God! She needed to talk to someone! It was just too much to handle on her own! She... she wanted comfort. She needed comfort.... There! The bakery! Without even checking to see if it was open, she flung open the door and ran up the stairs. Yeah... she knew that he had school, too... but he was probably still there....   
  


Before anything else... the redhead fell to her knees; sobs of pain escaped her lips as she curled up into a small ball in front of her friend's door. "Please...," she rasped, trying to tap on the door... but too weak to do it loud enough. "Please... answer, Goggle-head.... I... I need you...."   
  


~*~   
  


He... he had heard something. Tilting his head to the door, Takato strained his ears and listened. Was that... crying? Was someone crying? But... it sounded like it was coming from outside of his room.... Who could it be...?   
  


Walking toward the noise (and snatching something to defend himself-- just in case), he gulped. What if it was his mom...? Then again... why would she be bawling right outside his door? She'd just served him breakfast with joy! I mean-- how often did she wake him up early? There wasn't anything... wrong, was there? He hoped not....   
  


With a quick movement, he swung open his door... to see a figure tumble in. Red hair...? It... it couldn't be. Takato bent down and snatched the falling person. It was! Her sobs were all too familiar to him. "Rika...?"   
  


Rika, realizing what had happened, wrapped her arms tightly around her friend's waist. "Oh," she cried, burring her head in his chest. She... felt comforted already.... "M... my m-mom! Sh... she's... she's...." It was so hard to say! Especially now!   
  


Takato ignored the glowing blush on his face; he hugged Rika gently. Whatever it was... it had to have been bad. Why else would she have come all the way to his house...? And in her pajamas! "Here.... Come sit on my bed-- then you can tell me all about it...."   
  


After a few moment, the girl calmed down. Takato carefully led her around his room and let her sit on his... not-neatly-made bed. God... he could almost feel her pain.... It hurt him so much to see her cry like that.... Tears... were not something that made her face look pretty.... It was when she smiled-- that's what her beauty was. With shaky hands, he reached up and brushed away some strewn tears. He just wanted to see her smile again. Whispered he:   
  


"Now... what's wrong, Rika...?"   
  


She looked into his eyes... the ones that had, only the night before, held something that made her feel different. He wasn't just asking... he wanted to know. Did he care that much? There he was... her goggle-head, attempting to dry her eyes. More salty droplets formed. "I think my mother...," she rasped, "is pregnant."   
  


~*~   
  


The minuets passed slowly as Rika told her story. Takato merely felt tears of sadness roll down his own face as she described the way she felt. It... had hurt her that much...? Well, of course.... It would've punched him pretty hard in the face if it were him, so.... Once she ended, the goggle-boy carefully enveloped her in a reassuring embrace. She... she wasn't alone-- not at all. He was just glad that she had told him instead of hiding it within her....   
  


"It'll be okay, Rika.... I won't let you face this alone...," he muttered. Never... he'd never let her feel pain by herself anymore.... Pain was hard on a person... it changed them....   
  


A sigh escaped the redhead's lips as she let him hug her. She was right... she DID need him.... Right then, she needed him more than anything else.... "Thank you...."   
  


"Takato! I don't know why I bothered waking you up early if you're not even--" Mrs. Matsuki stopped. There was that girl again.... That one that had been hurt.... She watched as the girl pulled away from Takato and glanced over. Why... was she crying...? What...?   
  


"Mom...," Takato murmured with a hint of annoyance, "I know. It's just that Rika... is having family problems...." Why didn't he get privacy? And furthermore-- how come she didn't hear Rika enter the shop?!   
  


"I... I'm sorry." She smiled at her son weakly and turned to go. "You'll be late if you don't hurry," she added. He was growing up so fast.... She just couldn't believe that her baby was already helping friends with family problems and having girls down....   
  


Takato stifled a tiny chuckle. "Parents," he explained. Not that he had to go into much detail.... Rika knew exactly what he meant. "She has a point, though.... I have to get going. Are... are you going to be able to go home and talk to you mom?"   
  


Talk... to her mom? Would she...? "I... I can't face her yet.... Not with all of these emotions raging within me still...." It hurt... it just hurt. Was life always like this? Did it always have to be so... so cruel?   
  


"Well... maybe you can stay here," the brown haired boy offered. Sure-- why not? His mother would LOVE to have someone over on one of the most busiest days of the week.... Not only that, but she'd probably ask her a zillion questions! She might even show her old baby pictures! No!   
  


Smiling meekly, Rika shook her head. No... she didn't really know his parents; she didn't really want to be a bother, either. "That's alright...." Feeling an idea come to mind, she studied his face. Would he... agree and let her...? "May I... may I stay with you?"   
  


What?! What did she mean 'stay with you?' Did she want to go to school with him? But... he didn't know if she'd be allowed! "Rika...."   
  


"Please...," she begged. Her face twisted with sorrow, and tears began to flow once more. She didn't want to be alone.... "Don't leave me...."   
  


She... she wanted to be near...? But he had to go to school! Still... her face was all it took to melt his heart.... After all, he cared about her. He cared a LOT.... "I promise," he assured her with a false grin. 'Because I love you...,' he finished in his thoughts. Yes-- he was sure of his feelings. Why didn't he tell her? It... it was too soon, and he also doubted that she felt the same way.... It didn't matter, though... as long as he could stay by her side....   
  


Now... now they each made a promise to the other.... She promised to stop fighting; he promised to stay near.... At least she knew he cared.... "Goggle-head...? Are... are we good friends?" she asked.   
  


Why wouldn't they be?! "Of course!" he exclaimed.   
  


"Are we... best friends...?" She never had a best friend before... and she hoped that he would be her first.... He meant so much to her-- so much that she didn't even know... if it was merely friendship that she wanted....   
  


What... did she mean...? 'Best friends?' Takato then realized what she meant.... So much pain... she had told him that she felt betrayed by her mother.... She needed to know that someone thought she was special-- that someone was there that she could trust. "Yes... yes, we are."   
  


Rika felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach. It was... reassuring. Comforting, even. "That's...," she stated quietly, "nice...."   
  


Again, she pulled him into a hug... not noticing the blush that formed when she placed her head on his shoulder.   
  


~*~   
  


"-- and so I went out and bought twelve brand-spankin' new packs!"   
  


"What?!" cried Kenta, eyes wide in disbelief. Why on Earth would Kazu go and blow so much money?! Really-- it wasn't like he needed them! "You already have the most-- and best-- cards out of the whole school!"   
  


Hah... yeah, right! It felt as though his spark for the card game had burst into a hungry flame after being beaten by the 'Digimon Queen!' He just had to buy more! More cards! Just so that he could one day beat her! "I have... my reasons, Kenta...."   
  


"But--"   
  


"I SAID... I have my reasons."   
  


"Okay...."   
  


Henry shook his head and sighed at their sudden outbursts. Even as they walked to school... they argued and roughhoused. How could that be possible? I mean-- they stay up late, wake up early (thanks to their parents), and yet... and yet they never seem exhausted! Didn't they ever get tired? He guessed not.... Perhaps they ran on all that junk they shoved down their throats at lunch....   
  


There! The blue-haired boy groaned as the school loomed overhead. Sure... he was smart... but it was just that, well-- school was a pain! You had to cram stuff into your brain at quick paces and never disobey the rules.... Argh! It was always so demanding! Who used all of that information in everyday life? Who? Unless you became a--   
  


"Oof!" Henry glared at 'Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum' with daggers as eyes. He was already having a bad day! Why did they have to go and make it worse! Opening his mouth to send a curse their way... the boy followed his friends' bewildered gaze. No... no way!   
  


Takato, brown eyes focused on something other than the entrance to the school, walked toward them; he seemed down... you know-- depressed. What was most confusing was... Rika Nonaka was walking along side him! Besides the tears in her eyes and the clothes that appeared to be Takato's, she looked like she had when they saw her the other day.... Well... that was the second most confusing thing.... The MOST confusing thing out of that WHOLE scene... was the two together. They weren't just walking side by side-- oh, no! The redhead was leaning into her friend slightly for support, and he wasn't even blushing!   
  


"Seems as though Chumly," Kazu acknowledged carefully, "has been busy." Hoo-boy! They were close! Real close!   
  


Something wasn't right... at least, not completely.... Pushing his glasses up, Kenta retorted with: "It looks more like they're sad...." Yeah... as in NOT happy? They really had no right to go and judge a book by its cover, anyway.... Besides, wasn't Rika the kind of girl who kicked people's butts? The boy shuddered at the thought.   
  


Nodding, Henry smiled softly. Whatever it was, the two looked like they were getting through it just fine.... Takato was a great listener and a true friend. He'd take care of whatever was wrong. Spotting Jeri, he waved goodbye to his friends and ran over.... Heh-- yeah, he was pitiful.   
  


Takato wrapped his arm around the upset girl and muttered a small something to calm her. As he expected, Kazu and Kenta were staring at him; he merely moved on, 'overlooking' them. Right now, Rika needed him.... It made him feel kinda special, ya know? Being her only friend.... But still, that was greedy. She could be friends with anyone else, not just him!   
  


Oh, well.... It still made him feel special.   
  


"Goggle-head?" She waited until his head tilted down to look at her before she went on. "Do... do you think they will let me in?" God... she didn't want to go home yet.... Facing her mother would take more than just a little bit of confidence....   
  


"Of course...," he whispered. Why wouldn't they? If they understood what she was going through, then she'd be just fine! "Don't worry, Rika...."   
  


Her eyes closed; she leaned into his chest slightly. She couldn't help but worry.... After so many things going wrong in her life, why would something positive happen? It... it was like God hated her.... "I'll try...."   
  


~*~   
  


School flew by on the wings of a peregrine falcon. Yes-- that was pretty fast. Rika, who's story had touched Ms. Isaji, sat in a chair next to Takato's desk all day. She remained mute as well. One thing that made a few girls coo to (yes... that class had girls who loved romance [Ms. Isaji being one of them]) was the fact that... whenever a tear appeared on the redhead's face, Takato would promptly reach over and wipe it away; right afterwards, he would squeeze her hand gently and whisper something.   
  


Let's just say... that quite a few girls were becoming envious of this 'mysterious girl.'   
  


"Are you sure you don't need me in there with you?" questioned a worried Takato as he and Rika walked down the street. They weren't very far from her house now.... In fact, he could see it from where he was standing!   
  


How sweet of him... offering to be her support. But... no. "This... this is my problem." Her life was her problem; she didn't want to use the strength of another to live! She wasn't brought up that way....   
  


He lulled his brown eyes over to look into her purple ones. Yeah... she was scared. Only, she was also... quite brave. She'd be able to get through this... but he wasn't sure. "Once you told me about it...," he muttered as they stopped right outside her house, "it became my problem, too."   
  


"I... I'll be fine." What was it...? In his eyes-- the same thing from the other night! This time, though, she wouldn't let anything happen.... "Thanks for walking me home," mumbled she, making her way to the door. Looking back, she saw his eyes flash with sadness and worry. Smiling, she stated:   
  


"Don't do that! Don't pity me! I'm a big girl, and I have to learn how to take care of myself...." She opened the door with a shkk and walked in. He could have sworn he heard her say, "Thanks again, Goggle-head," but wasn't sure.   
  


All that he was sure of was... when he got home, he was going straight to bed! Who cared if it was only five or six? He was beat.... The extra sleep would do him good, anyway! Then again... once sleep came, he would dream of Rika... and digimon.... Those were two things he couldn't truly have....   
  


Why... did life hate him so much?!   
  


~*~   
  


"It's eight-- turn on the Dream Wave reader, Daisy."   
  


The blond gave a quick, annoyed glare toward the man... then did as she was told. She wasn't about to fight back-- he'd have something awful done to her.... Groaning, she snapped the headphones over her ears and listened. They all sounded the same!   
  


Another night, another wait.... At least they had been able to fix the glitches in the DM program. That was one less problem he had to worry about. Now... if only Ms. Joinu would locate the dreamer....   
  


"Sir! I think I've found something!"   
  


What?! He quickly dashed over to the DW control board and snatched the headphones from the woman. A high-pitched schreeee filled his ears. A smile blossomed; a vile, wicked smile that appeared only when something was done right. "Where is the signal coming from...?"   
  


"It's really rather close by-- somewhere in Shinjuku...." It wasn't telling her much at all! Stupid machine....   
  


"Make a map!" Really-- was it so hard to type in the command for 'map?' He was working with a bunch of... of slow, annoying children! "Now!" he hissed impatiently, smashing his cigarette butt on the back of Daisy's chair.   
  


Finally, the last piece to everything! And what luck-- it was so close by! He would go to any cost... just to be able to get his dreamer.... Now... now they could prepare for a new era.... For the beginning of his plan was much more than mere child's play.... You could say that he was playing 'God.'   
  


Ah-hah! The biggest dreamer was located at--   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: Mwahaha! I love cliffhangers! Of course, some of you may already know what's gonna happen.... I mean-- I left enough clues for you to at least have some type of IDEA.... Oh, well.... As for my lateness.... I'm sorry. I am just having some life problems (nothing like Rika's, though). Mine's more about friends, family, and people in general. That's one reason why I haven't been on the internet for a few days.... (Man! I have quite a few stories to read!) I am still trying my best to get my stories out to you loving readers, so don't give up on me! 'School Day Blues' should have a new chapter up soon, and I am writing a *a-hem!* rather depressing one-shot called 'Against All Odds.' Anyone know that song? If you do, then you may get the idea.... Anyway, I am really sorry about the tardiness, and I'll try to make it up to you.... Oh, and DC! I have your other pics sketched, but I haven't found the time to scan them.... Sorry! Well... here's a preview for the next chapter! Ja!- Angel-Chan   
  


Fated: Part Nine 

Missing...?   
  


What... was going on around here nowadays...? So many strange things were happening. The disappearance of his father (which his mother still never told him about) being one of them. Just... what was going on?!   
  


"H-Henwy?"   
  


Henry turned to see his little sister Susie standing in the doorway; she gripped her Lopmon doll by the ears. She... what was wrong with her...? "Yeah, Susie?"   
  


Something... was scaring her.... Something bad-- very bad-- was gonna happen.... It was scary.... "I miss Daddy...," she muttered, walking over to her older brother. Out of all her siblings... Henry reminded the poor girl of her father the most. Maybe that was why she always looked to him when she needed someone to fight away the bogie-things.   
  


The boy smiled weakly and scooped the child into his arms. He wasn't about to tell her that he wasn't sure where 'Daddy' was, so.... "Don't worry.... Dad will be home soon...." Lying wasn't the best thing to do... but it sure made him feel better-- an awful lot better... even though he knew that it was only that.   
  


A lie.   
  


Riiinnng!   
  


Sighing heavily, Henry put his sister on his bed, told her not to touch ANYTHING (including his Terriermon stuffed animal), then zoomed out to answer the phone. Who would be calling on a Saturday? He'd already told Kazu and Kenta that he had to babysit Susie, and his mother would be back soon! "Hello?"   
  


The first thing he heard made his breath catch in his throat and his blood run cold....   
  


"Oh, God! He's gone, Henry! He's GONE!" 


	10. Part Nine: Missing...?

Fated: Part Nine 

Missing...?   
  
  
  


Saturdays.... Most kids played all day on Saturdays; as they put it, they needed to 'have a little fun.' After all, school had tied them down all week! They had to relax... unwind. You know the drill. It made them feel so much happier... so free and lucky.   
  


Rika, on the other hand, didn't claim herself to be one of the 'lucky' ones. It was quite the opposite, really.... In fact, after the night before... she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to become one.... Well, sure-- it had gone rather smoothly. The talk, I mean. All three of them had sat down and discussed the issue; Rika learned that her suspicions were true.... Her mother was pregnant.   
  


Yeah, yeah.... She let a few tears fall; her mom and grandma were the ones that started the bawling, though! She wasn't the one who cried and flung herself into her guardians' arms for comfort! She... she'd actually gotten most of her comfort from a certain goggle-head earlier that day.... Of course... weakness was appearing within her.... She was falling into the pit of emotions, but... it felt good, ya know? Like it was something she just had to let out! Perhaps Goggle-head was the one to thank for that.   
  


Why wasn't she lucky, though? Well... since her mother had absolutely NO clue who the father was... they had no extra means of support. Okay-- yes. Her mother made enough money, but... she'd have to take a leave from modeling for a while. She'd go back once the baby was born, but until then... they'd need another source of money. To put it simply... Rika was going to have to find a part-time job; her grandma offered to find one as well. To the young redhead... it didn't really matter....   
  


It was having to realize what her mother had done that hurt....   
  


"Rika...?" Mrs. Nonaka's voice sounded slightly shaky and tired... and yet, through all that, there was strength.... Rika knew that her mother was trying and fighting to keep her cool. She smiled. Her mother did something very stupid... but it was her pride and love that kept her going. Her mom was going to make it through all of the pain....   
  


"Coming!" she yelped, giving her hair one final swipe with a brush. Good enough. With her hair still down... she sprinted from the room.   
  


No... they were going to make it.... Together.   
  


~*~   
  


"Is... everything all right, Henry...?"   
  


Huh...? Henry turned toward the voice halfheartedly; he was still into the game, though. Really now! Kenta had just set down a Gekomon! A Gekomon, for Christ's sake! With a few modify cards and a good Digimon, he'd be able to take him down! No sweat! It'd just be another win on his list of many-- not that he was bragging, or anything. But... it didn't matter as much to him as it usually did.... It wasn't the same. His mind was still drawn toward the whereabouts of his father.... How long had he been gone now...? Too long-- that's all that mattered to him.   
  


Way, way, WAY too long....   
  


"Nothing, Jeri."   
  


As he turned back around... Jeri let an exhausted sigh out. Oh yeah. Henry definitely had something torturing his mind.... She could see it in his eyes-- they were so... pain-filled. The question was... what? What was making him seem so distant...? Usually she could see right past the masks of other people... but for some reason, she couldn't get past his....   
  


Oh! That was it! She couldn't take it anymore-- she had to know! She just had to! He was her friend, right? One that... one that she cared for more and more each day.... She whispered, "Can I talk to you... for a minute?"   
  


"Hold on a sec-- I've almost won!" The blue haired boy grinned mischievously as Kenta turned blue. Oh-- what joy! He drew another card. All right! This would ensure his victory! Jeri, as much as he liked her, could wait... right?   
  


Right?   
  


Jeri felt her blood rise to her face. He was being SO stubborn! Stupid, idiotic boys! Why did they get so wrapped up in that game? It wasn't that important! It wasn't even that good.... "Please," she urged; she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He had all day to play! Well, actually... until noon (he had to babysit his little sister), but still! It was only ten!   
  


When he went to look at her, hoping to explain that he had just one more turn to go... he instantly decided against it. How could he say no...? She... had such a pleading, worried look that often appeared on Susie's face; that look usually let the little brat get away with anything.... With a small groan, he flopped his cards face down on the grass. "I'll...," he muttered, "be back." He quickly eyed both jokers a fair warning. No one was to touch his cards... although he wasn't sure if they could be trusted.   
  


Once the two had walked far enough (so that Kenta and Kazu couldn't eavesdrop), the young girl leaned up against the closest tree. Yeah... she hated barging in on other people's lives, but Henry's awayness was scaring her. I mean-- he'd just zone out in the middle of a conversation! What would make him do that? "What... is wrong...?" She then added: "Truthfully."   
  


"No--" Wait.... Wasn't there a saying somewhere that said that it was better to tell someone about your problems...? Yeah... something like that. Perhaps... he should-- even if it wasn't that big of a deal.... Besides... he abhorred lying to Jeri. Stated he:   
  


"My dad...."   
  


Well, now. He actually-- what...?! His... dad? Then... his parents-- were they fighting...? Oh... stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did she have to get so curious?! She'd... done something wrong, hadn't she? Oh... sometimes questions were best left unanswered.... "I... I'm sorry...."   
  


Henry arched an eyebrow. What the heck...? Why in the world was she apologizing?! "Why? My parents aren't having any problems-- they never seem to...." He suddenly looked up to the sky and exhaled weakly. This... was going to be harder to say than he thought.... Still-- he had to say it... no ifs, ands or buts about it. "It's just... well, my dad's been gone-- missing-- for a while now.... Probably right around the time you and I became acquainted. None of us know where he went... not even my mom. I... I think she's scared that he left her, although I doubt that he would ever do that.   
  


"I guess... I guess I'm just worried... that's all."   
  


My... that was awful! If she had only known.... "Are you sure... you're okay?" she asked, stepping over to him. She'd have to admit to it.... There was no use in denying, anyway. She really, really liked Henry; it hurt her to seem him like this....   
  


Gee... was he okay? Did he feel okay with all that was going on? Did he...? The boy glanced over to her... and smiled. "No...," he murmured.   
  


Man... he looked so sad now. Jeri felt a giggle bubble up for some reason.... Now was not the time to be laughing at him! Now was the time to be a friend! "Need a hug...?" When he nodded, tears rimming the corners of his eyes, she walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't need to be scared.... It was going to be just fine-- she'd be there for him.... His grip on her tightened while he cried lightly. Yeah... she knew that it was nerve-racking... things like that always were....   
  


"Hey-- you two! What's goin' on over there?!"   
  


"Yeah! We still have to finish our match!"   
  


"What do you mean?! You peeked at his cards!"   
  


"Really? Well, at least I didn't change his hand around!"   
  


~*~   
  


It was getting late.... Rika shot a glance toward her wristwatch. Seven-- already? Geeze... time flies when you spend some of it with your family! But now... now she planned on spending some with her friend.   
  


Her BEST friend.   
  


She was shocked that he hadn't come over to check on her today.... I mean-- they hadn't been at the doctor's office for too long! He wouldn't just come, see that she wasn't home and leave... would he? Wouldn't he sit there and wait for her to return...? Then why hadn't he come to see her...?   
  


Oh well... she'd find out when she got to his home.   
  


Her day hadn't been that bad.... The doctor had been able to tell them that Mrs. Nonaka was only about a month into the pregnancy; they still had a while before the baby would come.... Rika was told that they would be needing a LOT of food around the house soon. Confused, the child had just nodded her head in agreement while her grandmother laughed. "Rumiko didn't go on an eating spree with Rika until about six months!" she cracked; this, I must say, just dumbfounded the redhead even more....   
  


They had gone shopping as well.... Yes-- the dreaded word that sent shivers down Rika's spine. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be... but it was still pretty bad.... Her mother bought her a couple new shirts.... Let me tell you something-- they were bright AND cheery! They didn't even have her infamous broken heart symbol on them! Oh well... more clothes to sit in her drawer. At least she was able to talk her mother into a white sweater with blue sleeves; in had a small broken heart imprint on the left corner. Afterwards, they had gone out to eat.   
  


And that's pretty much were we come in. Once they had gotten home, she left for Goggle-boy's house. With a sigh, she opened the door and walked in.   
  


Mrs. Matsuki took her eyes off the dough to see Takato's friend walk into the store. It was that one girl.... What... was she doing here? "Hey...," she called, letting the uncooked bread slump over. She instantly walked out into the main room and up to Rika.   
  


Oh... his mom. She didn't know her much, but she seemed like a nice lady. A little on the weird side, but nothing like that bothered her.... "Where's Goggle-head?"   
  


"What? He left for your house a while ago!" Why wasn't Takato with her? Weren't... weren't they friends? She had just been at their house the other day, crying and needing a hug or two! And didn't her son tell her that he would 'be at Rika's' if she needed him...? Then where was he?!   
  


What... did she say? He was supposed to be at.... "My house...?" she finished her thoughts without realizing it. "But... I haven't seen him since yesterday...." Oh... my God! What if something bad happened?! "No... no-- it can't be...." With a slight yelp, the redhead flew up the stairs to the only other room she'd been in.   
  


She entered with a chk! of the door; it looked the same as last night.... The only difference was... that Goggle-head wasn't there! "Oh... my...," she rasped. Rika fell onto her friend's bed with a sob. He... he was missing! It wasn't like he'd disappear on purpose or anything, either! So....   
  


Where was he?!   
  


~*~   
  


What... was going on around here nowadays...? So many strange things were happening. The disappearance of his father (which his mother still never told him about) being one of them. Just... what was going on?!   
  


"H-Henwy?"   
  


Henry turned to see his little sister Susie standing in the doorway; she gripped her Lopmon doll by the ears. She... what was wrong with her...? "Yeah, Susie?"   
  


Something... was scaring her.... Something bad-- very bad-- was gonna happen.... It was scary.... "I miss Daddy...," she muttered, walking over to her older brother. Out of all her siblings... Henry reminded the poor girl of her father the most. Maybe that was why she always looked to him when she needed someone to fight away the bogie-things.   
  


The boy smiled weakly and scooped the child into his arms. He wasn't about to tell her that he wasn't sure where 'Daddy' was, so.... "Don't worry.... Dad will be home soon...." Lying wasn't the best thing to do... but it sure made him feel better-- an awful lot better... even though he knew that it was only that.   
  


A lie.   
  


Riiinnng!   
  


Sighing heavily, Henry put his sister on his bed, told her not to touch ANYTHING (including his Terriermon stuffed animal), then zoomed out to answer the phone. Who would be calling on a Saturday? He'd already told Kazu and Kenta that he had to babysit Susie, and his mother would be back soon! "Hello?"   
  


The first thing he heard made his breath catch in his throat and his blood run cold....   
  


"Oh, God! He's gone, Henry! He's GONE!"   
  


"Wha... what?!" The voice was familiar... and who was it talking about...? "Who...?"   
  


The person on the other end of the line growled in annoyance. "This is Rika Nonaka-- the 'Digimon Queen,' remember?!"   
  


Okay... that explained a lot. But how did she get his number...? And who was gone? "What... are you talking about...?"   
  


"Look-- I don't have time for any crap, brainiac. Takato is missing-- no one knows where he went. His parents have already contacted the police, but you know those lazy bums.... They say he 'has to be missing for forty-eight hours and blah-blah-blah.'" She let out a scowl and lowered her voice. Rika continued:   
  


"We need to find him-- now. I found your last name in the phone book and tried my luck-- guess I'm really lucky, eh? Anyway, I need you to call those other people.... You know, the girl and the two idiots. I plan to search.... I don't care if you don't want to help-- it's really not our problem-- but... Goggle-head's our friend."   
  


Henry stared out of the livingroom window blankly. Takato... a good friend of his-- gone. It... it was just beginning to sink into his head. Was... was he going to help? Really now... the police could handle it... right? They always found lost people! Then again... there were times when the person was... dead. Still-- he wouldn't be dead! Not Takato! And yet... what if it were to be too late...? What if, when they found him, he was....   
  


"I'll help. Just tell me what you plan on doing."   
  


~*~   
  


"Sir-- everything is ready!"   
  


"Good... all we have to do is wait for him to fall asleep...."   
  


"What...? Can't we just knock him out with some--"   
  


"It has to be natural! No drugs!"   
  


Augh... his head felt like a semi whammed into it..... More or less... it hurt. Where... where was he? The last thing he could remember was walking down the street, on his way to Rika's when... something banged the back of his neck. Hard. God... he could STILL feel it. With a moan, he attempted to stretch... and snapped his eyes open.   
  


He was latched to some type of metal bed!   
  


"Oh, man...," he groaned, almond eyes studying his surroundings with nervousness. Good Lord... what were those machines for...? And why the heck was he tied up?! The bed-thing was too stiff! If those voices expected him to fall asleep....   
  


"Ah... you're awake. Good."   
  


Takato glanced over to the voice. Some guy swaggered up to him, a grin apparent on his face; there were people all over in the background. A whole, big lot of them.... Oh... geeze. What was going on?! What did they want with him...? "Who...?"   
  


The man chuckled. So young, so naive. Just perfect... for his plans. "You'll find out in due time...," he muttered; with a wave of his arm, he motioned for everyone to leave. "Right now, my dreamer... you must be tired. Please sleep."   
  


"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" the brown haired boy hollered, struggling with all his might to break free. It didn't work... it merely caused him to rub his wrists raw. "Why... do I have to go to sleep...?"   
  


Right before he shut the door... the man whispered, "You'll see, my dreamer.... You'll see."   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: *hides in a corner* Gomen nasai, mina-chan! I didn't mean to take so long on this part.... I've just been busy. Be glad that I didn't make it as long as I had first intended! What is now going into part ten was originally going to be in this one, so.... Please bear with me! I only have about 20 more days of school! WHOO!   
  


Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to three of my most constant reviewers: Ori, Eagle_33, and DC. You guys are the best! And great friends, too! To James Potter: although I won't tell you if you're correct (I'm mean, heh), I will say that you ARE close! In fact, part of your guess was right, as you have read above! Also, although I have this whole thing set in stone on how it will end from here... does anyone think I should add Ryo, Mako (Makoto), and Ai? I've been thinking about it... but wasn't sure. Back when I started, I barely knew anything about Ryo, and I didn't even know who Makoto and Ai were! So, I guess it's up to you guys-- the readers. If any one of those characters are favorites of yours... tell me! I'll try to add them in somewhere!   
  


Well, thanks for reading.... I have to go to bed now (it's, like, 12:30....). Here's a preview for the next chapter!-Angel-Chan   
  


Fated: Part Ten 

No way...!   
  


Kazu slumped and hugged his pillow. Screw that.... He didn't care WHY Henry wanted to see them all now.... It was getting darker out, and he wanted sleep. Besides... Wong was late! If he was gonna call some type of meeting... he should at least come on time!   
  


Kenta yawned. Man... he should've brought his pillow. Envious of Kazu's near-slumber experience, the boy was half-tempted to snatch the bundle of comfort away from him! It just wasn't right that he got to sleep while no one else had that luxury! He stood up, approached his sleeping friend and....   
  


"Sorry I'm late-- my mom wanted to know why I had to leave!"   
  


Jeri giggled. "It's okay...." Then again... when her parents discovered that she'd snuck out.... Oh well... she'd worry about that later. "Why did you need to see us...?"   
  


The two boys glared daggers toward their blue haired friend. Yes... they wanted a good reason, too. And if he didn't come up with one, then....   
  


"Takato's missing."   
  


Okay-- THAT was a good reason. 


	11. Part Ten: No Way...!

Fated: Part Ten 

No Way...!   
  


"Where are you, Goggle-head...?"   
  


Rika looked out at the sky, her lavender eyes tired and scared; the stars were beginning to appear.... So then... night was falling.... It was going to be dark soon. Would they... be able to find him before then...? If so, would he...?   
  


Hush! She had to stop being so pessimistic! They WOULD find him! Yes! He would be sitting there... laughing at their antics-- like some stupid type of joke! Yeah, that's right! A sick joke, yet one that would receive a few chuckles.   
  


But... would he be the only thing they found...?   
  


The redhead sighed. Only time would tell... although time, like fate and destiny, wasn't always caring.... She just hoped that it wasn't too late.... The strange thing was... it felt weird... when he wasn't there. Like a piece of her heart was missing.... As if she were only half there. Could she...? With a mangled grumble, Rika walked on.   
  


A sign. She just needed some sort of sign....   
  


~*~   
  


Kazu slumped and hugged his pillow. Screw that.... He didn't care WHY Henry wanted to see them all now.... It was getting darker out, and he wanted sleep. Besides... Wong was late! If he was gonna call some type of meeting... he should at least come on time!   
  


Kenta yawned. Man... he should've brought his pillow. Envious of Kazu's near-slumber experience, the boy was half-tempted to snatch the bundle of comfort away from him! It just wasn't right that he got to sleep while no one else had that luxury! He stood up, approached his sleeping friend and....   
  


"Sorry I'm late-- my mom wanted to know why I had to leave!"   
  


Jeri giggled. "It's okay...." Then again... when her parents discovered that she'd snuck out.... Oh well... she'd worry about that later. "Why did you need to see us...?"   
  


The two boys glared daggers toward their blue haired friend. Yes... they wanted a good reason, too. And if he didn't come up with one, then....   
  


"Takato's missing."   
  


Okay-- THAT was a good reason.   
  


"You mean missing by... he's not here at this meeting-- right?" Kazu glanced at his friends and chortled nervously as they all came to the conclusion that he had been dreading. No.... He couldn't be gone! "Come on! T... Takato can't.... Can he...?"   
  


Oh... what was going on with this world...? "Are there any clues...?" Jeri whispered. Henry looked so lost.... He must've just recently been informed of their friend's disappearance.... But why, if he had, would Takato leave...? She knew him rather well-- he'd never do something like that! He'd never even joke about something like that....   
  


Henry, exhausted from the jog, sat near the slide (where Kenta had claimed a seat). Everything was just so... so confusing! First his dad... and now Takato...? It didn't make any sense.... "Rika called me...," he informed them wearily. This got Kazu and Kenta's attention; they were still quite interested in Takato's relationship with the 'Digimon Queen.' "She said... that not even his parents know where his is. They have, however, contacted the police...."   
  


Kenta snorted angrily. Like that would do any good! "They're not gonna do anything until he's been missing for so long!" They were lazy, fat bums at times.... On the movie screen or in real life-- it didn't matter much....   
  


"Yeah... that's what Rika said." His eyes trailed over to read Jeri's face.... She smiled and shook her head; with a small grunt, she stood and walked over to sit next to him. At that moment, they both needed a little comfort.... At least they had each other.... He went on:   
  


"Let me tell you-- she's really stubborn.... With or without our help, she's gonna go and look for him.... Actually... she's already out there searching."   
  


Really...? Well, if she could do it, then so could he! Kazu tossed his pillow toward Kenta, sniffed proudly and exclaimed, "I'm helping!" Oh, yeah.... He wasn't tired anymore! If a friend needed help, they didn't have to look any further!   
  


Growling a warning, Kenta clenched the sheet-covered headrest. "Count me in as well," he muttered. Had to control his temper, ya know! Fighting right now would not help Takato in the least.... Kazu would get it later, though.... Big time.   
  


A smile formed; Henry's eyes relaxed. "I figured you guys would.... That's why I asked you to come...." Jeri's facial expression told him her answer... and made him feel better. God... right now, he was scared.... Scared for his father... who had been missing for a while now. Scared for his friend... who had, only the day before, comforted another friend having family problems.... But, most of all, he was scared... for everyone around him. Were they about to do something... that many would consider dumb?   
  


What if something were to happen to one of them...? Then what? What would he do-- run around and scream and cry? That wouldn't help them in the least.... So then... he was also scared of himself. Scared of what he may do-- wrong or not-- because it could change his life....   
  


"Here's what Rika told me to do...."   
  


~*~   
  


It was so quiet... and dark... and scary... and....   
  


Boring.   
  


At this rate, he WOULD fall asleep! Still... why did they need him to do so...? What diabolical scheme did they have in store for him...? Closing his eyes, he sighed inwardly. It... was so confusing. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt! And he didn't even know those people! Why in the world would they be interested in him?! Well... maybe they knew him in some other way....   
  


He shuddered. Have they been spying on him?! Good Lord-- THAT was freaky....   
  


Wait. Did anyone even know he was missing...? Did they? If they didn't, then... what was going to happen to him?! So then... he was stuck in a place of total mystery... with no one worried about his whereabouts....   
  


Man-- he was screwed.   
  


~*~   
  


Okay... he could do this! No problem! He'd just take a quick glance around and run out-- not that hard! Besides... he wasn't some sissy boy! Ooh, no! He was brave! Mighty! Fearless! A gallant knight atop his daring steed, both prepared to wage war against any type of melancholy! A--   
  


"Uh... Kazu? Are you gonna just stand there...?"   
  


Huh? Wha...? The brave, cunning knight turned to face his friend with a laugh. God... he'd been off in one of his worlds, hadn't he...? He'd completely spaced out.... Oops.... "Yeah, yeah...." With but a wave of his hand, he left Kenta and entered the musty alley. Besides the stench... it wasn't all that bad! See? He was not a--   
  


"Grrr-row...?"   
  


"AHHHH!" he shrieked, nearly falling on his butt! Kazu scrambled out of there as fast as his legs could carry him. Oh, God! There... there was something in there! He didn't know what it was... but it couldn't have been good.... He looked up to Kenta, body trembling with fear. "So-something big-- maybe a killer! Or... or even--"   
  


"A kitten...?"   
  


"Yeah!" That was right-- a... what?! "Wait-- what...?" The boy turned... to see Kenta, annoyed greatly by Kazu's overreacting, holding a little grey ball of fuzz in his arms. Oh... heh. He... he knew that! Of course he did! Grunting, he stood and dusted off his backside. "Just... seein' how alert you are...," he muttered. It wasn't like he was scared or anything! Nope-- not him!   
  


Kenta lowered his head. Yes... he was very, very ashamed. They were doing something serious, and Kazu STILL fooled around! Henry would get it later... for making him be partners with 'the jokemister!' Gee... the blue haired boy had seemed pretty set on going off with Jeri.... Alone, too! Why--   
  


"Hey, Kenta? You comin'?"   
  


Nodding, the boy sat the cat down. It whined lightly, then ran off past the trash cans. He really had to stop complaining. They were all friends... and right now, Takato's safety was the most important thing on everybody's list....   
  


~*~   
  


"I'm... scared."   
  


Jeri moved her head to face Henry. What... did he mean by that? "Scared...?" she inquired softly.   
  


The blue haired boy stopped and hung his head gently. He murmured, "I'm scared... of myself...." So scared... that he just wanted to end it all.... Of course, he'd never do such a thing, but... sometimes emotions made people want to try some pretty desperate tactics.... That just scared Henry even more....   
  


What...? Of... of himself? Why...? It confused her slightly; everyone was worried-- of course they were. But to be scared...? And of himself...! "Why... would you be...?"   
  


He smiled sadly. That... was Jeri, for you. Trying to find a way to put the guilt and pain on something else.... Except... this time, it wouldn't help him. With a laugh, he began walking again. He had to stop worrying people-- especially Jeri. She didn't need to know everything that was bothering him.... I mean-- she already worried enough! Why should he stress her even more? "Never mind...," he mumbled lightly, hoping to leave it at that. When he saw the look on her lovely face, he flashed her a grin. "I mean it-- it's nothing!"   
  


Geeze... what a fake grin.... He was acting oddly today... not extremely, but there was something different about him.... Was it because... someone else had disappeared? Someone that he knew and was pretty close to...? But why would he say that he was scared of himself... and not mean it? She... she wanted to know-- just like before.... She wanted to barge into his life with a large wooden log in tow. She wanted to know what was on his mind.... Said she:   
  


"If you say so...."   
  


You mean... she wasn't going to dig any deeper? She was done? No more questions...? Sighing, Henry dropped the cheery smile and continued walking. Sometimes... Jeri just surprised him. Earlier that day, she had gotten the reason for his distance out of him; and yet... now, she did not pursue his new, more frightening thoughts.... Why? He didn't know....   
  


Suddenly... something clasped over his hand. It was... warm. Trailing his eyes down, he saw a blushing Jeri... squeezing his hand reassuringly. He himself also turned a light shade of pink.... Was... was she trying to comfort him...? Even though she did not know what was wrong...? She... she was giving him some of her strength, eh? Giving it to him in order to fight the battles within his mind....   
  


Smiling sadly, Henry tightened his grip on her hand-- not too tight, though. She was such a strong person... if not physically, but mentally.... Her heart was one of the biggest he'd ever seen... and that was one reason why he liked her so much....   
  


~*~   
  


Nothing. She had been searching for hours... and STILL no sign whatsoever! Not a single sign to prove that he was alive and well! Not a thing pointing her in the correct direction! She was at a loss, you could say.... Then again... as much as she wished, there probably wouldn't be any signs....   
  


None.   
  


As that simple, yet devastating realization hit her... she fell to her knees, landing gently on the pavement below. It... it couldn't be true! She just wouldn't believe it! Not... until she saw proof.... Oh-- she had to find him! She just had to! Maybe... maybe one of the others had been lucky-- maybe they found him! Yes. She shouldn't think such horrible thoughts! Who would she be if she always did that?   
  


'Every cloud has a silver lining,' or something like that. That's what she had to keep thinking....   
  


Still... she couldn't stop them from entering her mind.... It was scary, alright? I mean-- having her best friend disappear without a trace... was not helping her complicated life, now was it? Especially when this strange, uneasy feeling was bursting from within her.... It made her feel... funny. Not funny 'ha-ha,' but more like funny as in different.... He made her feel special and--   
  


FLASH!   
  


A blinding blast of light erupted from a building not too far from the girl! It faintly glowed a bright rainbow shade... then faded back to normal. Like it had never happened in the first place....   
  


Okay... THAT wasn't an everyday thing, was it? And if you wanted to call it anything... I'd say 'a sign' would be best. Rika gasped. Perhaps... perhaps that was her sign! Maybe it was meant for her and her alone! What if... Goggle-head was there?!   
  


Without thinking of the consequences... the redhead jogged toward her only clue....   
  


~*~   
  


God... he almost fell asleep! He mentally wacked himself for his lack of will power. He shouldn't be tired! Really, now! He'd slept pretty gosh darn good last night! Why on Earth would he be so... so sleepy? Unless... those people did something to him.... What if they drugged him or something like that...? He shuddered at the mere thought of it.   
  


Then again... he could just be tired out of boredom.   
  


By now, someone had to know that he was gone! How much time had passed? Three hours? Four? He didn't exactly have a watch (heck, it was too dark to see, anyway), so he didn't know. Heh... his mom would go nuts once she found out.... Yeah, okay-- so she was a little... overprotective and emotional at times. But what was wrong with that? He sometimes got that way as well! And she was his MOM, for goodness sakes!   
  


What about Kazu, Kenta, Henry and Jeri...? Did they know of his capture? Probably not.... Knowing them, they were out playing cards or something similar to that.... Even if they knew... would they care? What about...?   
  


Rika.   
  


Yes... she must've known! It was his ritual to go and visit her every single day! He'd never missed one (well, except for back when they first became acquainted)! And now, she was dealing with family problems.... He would not leave her side when she needed him most! If he didn't show up... what would she do...? Perhaps....   
  


Ch-chk....   
  


Ooh, man! Who was that? What was that?! It was so dark-- he couldn't see a thing! It was starting to get annoying.... Straining his ears, he listened; he heard movement! Actual movement! Someone was in there with him, and he was trapped! With a slight grunt, he demanded, "Who's there?"   
  


"Gee... I come, hoping to find you, and when I do... you yell at me?" answered the invader, voice dripping with false anger. That voice... he knew that voice! "A lot of thanks I get, eh?"   
  


It... it was her! "Rika!" he yelped. Thank God! Someone had found him! He was sorta happy... that she had been the one to find him.... At least this told him that she cared somewhat. "Anyone else...?"   
  


He was alive! God had shown her the correct path, and it led her straight to her best friend! Now... if only she could maneuver her way to him through the darkness.... There was, like, no light at all! It was a maze-- a stupid maze where Takato was the 'cheese' and she was the 'mouse!' "Nope.... The others must be searching still." At least... she thought so. For all she knew, Kazu and Kenta had gone home to snooze some more! Ooh... that made her angry! They had better be out there still! If not, she'd truly kick their butts!   
  


Others...? What others? "You mean... the police, right?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. Yeah-- it had to be. They wouldn't let children do this kind of thing alone... would they?   
  


Rika snorted loudly. She had made her way over to his... 'bed rest.' Oh, yeah-- that was the best way to put it.... "The police?! You've got to be kidding me!" Like they'd let her go out and look for him! Heck, they wouldn't be able to do anything this early in the disappearance, anyway! "Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and I started our own little search party. We've actually been out for a while...." He looked slightly confused; a laugh escaped her lips. He was so dense sometimes! Grinning, she flicked his nose affectionately. Idiot.... "No... we didn't tell anyone where we were going!" she exclaimed. He could scold them later. Right now, his safety was all that mattered. She went on:   
  


"Besides! We thought that you'd be dead by the time the pros started looking!"   
  


Ignoring her last comment... Takato's mind fluttered. Only... his friends? No one else...? It must have been hard for them.... "Thanks...," he muttered. Huh...? He could feel Rika poking and prodding at the metal latches over his wrists and ankles. Like that would do any good.... "It's no use... I've been trying for a while now, and-- well-- I'm sorta still here...." Yeah... and his arms (and legs) were raw and sore and longing for some nice, cold water.... If she could just.... "Look around-- I think there's a switch box on this thing."   
  


Okay... so she had to look for a small... 'switch' board... thing. That didn't sound too hard.... Would it be on the front...? Side...? "I'll see...." Sighing, she began to walk around the bed; her hand trailed over the edges... attempting to locate the box. All that it was succeeding in, however, was making her mad....   
  


Takato was completely and wholly shocked. Rika was there-- saving him! Wasn't it the guy's job to do that...? Heh-- too many movies. Then again... he was her best friend.... She cared for him... just not as much as he wanted. Not nearly as much as he wanted....   
  


One thing that was really bugging him was.... "How'd you find me...?"   
  


There! A little cube-shaped obstacle in the path her hand was following! That had to be it! If it wasn't.... Reaching out to test the switches, she answered: "This building... something strange was happening to it right before I came...." She flipped the first switch.   
  


Click! Chk-chk!   
  


Ah... that was much better! The brown haired boy felt his arms become free. You know what...? It felt so good! Being forced to lay a certain way was NOT fun, let me tell you! It was just... uncomfortable! Very, very, very uncomfortable! Rubbing his wrists tenderly, he whispered, "Strange...? What do you mean?" Thinking for a moment, he decided to go on: "I know that they're up to something... but what? That's the main question...." He had no clue.... The only hint he had was....   
  


"They... wanted me to fall asleep. I don't know why, but I DO know that... that I almost...." His almond eyes widened in the darkness. Another click went off; his legs were free! It felt even better now... but he could enjoy his mobility later.... Licking his lips, he turned to Rika (who had moved back to his side). He said, "I almost fell asleep... right before you found me!"   
  


What?! What did he just say?! But... that light.... Then, just maybe.... "We've got to get you out of here!" she hissed. Whatever they had planned, it was serious! That light had told her enough! It looked as though it were to spread throughout the world!   
  


Before anything else was said, though... Takato pulled her into an embrace that seemed so unplanned and nervous.... Why...? He had to leave-- those people could be on their way right now to fix everything! "Stop...," she pleaded, voice no higher than a whisper. "You need to get away from here...."   
  


One moment-- just one. That was all he needed... to tell her. Okay, so it was rather awkward in the timing... but it was something he had to do.... And it just felt right-- ya know? "I... I have to tell you something...."   
  


Rika tensed up; her breath turned into short gasps. What... what now...? What the heck was he talking about? Didn't his safety matter to him at all? It did to her! Looking into his almond orbs... she felt the same presence from the other night... when they almost.... No... she had... to get him out of there.... She... slowly felt herself get lulled closer.   
  


God... he'd never felt this way about anyone before.... This feeling was so... so different from the ones he normally felt.... "Rika...," he whispered, already well aware on what they were going to do.... It didn't matter.... Why? Because... because he loved her. But to say it-- that was the hard part. Tilting his head, he hoped to finish what he wished to say before they came any closer.... "I... I lo--"   
  


The lights snapped on; people poured in through the doors. Rika and Takato, both of whom were surprised to heck and back, flung apart and studied the predicament they had gotten into.... Alright... they were in trouble. They were surrounded! Man! How many people were there, anyway?! Without uttering a word, the men and women lashed out at the children.   
  


No! They... they had him! He didn't want to be separated from Rika! As they tried to force him down on the bed, he scrambled forward slightly. Oh, buddy! He fought ferociously! He wasn't about to let them do that! "Let go!" he raged, reaching out desperately.   
  


She... she had found him, and now they were trying to take him away from her?! She would NOT allow it! Not now, not ever! "No!" Her hand brushed up against his... then they were yanked apart. They were going to do something to him... she just knew it! Something unknown, yet frightening all at the same time! They... were they going to hurt him?!   
  


"TAKATO!" she cried, tears falling down her saddened face. Her violet eyes begged for a miracle... but knew that none would appear. Still... she didn't want to see him hurt. She cared about him too much to see him writhe in agony.... She... she.... Oh, my.... The thought struck her suddenly, and she instantly felt the urge to begin bawling right there.   
  


Takato let out a howl of anger as they tossed Rika into a separate room. It wasn't fair! And... and she had actually called him by his real name! Not 'goggle-head' or 'goggles' or anything like that! Just plain, old... Takato. A salty droplet of water rolled down his cheek as the metal straps clamped down on his skin once more....   
  


For the first time in his life... he was truly scared. Not for himself, though... but for Rika. "Please... be okay...," he muttered as the 'attackers' exited as quickly as they had appeared... and he was left in the darkness yet again....   
  


~*~   
  


Rika fell forward, landing on the carpeted floor. It... it couldn't be real.... They had taken her away from him.... How... how dare they! They had no right! It just wasn't fair.... Growling, she stood and began to slam her fists on the door. It hurt, yes... but she wouldn't stop. Takato needed her! She wasn't about to give up on him! The only thing that made her really ticked was his stubbornness!   
  


"Hitting that door won't do you any good...."   
  


Wha...? A voice...? Then... there must've been a person in there! The redhead turned, astonished that she had been thrown into a room containing actual people! But... something wasn't right.... The floor had carpeting.... Prisoners wouldn't be kept in that kind of a room... would they...? And that voice... there was something about that voice....   
  


In front of her... was a desk with a large, black chair behind it (although it was turned to face the wall-like window for the time). Okay-- she definitely knew that this was someone of great importance.... Just how important were they, hmm? How high up were they on this little 'outing?' Why? Well... she wanted to give him a piece of her mind-- that's why! "Who are you?" she asked, taking a step forward.   
  


He was... slightly disappointed, you could say. Hiding his intention to sigh... he muttered, "Why, I'm surprised you don't remember me... Rika." With one quick movement, the man turned his chair and rose up.... If this didn't help her... nothing would.   
  


No... no-- it couldn't be...! It was... impossible, right? Rika brought a hand to her mouth. She didn't know how to react... so she simply rasped:   
  


"No... no way...!"   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: Mwahaha.... Cliff-hanger! *notices the glares* Ah... gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to take so long with this chapter! In fact, I've had it done for a while! Some of you know this already, but... I'll say it again. First of all, my mom wouldn't let me on for a while because it took me a week to clean the bird cages.... Heh-- yeah, I'm lazy. I just didn't think she wouldn't let me on! She usually did any other time! Also, I have only four more days of school (I can skip out on the finals!). I have a report, a project, tests and a few other things to finish by then. Some are actually due Monday, so.... Again, I'm sorry.... I had hoped on posting this earlier today, but... I got to go see 'Spider-Man.' It was a pretty good movie, but the end... wasn't what I thought it'd be.... I understood why it ended that way, but....   
  


Anyway, I'll make it up to you guys! I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can! One little question that I asked in an earlier chapter: who wants Ryo, Mako and Ai in this story?! I need to know! If no one says anything, I'll go along with my sister.... The more reviews I get, the luckier you'll be in seeing that certain person. So please review and tell me!!!! Also, does anyone know where I got the idea for the 'rainbow' color? Heh-- my sister can't figure it out! It's really not that hard, if you think about it.... Well, I'd better get going! Enjoy the preview!-Angel-Chan (This chapter long enough for ya, Eagle_33? I do believe it's one of the longest parts so far!)   
  


Fated: Part Eleven 

The Plan   
  


FLASH!!!   
  


Everything was so bright.... What was going on?!   
  


"Ah... so he has finally fallen asleep."   
  


Rika turned, confused even more now. What did he mean by that? What... what had they done to him...?! Was he being tortured? Oh, God... she didn't want him to die....   
  


Right as she was about to ask him... a loud BOOM echoed from the sky. The redhead brought her attention back to the window. What... what the heck...?! Above the building... the clouds swirled and rumbled and raged; the strange, rainbow-colored light shot out from the very building in which she stood once more. It spread out across the sky... and seemed to travel on. What she didn't know was... that it was actually surrounding the entire world....   
  


Rika stared at the scene, mouth open in a dumbfounded gape. What...? Something was... coming from the sky! Objects-- oddly-shaped ones-- seemed to form within the clouds! They fell, tossing and tumbling in the air. Slowly, as they came into view... the girl understood what he had meant. But how could it be...? How could he possibly be able to create...?   
  


"Digimon...." she mumbled, placing a hand on the cold glass. 


	12. Part Eleven: The Plan

Fated: Part Eleven 

The Plan   
  


"No... no way...!"   
  


The man smiled and opened his arms wide. "Rika... my daughter-- come see Daddy." He had missed her a lot.... So much, in fact, that it had been nearly unbearable for him... to just be away from her. And he was almost positive that he had hurt her when he left... but he could explain his reasons. When the time was right, he would explain it all....   
  


The redhead shook her head violently. No-- it couldn't be! Her... her father had left back when she was young.... so young. He had left without saying a word... without tucking her in before bed... without doing anything. And yet... there he was, standing there and offering a hug that felt so needed at the moment.... She wanted to... but.... "W-Why...?" she finally stammered, unable to move. It wasn't like she didn't want to run into his arms.... She was just... confused. Veryconfused.   
  


What...? No hug? Not 'hello,' or even something similar to that? But... he had been expecting one! Then again... he didn't think he'd see her this soon. Was she...? Yes... that had to be it. She... she must have been friends with his dreamer.... Perhaps they were.... Yes, well, that wasn't important right now, was it? "Why, what?" he questioned, shifting his body around in order to look at the twinkling stars. Mr. Nonaka went on:   
  


"Why am I trying to bring your dream to life? Why haven't I told you I've been close enough to touch you? Why did I kidnap your friend? Or... is there something else...?" He knew her all too well.... It was almost like they had a connection of some kind. Of course, that was not possible.... If it were, she would've been able to find him much faster....   
  


What...? How did he... know? "Please... please just tell me-- why? Why EVERYTHING?!" she cried, falling to her knees. It hurt so much.... Her father had left her long ago; her best friend suddenly disappears... and somehow leads her back to him. A shriek of agony exploded from within her. What the hell was going on?! She hadn't meant for the tears to come-- they just made her hurt more-- but they pushed their way out....   
  


The older man let out a soft, slightly annoyed sigh. He hadn't expected her to be this emotional. He... he had expected her to be stronger and less shocked, but... that didn't matter right now. She was still his daughter... right? Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he kept his gaze where he had set it. Night... the time that seemed to aid him the most anymore.... It was as if he had married the dark area of the day a long while ago.... Said he: "Everything...? If I were to tell you everything, my dear, that would take too long.   
  


"Perhaps I can explain my actions in much shorter terms...."   
  


~*~   
  


"Anything?"   
  


Kazu and Kenta shook their heads slowly. Not a thing... well-- except a cat, but that didn't count, did it? God... it was getting later and later.... Where was he? They had searched practically everywhere! You know how tiring that was?!   
  


So then... he was still missing. When would they locate their friend...? With a prolonged sigh, Jeri looked around. Where...? Gasping, she instantly grasped Henry's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Rika's not here!" she noted. Hadn't she gone off in search as well? If so then... maybe... maybe she found him!   
  


What?! Henry, alarmed and weak from the walking, stared at the girl he liked unsurely. "Are you positive... you don't see her coming? Do you see her anywhere?" The blue haired boy's eyes widened nervously. What if... something happened to her...? "We agreed to meet back here at midnight!" God... already, he felt worried for everyone. Somehow... somehow, he was going to screw up.... Sure... he could find a way to take the blame off his young shoulders. He could say that it wasn't really his fault-- Rika hadn't gone with them.... But, still... he couldn't help but be scared....   
  


"We've gotta keep searchin'!" Everyone turned to Kazu; he chuckled embarrassedly. Gee... it wasn't like he NEVER said anything like that... was it? Well, they didn't need to make such a big deal out of it! "I mean it, guys!" he exclaimed, elbowing Kenta for some type of support. Ya know... he wasn't all brains, and he was willing to admit that. Besides, Kenta fell more under that category (although, for that matter... Henry would, too).   
  


Huh? What the heck did he want him to do? I mean-- what was there to say? Kazu got himself into it, so he could most certainly get himself out as well! 'I ain't gonna be his voice!' The boy edged away from him; he slowly joined the group with Jeri and Henry.   
  


Man! Everyone had to just leave him! It wasn't like he was talking nonsense! Even he understood what he meant-- which was a rarity. "Come on! What I mean to say is... since Rika's not giving up, why in the world should we? Isn't Takato OUR friend as well?" God... he had to learn how to say crap like that.... Maybe he'd take some sort of class for speeches and stuff. Yeah! That'd be awesome! Then he could be a leader of some big army! You know, an army that respected his words of wisdom like people respected their bosses and heros! He'd boldly step forward and--   
  


"He's right...," Jeri whispered, although eyeing the spaced-out boy with a strange look. Takato WAS their friend, and he was probably scared and lonely. He needed them.... The most frightening part about that was... what if Rika didn't find him...?   
  


Henry nodded as Kenta piped in with a little comment about them being like a salad-- you need all of the ingredients for it to be just right! "Then," he stated, "it's settled." How could he possible forsake a friend like that...? For a moment, he must've just been dumbfounded by Kazu's sudden outburst! "Let's go...." And with that... Jeri, Henry and Kenta began to walk away. They didn't know where they were headed... but they believed in themselves and each other.   
  


YES! He would become very powerful and mighty! He-- the boy stopped dead in his thoughts and glanced around. Wha... what? Where were they goin'?! "Hey-- wait for me!" With grunt, he sped off... hoping to catch up to them in time.   
  


~*~   
  


Mr. Nonaka laughed heartily while his daughter tried to deny all that he had told her. Why he was laughing confused even him, but he knew that it felt good to do so. She was just like her mother-- stubborn to a fault! He faintly wondered how Rumiko was doing... then pushed that careless thought aside. Why should he bother...? She didn't want to be with him anymore, anyway. To her, all he seemed to care about was that 'stupid card game.' To him, she only seemed to care about the outer beauty in everyone... including their child.   
  


"You see... in order to make your one true dream a reality, Rika," he added as she attempted to plug her ears, "I needed someone with a large imagination. Someone who had big, hopeful dreams of their own. One thing that fell under my advantage was his wide variety of knowledge in digimon. I barely needed the DM program!"   
  


No... she wasn't going to believe any of it. None of it could've been real! It... it couldn't be her father! He wasn't like that-- not that cruel! Her memories of him had always been so warm... now that she could think back and not cry.... Her dad cared for her, yes... but would he put an innocent person's life at stake? No... at least, she didn't think so.... "But... he's my best friend...," she choked out. Darn tears... they were such pains.... And yet... when she remembered who had taught her how to cry once more, she couldn't help but like them at least a little.   
  


Her 'best friend?' "Well... Daddy can be your 'best friend.' You don't need him anymore!" Besides... once boys get old enough, they don't want to be 'friends' anymore.... He should know-- he had been one once. Didn't she see? All he wanted for her was to be happy.... He had thought that, by coming back to her AND creating something that she loved, she would feel better.... Now... he wasn't so sure. He just wanted her to come hug him... but she hadn't moved from that spot since she landed there....   
  


"No!" No... Takato was her best friend! No one else! She didn't want anyone to take his place... not even her own father. She had grown too close to that goggle-head... to just give up on him now. You could say that she.... "I don't care if you're back! Takato was the only one by my side when my life turned upside down!" Making her way back to her feet, she glared at her father. No... he was not her father.... This man was a stranger to her....   
  


Rika spat, "Where the hell were you?!"   
  


Ooh... there was that fire-- the one that he thought would be burning brightly in her eyes! That's what he had been hoping to find! It was still in there... just not as strong as he imagined. Still, the boy must not have been able to extinguish the whole thing! Although somewhat taken back by her snappy attitude, Mr. Nonaka grinned widely. "Working on this... for you."   
  


Hah! Like she cared! She didn't even WANT something like that! Not now, anyway.... And how-- even if she did long for them-- was he supposed to make fictional creatures come to life? There was no possible way! None! So then... her father had turned into a lunatic... how nice. That made her feel sooo special....   
  


FLASH!!!   
  


Everything was so bright.... What was going on?!   
  


"Ah... so he has finally fallen asleep."   
  


Rika turned, confused even more now. What did he mean by that? What... what had they done to him...?! Was he being tortured? Oh, God... she didn't want him to die....   
  


Right as she was about to ask him... a loud BOOM echoed from the sky. The redhead brought her attention back to the window. What... what the heck...?! Above the building... the clouds swirled and rumbled and raged; the strange, rainbow-colored light shot out from the very building in which she stood once more. It spread out across the sky... and seemed to travel on forever..... What she didn't know was... that it was actually surrounding the entire world....   
  


Rika stared at the scene, mouth open in a dumbfounded gape. What...? Something was... coming from the sky! Objects-- oddly-shaped ones-- seemed to form within the clouds! They fell, tossing and tumbling in the air. Slowly, as they came into view... the girl understood what he had meant. But how could it be...? How could he possibly be able to create...?   
  


"Digimon...." she mumbled, placing a hand on the cold glass.   
  


~*~   
  


Susie giggled lightly. Princess Pretty Pants was being VERY stubborn! She didn't want to go to the ball! All she did was throw a fit, toss aside her beautiful dress and nearly beat up her best friend-- who was, by the way, Bunny Wunny. My, my-- what a naughty princess!   
  


She shook a finger at the toy, pretending to be annoyed by its actions. "Bad! You need to get weady!" Susie demanded, barely able to hide her happiness. Games were almost like real life to this child! She enjoyed every second of it!   
  


"But Pwincess Pwetty Pants doesn't wanna!" Upon 'hearing' this, the girl picked up her Lopmon stuffed toy and hit the Terriermon one with it. A fight was beginning! Ooh! Who would win?! Why-- whoever was the toughest, of course! And--   
  


Wha...? The child stood and walked over to the window. "What's that...?" she pondered aloud. Suddenly... a creature fell from the sky... and it was really close by-- so close, that she could make out what it was! Susie glanced at the immobile object on the floor, then to the more life-like and moving one tumbling in the air. Her eyes lit up with excitement; with a slight squeal, she exclaimed:   
  


"Terwiermon!"   
  


~Elsewhere....~   
  


"Look-- up in the sky!"   
  


"Is that a bird...?"   
  


Kazu snickered heavily. "Does it LOOK like a bird?"   
  


Okay-- so it didn't really look like a bird! Wasn't that what most people said after that comment was made? Ooh! It just confused him so much! "FINE! Is it a plane, perhaps?!"   
  


"Oh, yeah... it's really a plane-- not! Where'd you come up with a stupid idea like that?!"   
  


Henry sighed and glanced at Jeri. She... she looked really pretty in the moonlight.... Almost like an angel.... Was... was she his guardian angel...? Could she be...? He watched as her face twisted into that of unknowing... and she pointed to the sky. "What...?" His tired grey eyes followed her finger....   
  


"It can't be...," he whispered, as his friends all began to stare in surprise. "Digimon...!"   
  


~*~ 

Yes... digimon. Only a few formed at first; Rika named each one as it came into view. ("Gekomon. Monochromon. Leomon. LadyDevimon.") She could go on forever if she wanted to.... Each one was designed to perfection... probably from the livid mind of her father's 'dreamer.' She scoffed, hiding her true pain. More and more filled the sky. Rika noticed that, right before they slammed into the ground, the creatures awoke and somehow prepared a safe landing. Would they... be able to talk like in the TV show? Maybe.... It probably depended on whether or not Takato dreamed them that way.   
  


Takato....   
  


The redhead suddenly flung herself away from the picturesque view. Let's face it... it wasn't very reassuring.... She couldn't take it anymore.... Even if they weren't hurting him... wouldn't they be weakening him? And what if he had no strength left...? Would he still be able to live, or...?   
  


An ear-splitting CRASH (almost like thunder, but much louder) came from the sky... and the light show ended. Already...? Then... how many did he make...? How many were out there? The man laughed manically as the digital creatures stormed about the streets below. This... this was what he had always wanted! His life-long dream come true! A Tentomon buzzed past, being chased by a larger, more terrifying Kuagamon. Okay... this kid's seen the first episode-- no doubt about it!   
  


Chk!   
  


Mr. Nonaka's office door opened, and a man dressed completely in black tossed a bundle of something into the room. As it landed... Rika knew exactly what-- no, who-- it was.... "Takato!" she yelped, racing over to check him out. Oh, God! This couldn't be happening! He was out cold and barely breathing! Cradling his mop head in her lap, she sent a swift, dagger-filled look toward her father... then turned her attention back to her fallen friend.   
  


"Hang in there, Goggle-head! Please... don't leave me." Why was everything bad heading toward them...? She suddenly remembered about that moment... right before they were separated.... Whatever he had been trying to say... he had not been able to finish.... Now she faintly wondered... what could it be...? She wanted to know... and if he died, she'd probably kill him, so....   
  


Why was she so interested in that boy? What did he have... that made her like him more than her own father?! She had not seen him, her father, for quite a few years! Didn't he matter to her at all...? He shrugged; like Rika... he was able to hide his emotions from the rest of the world. He'd keep on trying. No matter what, she'd at least say something decent to him! "Rika," he started... although he didn't get to say much more. Amazingly... her goggle-headed friend was waking up!   
  


"Ugh...." What the heck... was going on...? Takato brought a hand to his head groggily. He felt like crap. A huge, messy, stinky pile of dog crap. At least he felt safe.... Cracking his eyes open, Rika's head and upper body came into view.... "Wha...?" he mumbled numbly. Was it just him... or did she look worried?   
  


Rika, who (although she would not admit it) had tears of joy streaming down her face, let out a sob. She thought he was gonna die! How could she ever think that? God-- she was so pessimistic! "Don't you ever scare me like that again, okay?!" The girl barely gave him any time to sit up right! She just wrapped her arms around him and bawled like a baby! He... he was alright... as in NOT dead.... Well, now. That was one thing her father did that didn't make her angry....   
  


The brown haired boy was... well, in heaven. Yes... he was enjoying this.... Rika worried about him that much? Then... she cared more than he had originally thought.... Maybe he had a chance. All he had to do was tell her.... Placing his arms in the 'rightful positions,' he returned her hug; her scent was so nice.... Whenever he was away from her... he tried to imagine her aroma... but couldn't. At that moment, he felt so much love just bubble up inside of him.   
  


"Excuse me... children."   
  


Wha...? Both kids turned to the voice. "You...," Takato muttered. He... he was the guy who had called him... what was it again? His 'dreamer?' Yeah... that was it. Wait-- was he the guy in charge of it all...? He was, wasn't he?! Why that dirty--   
  


The man cleared his throat rather loudly. "Now that I have your attention... I must say-- I'm impressed, lad. I never thought that one would be able to be so active after what had just taken place...."   
  


Huh? What the heck was this guy talking about? What happened? Confused, the brown haired boy turned to his friend. "What... does he mean...? What did they do to me...?"   
  


Rika moved her eyes to the floor. Could she...? But she... she didn't want to tell him-- especially after hearing the words come from her father's mouth.... It scared her so... so much. She didn't know what to do anymore! Her mind was a total and complete blank! In the end, she just shook her head sadly and whispered: "I'm not sure whether I should believe him, or...."   
  


"Come now, Rika!" protested the man. How could she? Why was she being so difficult...? It was like he never meant anything to her at all.... "Why wouldn't you trust... your own father?"   
  


WHAT?! Did he just say...? But... why? How could he be her father...? Didn't he leave her and her mom a long time ago...? He looked at Rika... and saw, by her facial expressions... that it was true.... Then... if it was, why were they...? Oh, God! He was so confused now! Within his mind, a boot began to pound on his brain (at least... that was what it felt like).   
  


A growl escaped the redhead's throat. He was making her so mad! Why was he acting so... stuck-up? Jumping to her feet, she glared at the man before her once more. "You're... you're NOT my father...." No... she was sure of it-- no matter what he claimed, he was different from the man she had known.... He had changed. Well, ya know what? So had she! He would just have to get over it!   
  


Her words hit him like an arrow; they struck their target precisely-- his heart. Trying to regain his composure, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. She... what was wrong with her...? He had hoped that she missed him, yes... and he had also hoped for a little bit of anger. The thing was... he didn't want it to be directed toward him.... It wasn't like he was any different from the day he left.... Once he was sure that he would not overreact, he sneered and tilted his head toward the window. "Look out there, boy-- see for yourself...."   
  


Takato glanced at Rika, who had a hazy, unknown look on her face... then stood. He didn't have a single clue on what had happened... except that it dealt with him sleeping.... Man, that helped.... Other than that, he was clueless. That was the story of his life nowadays.... What could be so important about what was outside the window anyw--   
  


"Oh, my...!" The boy gasped as he saw the view below. There was no... no way! It suddenly reminded him of... 'Jurassic Park,' for some reason. All over... digimon-- real, live digimon! Not some stupid guys in costumes or robots that broke down! These were... these were...! Takato instantly pressed his face to the window, grin widening into a gape. It was so cool! There were huge ones, small ones and medium-sized ones, too! You could say... that he was in his 'other' heaven.... The one that did not contain Rika, that is....   
  


At least SOMEONE enjoyed his project.... "You like it, don't you...?" he asked. When the kid merely nodded absentmindedly and kept staring at the scenes below... he laughed. Now he could see why his daughter liked him so much.... The boy was just as addicted as she was! "Just think... you were the one to create them...."   
  


So cool! OH! A Devimon! And an Angemon! Look-- a... what? Takato spun to face Mr. Nonaka with wide eyes. Did he just say...? "I... created them...?" But how...? He hadn't done anything! Yes... once again, the poor boy was confounded....   
  


"Although it was my programing and plan... you, with your strong imagination, were the one to actually decide what digimon would appear... and what ones would not." He grinned a grin that was more evil than happy... and made Takato shudder slightly. "It is you... who are to be held responsible."   
  


Rika didn't understand any of it! What did he mean by 'to be held responsible?' Suddenly... the reason hit her. Duh! He... if anything happened, and he was blamed... he'd say that it was Takato's fault! He would claim that Takato was the one to 'create' them! That wasn't fair! "Don't play us for fools, father!" Yeah... okay, so she was rather harsh with the word 'father,' but.... "We aren't as gullible as you think!"   
  


Oh... Takato slid his gaze over to the girl from his dreams. She... she wanted him to come stand by her, didn't she...? Well, fine with him! Shifting from one spot to the other, he felt something in the pit of his stomach.... You know? Like something... bad was going to happen-- soon....   
  


"Really?" Chortling lightly to himself, the man pointed to the creatures roaming the streets. "Look at the people run! They fear them-- the digimon! Yes... many children would love them, but as for the parents...." His creations would be called abominations... unless....   
  


Takato sighed. Back and forth, back and forth! Would those two ever stop? As soon as he awoke, he had heard nothing but a long, consistent quarrel between the father and daughter! Were... weren't they supposed to be family...? He knew that if that were him... he would rather... but it wasn't him, now was it...? He whispered, "What are you trying to accomplish...?"   
  


So... he saw through his act, eh? Oh, well.... "I need you to--"   
  


CRASH!   
  


The window/wall was suddenly shattered into millions of minuscule shards! As they looked on, an overly large Meramon strutted into the room, laughing like a madman! "Where... is he...?" he rasped, blue eyes locking in on the closest thing to him-- Mr. Nonaka. Studying the man closely, the digimon leaned forward. "Are you... the creator...?"   
  


What... was going on?! He had not planned this! Reaching under his desk... he spat out shakily: "In a way-- yes. But, also... no." His creations-- his glorious creations! What... happened to them?   
  


"Then... die." The digimon's whole body seemed to explode with fire; within seconds, there was nowhere left to go! Rika and Takato, forgetting just how high up that building was, jumped. Their clothes and hair were singed slightly, but no real damage was done.... They didn't even know what happened to Rika's dad! But at the moment... they had something more important to worry about:   
  


The ground was closing in, and they had no place safe to land!   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: CLIFFHANGER-- again.... *notices the looks of irritability* Eh... heh.... G-Gomen ne, mina-chan.... I know I told quite a few of you that it would be out by Saturday.... My bad.... In fact, I actually added two parts that weren't originally in this just to make it long enough to satisfy some of you (namely Eagle_33).... I can explain for my tardiness, though.... I am usually on the internet at night due to my liking to type either in the morning (if I don't have school) and really late at night. So... Saturday, I had everything practically ready-- I just needed to type the A/N. Then... one of my buddies called me up and said they feelt like going to the drive in. Even though they wanted to see Spider-Man (which I had already seen)... I agreed... why? Well... let's just say that... the last time I'd been to the drive-in was when they were showing the Lion King.... Yes... laugh-- I don't get out much. Anyway, after that, I spent the night. In the morning, I left early to go shopping (not just any shopping, people... GROCERY shopping...) with my family. One good thing that came of it was that my sister and I pulled our money together to buy 'Ah! My Goddess!' the movie! (Is it just me... or does Belldandy's English voice sorta sound like Jeri...?) So... Sunday night-- tonight, more or less... although it could be considered Monday, now-- I worked on this chapter.   
  


*checks clock* Okay... it's 12:36.... Yes-- AM.... Estoy cansada... muy, muy, muy cansada.... Well... I'll just say this: I hope you all like this chapter! I can't wait to start the next one (which I'll probably do tomorrow)! I will tell you this-- the 50th reviewer will get a walk on role in the next chapter... well, IF I get that many reviews for this one.... If not, then perhaps the next chapter...? Also, it would be nice it some people sent me some digimon info I could use in this story; names, attacks and descriptions would help out a lot. Well... I'd better let you go read the preview.... Ja!-Angel-Chan (Man... two weeks until the end of Tamers...? That sucks....)   
  


Fated: Part Twelve 

We're Partners!   
  


"Why can't I have the teddy?!"   
  


"Because Mommy gave it to me, so nah!!"   
  


Two children stared each other down... eyes flickering with small, yet strong fires. In between them sat a brown stuffed bear.... As you could guess, the children were about to fight over it.... Who won, however... would be determined by whom soever was the more powerful....   
  


And, being siblings, there was more of a chance at them being equals than anything....   
  


The girl took a step forward, letting out a light growl. It wasn't fair! She deserved the toy-- not Mako! Definitely not him! "Well," she snipped, "you can't have it!"   
  


That wasn't fair! "Mommy said--" he stopped and stared out the window. What... what was that...? Pointing, he stated, "Look, Ai! Is that...?"   
  


What was he trying to do-- trick her? Like she'd fall for it! The girl started to reach down for her prize... then stopped. But... his face was so sincere.... Maybe he wasn't lying.... Ai carefully followed her brother's wondered gaze. She gasped.   
  


There... sitting outside their window, sat the strangest creature they'd ever seen! It was completely purple, except for the white around its face and belly... and had the largest pair of green eyes.... 


	13. Part Twelve: What's Going On?

Fated: Part Twelve 

What's Going On?   
  
  
  


This... wasn't happening! Takato jammed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Okay-- this had to be one of those weird dreams where you're falling... right? So, if he were to open he eyes at that very moment, he'd be somewhere other than in the air with the ground still a long way down.... At least... that's what he hoped.... Now or nothin'! He decided to take that chance... and flung open his eyes. "Oh... God," he muttered. Apparently... he wasn't dreaming, eh?   
  


She could barely see anything! That's what she got for wearing her hair down; the wind could easily send it twirling about her face! It was beginning to drive her crazy! Still... she knew exactly what was going on. The thing was... she felt almost, well... giddy. Yes-- it would be understandable to be terrified, but.... I mean-- come on! Death was heading straight toward them with its formidable weapon held high! Why wouldn't one be at least a LITTLE scared?!   
  


Something suddenly... wrapped around her waist. What... was going on? "Goggle-head...?"   
  


"I'm not letting go of you," he whispered, pulling her as close as he possibly could. If he did... they might get separated during the fall.... Oh, Lord... they were gonna die... weren't they? It... it didn't feel right.... As an idea came into his head, he slowly turned in the air. Soon enough, he had his back facing the incoming concrete, while Rika was above him. This... should help a little....   
  


Rika gasped angrily. What was he doing?! Was he truly that stubborn? "Why are you...?" She stopped... as his fingers brushed against her lips. What in the world...?   
  


Smiling, Takato mumbled, "You'll need... something to land on...." Yeah... who cared if he died? As long as she lived... he'd be happy. He watched her lavender eyes widen in alarm, and she opened her mouth to protest--   
  


WHAM!!   
  


They landed on something! It... was flying...? But right now... Takato didn't care. His back hurt a LOT. Groaning, he tried to stretch... then noticed that Rika was sorta lying on top of him still.... Eheh... okay, so this made the poor boy blush-- just a little, mind you!   
  


Man... what a fall.... The redhead let out a slight moan as she pushed herself up. At least... they didn't hit the ground.... Wait a second-- she nearly forgot about Takato! Looking down... she felt something hot crawl onto her cheeks. Oh... God, she... she was...! For a moment, neither said a word; they just stared into each other's eyes, not sure on what to do. Finally, Rika practically sprung off the boy and turned her attention elsewhere. It... confused her. The feeling that was overwhelming her mind... was getting so much stronger now.... What was it...?   
  


Gee... did she like being close to him THAT much...? Maybe... she was embarrassed-- that was it. I mean... she wouldn't worry about him one moment and hate him the next... would she? Tossing that simple-minded thought aside, he pushed himself up shakily. Right now... he had some more important things to think about. Yeah... like: what the heck happened within this last hour or two?!   
  


"Do... you know what we're on...?" Rika asked softly, eyes large and dangerously excited. She had never in her life dreamed of experiencing what was now taking place! The most she'd ever seen was... on the television series....   
  


Takato took his gaze off the girl he loved... to look out before them. Oh, my Lord.... Was it...? It HAD to be...! But... how in the world...? Then again... it didn't matter. All he knew... was that it WAS real, and it had (although the creature probably didn't realize it) saved their lives. As his facial expressions turned very similar to Rika's, he rasped:   
  


"MegaKabuterimon...!"   
  


~*~   
  


"I can't believe this!" Kazu yelped, taking a step back as a large group of Pagumon hopped past, chanting something that only they seemed to understand. Sure... he liked the idea that digimon were real, but... well-- he just didn't get it! It made his head hurt just attempting to ponder the reasons! "How did this... happen?"   
  


Shrugging, Kenta gazed in awe as a Angemon flew overhead. It... was SO cool! To him, it didn't really matter how it happened! He just hoped that it wasn't some sort of dream where you woke up at the best part.... Trust me-- this had to be it!   
  


Kazu had a good question.... How DID it happen...? How could digimon suddenly become... real? Henry sighed inwardly and shook his head. "I... I don't know," he muttered. He felt Jeri place her hand on his shoulder; it comforted him... but only a little.   
  


"Maybe... it has something to do with Takato?" Jeri offered, although even she knew that it couldn't possibly be true.... Then again, you never knew... did you?   
  


Kazu, joining the conversation once more, replied: "I doubt it-- Chumly never really had a knack for these kind of things." Nope... never did. If anyone were to be held responsible, it would be.... Hmm... he didn't know! Couldn't be him, 'cause he didn't do anything to begin with, so....   
  


It... couldn't be.... Could it...? The blue haired boy crossed his arms roughly and started walking toward the place... where he had seen that strange light just a little bit ago. Perhaps.... "Guys," he said, still unsure, "I'm... I think my dad might have something to do with all this.... He's been missing for a while now, and we all know that he IS partially responsible for the digimon games...."   
  


No...! He was going to hurt himself talking about it again! She ran up with a saddened look on her face. As she approached, though... he gently shook his head. He... he didn't want her to...? Jeri smiled. She was okay with that. That's what she liked about him, anyway.... When he seemed down... he still had enough strength left to do what hurt....   
  


And so, as they walked on... Henry told his story, his idea... and his plan. No one noticed the large, lingering shadow trailing behind them....   
  


~*~   
  


"Here-- let me catch you!"   
  


"Yeah... right. If anything, you'll miss!"   
  


Takato stomped his foot impatiently, getting just a LITTLE perturbed at Rika's attitude. Really, now! If she thought that he was gonna let her fall to her death...! "Hurry up before it decides to fly away!"   
  


Like it was gonna fly away so soon.... The MegaKabuterimon had gotten tired during its flight and landed right in the middle of a bridge! It was a good thing, too, because they weren't very far from their homes! And now... she had to trust Goggle-head.... Snorting and muttering something under her breath, she leapt. She'd kill him if he missed!   
  


With a light "oof!" he caught the girl. The boy chuckled lightly. "See? I didn't miss!" Ahh... to prove her wrong-- and see her blush in embarrassment-- really made his day.... Yeah... okay, that was a little rude.... Oh, well.... Besides... he was holding her again. That... that was the best part.   
  


"Good for you," she grumbled. Within that second, she had broken free of his grip; she walked a few steps away. Inside... she mentally kicked herself. God... why was she being so harsh to him lately...? Was... it because of what her father did? Perhaps... since she knew he was okay, she didn't feel the need to express herself like before.... Oh-- she didn't know! Mumbled she:   
  


"Now what...?"   
  


Huh? He... he didn't know. What were they supposed to do? They didn't really have anything important... did they? He didn't think so.... Wait. He still needed to know something.... "Rika...? What exactly... did your father do to me...?"   
  


What?! He... he was asking her NOW? But... she didn't... she couldn't.... "What he told me... might not sound too thrilling...," she whispered. Oh... it was going to be painful to talk about that.... With a sniffle, she brought her hands up... and wrapped them around herself. "... but if you really want to know...."   
  


~Flashback....~   
  


"...and as for your friend... he has been hooked up to the main computer."   
  


Rika stared at him disbelievingly. How could he...? "How?" she spat, no longer understanding the words coming from her father's mouth. "I don't remember seeing any wires or attachments!"   
  


A laugh escaped his lips. "Don't be silly, Rika! We don't... want to harm our dreamer. He needs to be at full strength in order for it to work correctly. What we did was merely set our computers to read his dream waves." Smiling smugly, Mr. Nonaka turned his attention to the window. "The only thing we actually did to him... was add the DM program."   
  


What the...? DM program...? And what did he mean 'full strength?' Was... something bad going to happen to him...? "Explain...," she rasped out. She had to know.... If she wasn't able to comprehend what was going on... Takato could die.   
  


"Well... first off, the DM program is a simple little idea created originally by a man named Yamaki. Of course... he did not understand it fully, and soon gave it up. What it is made to do... is give the dreamer information on digimon; it also prepares the dreamer for the DS-- Dream Sequence.   
  


"As he sleeps... the program takes over and creates exactly what is needed... which, in our case, is the digimon. But, the downside to all of this... is that it uses the life energy of the dreamer.... Since this is the first time we've attempted to do such a thing... we are not sure if the boy will survive."   
  


Rika let a growl escape her throat. So... they were running blindly through the woods...? "You're... willing to risk the life of another... for this...?" She... she couldn't believe it.... Her father... was.... How could he...?   
  


The man turned and looked at the redhead once more. Quietly... he replied, "Yes."   
  


~End Flashback....~   
  


Then... he never cared...? He actually planned on using him...? Takato averted his eyes from Rika's. No... he didn't want her to see him cry. She would probably just think him weak, then... although he often cried over the stupidest things.... But... it hurt so much.... Why... did it have to be him?   
  


That was why she didn't want to tell him! He... he only felt the pain from it. And, for some odd reason... his pain, was her pain.... Whenever he was unhappy... she was the same way. She didn't understand it... but right now, she didn't care. Her goggle-head needed comfort.... Without making a sound... she moved over toward him. Careful not to surprise the boy, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. He... he had to know that he wasn't alone in the world. There were others... just like him. He had to realize... that there were people who cared for him as well....   
  


People like her.   
  


~*~   
  


"Why can't I have the teddy?!"   
  


"Because Mommy gave it to me, so nah!!"   
  


Two children stared each other down... eyes flickering with small, yet strong fires. In between them sat a brown stuffed bear.... As you could guess, the children were about to fight over it.... Who won, however... would be determined by whom soever was more powerful....   
  


And, being siblings, there was more of a chance at them being equals than anything....   
  


The girl took a step forward, letting out a light growl. It wasn't fair! She deserved the toy-- not Mako! Definitely not him! "Well," she snipped, "you can't have it!"   
  


That wasn't fair! "Mommy said--" he stopped and stared out the window. What... what was that...? Pointing, he stated, "Look, Ai! Is that...?"   
  


What was he trying to do-- trick her? Like she'd fall for it! The girl started to reach down for her prize... then stopped. But... his face was so sincere.... Maybe he wasn't lying.... Ai carefully followed her brother's wondered gaze. She gasped.   
  


There... sitting outside their window, sat the strangest creature they'd ever seen! It was completely purple, except for the white around its face and belly... and had the largest pair of green eyes....   
  


Ai took a small step forward, trying to get a closer look at it. It... it was actually kind of cute, ya know? The creature jumped slightly; it looked... nervous. Like it wasn't sure WHAT to think of them.... "It's okay...," she cooed, holding her hands out to show that she wouldn't hurt it.   
  


Mako tugged on his sisters shirt. "Do... do you know what it is...?" When she shook her head, he felt a twinge of uneasiness flood throughout his body. What... what if it was something that would eat them? It was small now, but things grew! It could come in and sprout wings and scary claws and.... The child shuddered.   
  


How to get it near them...? Ah! She ran out of the room for a moment (leaving poor Mako to shiver as the creature intensely watched on) and came back in with something red in her small hands. What was it? Why... a shiny, red apple! The creature's face light up slightly, and moved its mouth as if it were... saying things. Nah... animals can't speak!   
  


"Sis... it looks hungry! Maybe we should...." Suddenly... Ai walked over and pushed a chair under the window. What the heck...? What was she up to? No... no way! She was gonna...? "Don't, Ai!" he scolded; remembering what their mother often did, he shook his finger at her. "We aren't allowed animals, anyway!"   
  


So...? They could always hide it! She stuck her tongue at him... and opened the only thing keeping the creature OUT. As it bounded in... she felt herself giggle lightly. It WAS cute! And that's when it happened.   
  


"It's about time, kiddos! You took long enough!" With a quick glance, the green-eyed creature turned to the girl; her brother was already prepared to bolt out of the room for help-- if need be, at least. Forcing its face into a smile (which seemed as though it were awfully hard), it asked, "So... how's about that apple, now?"   
  


~*~   
  


She was gonna be fine! There... there weren't any scary monsters lurking around-- at least... she hoped. Susie glanced both ways, then hurriedly crossed the street. Remember! Her mommy always told her that cars could come at any second! It would hurt REALLY bad if one did, too!   
  


"Where... is Terwiermon...?" she asked aloud, clutching her coat as she jogged about. Once she had seen the small creature fall by her apartment window... the child had quickly run from the house! It was... a search party! She just HAD to find Princess Pretty Pants!   
  


"Bo!"   
  


Susie screamed as loudly as she could! What was out there with her?! It... it sounded scary! But... she was a brave girl-- she could deal with whatever it was! Weakly opening her eyes, she rolled them both ways... still too afraid to move. If it were a dog... she had to stay as still as possible. Well... that was what her mommy told her, anyway....   
  


Suddenly... something bumped up against her! The girl shivered and closed her eyes tightly; she didn't want to see whatever it was!   
  


"Bo-ta!"   
  


Huh...? It... wasn't hurting her! In fact... it kinda tickled! Giggling, the child peered down... to see a small, black blob with huge yellow eyes! What... was it? Although she was still slightly scared... curiosity got the better of her. She reached out to grasp the strange creature... and gasped as it slipped away!   
  


Amused, she hollered, "Come back, bwacky-thing!" When it bounced off, she huffed to herself. That wasn't fair! When someone asked HER to do something, she did it! Why wouldn't that black thing listen to her? Still somewhat miffed, she skipped after it... not noticing that she was slowly making her way even further from her home....   
  


The worst part of all... was that she didn't know her way back.   
  


~*~   
  


Rika stopped and pointed just in front of them. "There-- the building!" They... were making good time, really. Sure, they still had a while before morning, but.... She felt Takato walk up beside her; his arm bumped her own. Why... was he so close...? Soon enough, she was as red as her hair!   
  


"Great...." The brown haired boy glanced over to his friend. Man... she looked so... so distant. Was it... because of where they were...? He smiled sadly and reached for her hand; holding it gently, he gave it a squeeze. "You...," he asked in a whisper, "okay...?"   
  


Was he... trying to comfort her...? But... she didn't need it.... Or... did she? Maybe so.... Accepting his kind offer, she let a reassuring laugh bubble up. "I'm fine...," she muttered. 'As long as you're with me...,' she wanted to add... but didn't. Then again... why didn't she? Weren't they best friends? She was allowed to worry about him-- she was allowed to care! So... why couldn't she tell him that simple little thing?   
  


She was acting... differently. He wasn't sure how... but he was almost positive something was wrong. Takato sighed. Whatever it was... he'd find out later.... Plus, he still had something to tell her.... The hard part was... finding the right time. After all-- he didn't want to screw up!   
  


But... what if she didn't feel the same way...? What if... he ruined their friendship...? Oh, God.... NOW he had to have such disturbing thoughts! And yet... they were right. He could lose her by saying those three, little words.... Why... didn't he realize that before? He... didn't want to lose her! Even if... he had to keep that information inside him FOREVER-- it didn't matter. Perhaps... that would be best.   
  


Why was life so... so cruel?   
  


What was wrong with him...? He was squeezing her hand tighter... and he seemed so far away.... "Hey... hey-- Goggle-head...?" Rika slowly moved in front of him. He had to snap out of it! Cautiously... she waved her hand over his eyes and demanded, "Wake up!"   
  


Wha... what...? The boy finally realized that, well... he wasn't exactly paying attention! Geeze! He felt like whacking himself! Rika probably thought he was stupid, now! That's when he noticed... heh... she was right there-- in front of him! Oh, Lord... he was blushing big time, wasn't he? Oh... oh, what to do? What to do...? In the end, he chuckled. "Sorry.... I guess I shouldn't zone out, eh...?"   
  


"It's... okay," whispered she... suddenly feeling the urge to.... What was this...? Why did she want to...? For some reason, she couldn't move.... Instead, she felt her hand reach up... and brush away some of the hair from his face. God... she... but she couldn't.... Was she... going to do what she thought...?   
  


What... was going on...? Why was she...? Takato seemed to glow like a fire as she touched his face! Right now... he was so confused. Did she...? But... if she didn't... he could lose her.... No... he couldn't do this now.... Lowering his head, he opened his mouth and--   
  


Fire suddenly erupted from all around them! Flinging themselves apart, they were able to get away from the attack! Takato rolled onto his stomach, jumped to his feet and... practically came face-to-face with Meramon! The kid yelped loudly and sprang back, confused slightly. Rika jogged up and joined her friend right afterwards.   
  


"The creator.... He is here...," the fire digimon growled, eyes burning deep holes into the children. Then... he pointed a long, burning finger toward a certain brown haired boy. "Are you... the creator...?   
  


What?! What the heck was it talking about?! The creator? He instantly remembered what Rika's dad had told him.... 'Although it was my programing and plan... you, with your strong imagination, were the one to actually decide what digimon would appear... and what ones would not.' That was right.... If it was true, then... he WAS the person this creature was looking for! He glanced back at the redhead, face grim and frightened. But... what did it want with him...?   
  


No... no-- he couldn't! "I won't let you take him, you jerk!" she cried, running around Takato... planning to place herself in-between the two. She wasn't going to let someone take him away again! She... didn't want to lose him....   
  


"Rika...." Let's face it.... She surprised him more and more every second! Still... he didn't want her to die for him! He broke from his confounded gaze and screamed, "I AM the creator!" If that Meramon just wanted him... then Rika would be safe. All he wondered now, was... what did it want with him...?   
  


"IDIOT!" Rika raged as the digimon jumped over both of them! It landed gracefully... and took a step toward Takato. Why... why did he do that? What made him so stupid?! Just as she was about to slap him across the face....   
  


SHK-BOOM!!   
  


The Meramon was sent flying off to the side! Whatever attacked it was pretty strong! The two children trailed their eyes in the opposite direction... and gasped in awe. Wow... how cool was that...?   
  


Before them stood....   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: MWUAHAHA!!! Yet ANOTHER cliffhanger! Don't you just LOVE me? I'm sorry for such the long wait, though.... Read my info-- you'll learn a lot there. As for my recent disappearance... my computer is very naughty.... Heh. That's all I gotta say 'bout that. I still need some help with digimon and attacks-- please, if you can, send me some! I only have a few cards and the help of my VERY spread out episodes (don't even ask...). Also, congrats to sugah high, my 50th reviewer! Yeah, yeah... I know I said I'd give the 50th reviewer a part in the next chapter, but.... Well, I've barely been on the net! So sue me! (Not really, I'm broke!) I promise to e-mail you soon, if you're reading this now. I PROMISE-- hear me?!   
  


Anyone else sorta pumped for the last two episodes of Tamers...? I know I am! *SNIFFLE* I am gonna miss everyone.... Takato, Ruki, Lee, Juri, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryou, Makoto, Ai and all their partners as well!!! I can't believe it's ending so soon! Heh... my sister thinks I'm gonna crack once I see it for real.... In fact, she's got plans to invite a friend of hers down that Saturday. She wants them to see me go insane.... Good Lord... am I THAT addicted?! Still... I have a very bad feeling. About what, you ask? Why... ad-libs, of course! I think we ALL know how those can hurt us, eh...? Anyway... I have been TRYING to download the Japanese version... but I don't think I can get it done in time.... I've barely finished up to the theme song, so.... Darnit.... Well, I had better get going! Enjoy the preview, mina-chan! Ja!- Angel-Chan   
  
  
  


Fated: Part Thirteen 

Explanations   
  


"Let's go!"   
  


Takato watched longingly as the girl he loved ran off with her new digimon friend by her side. It was so... scary, ya know...? I mean-- he knew that Renamon would protect her and all, but.... Well... he just wished he could be there with her....   
  


"Takatomon...?" Guilmon sniffed his friend with curiosity. What was wrong with him...? Was he hungry or tired or something...? Maybe....   
  


Huh...? Glancing down at the red, virus-type digimon, the boy chuckled. Poor thing...! He must've confused him pretty good! "I'm okay, pal...," he assured the dinosaur. But now... they had to find everyone else.... As far as he knew... they were still looking for him. If so, then they could be in a load of trouble!   
  


He patted Guilmon on the back of the head gently; tilting his head in the opposite direction of where Rika and Renamon went, he said, "Ready to do a search, boy?!"   
  


Yelping happily in response, the creature jogged off. Takato fell in behind his newfound friend, laughing and generally having some fun! This... was actually not that bad! And he had someone who would protect his butt as well!   
  


At times... life was great! 


	14. Part Thirteen: Explanations

Fated: Part Thirteen 

Explanations   
  
  
  


"Diamond storm!"   
  


SHK-BOOM!   
  


Meramon was instantly sent flying into a nearby building! He... he didn't even notice this new threat approach him; he was too busy attempting to capture the 'creator.' A curse was uttered within the digimon's fiery head.   
  


"Holy cow!" Let's just say... that the he was impressed. Well... actually, Takato's brown eyes were wider than soup bowls. What the heck was that? He knew the attack from somewhere, but.... With curious eyes, he looked toward the attacker. No... way! He opened his mouth and gaped for a second. "It's... it's...--"   
  


"A Renamon...," Rika finished, mesmerized by the fox-like digimon. It... was like her dreams... only real-- in front of her.... It was breathing, for goodness sakes! And... and was it protecting them.... Yes-- it had to be! Oh, how she dreamed of meeting this creature.... How she dreamed....   
  


While the two children were still stuck in a moment of awe, the fire digimon was shaking his confused head and standing back up! He... had not been paying attention. The Meramon swore that it would not let that creature gain the upper hand again. Grinning, Meramon stomped his foot, creating long cracks in the concrete! They rushed along the street... as if it had aimed the anger-filled pound toward something.   
  


Almost like a volcano, spurts of fire flew from the ground as the cracks moved about! The worst part of it was... it only happened around the Renamon! In fact, it surrounded the digimon completely! In a matter of seconds... the flames died down, and the creature was gone.   
  


It wasn't fair! Rika reached out toward the spot where their protector had last stood, tears of anger blinding her eyesight. She... she couldn't understand.... Why...? And now... it was gone-- the only thing she had ever wanted to meet.... With hatered and rage boiling inside, she shrieked, "NO!" Not fair-- no! The Renamon didn't have a chance!   
  


What... was wrong with her? Was she insane?! If she went any closer, she'd get burnt to a crisp! Takato, ignoring the blush that wanted to spring onto his face, wrapped his arms around Rika's waist in order to keep her back. Why did she care THAT much? What made her think so irrationally? He remembered of her interest in the Sakuyamon card, then smiled weakly. Oh... yeah. He'd nearly forgotten 'bout that.   
  


How pitiful could he be...?   
  


"Now," the Meramon rasped with a pleased grin, "come with me, creator...." By collecting the creator, he would be rewarded greatly....   
  


What? No! She couldn't have him leave her, too! First her father, then the Renamon... and now Takato? She... she just couldn't handle that! She couldn't handle losing all the things she cared most about! Turning around, Rika grasped the poor boy tightly and buried her head in his chest. No... she wouldn't let him go.... Not now... not ever. There was just something about him-- something that made her feel special-- and she needed to know what....   
  


"Rika!" Takato gasped. What was she doing?! She... she was gonna get herself killed! He didn't want that! Not at all! He... he loved her too much to let her be so stubborn! "Let... me go."   
  


Shaking her head, Rika retorted, "I won't lose you, too, Goggle-head!"   
  


"Please...."   
  


The way he said that.... His voice seemed so different... so mature.... Could that really have been... Takato? The redhead looked up; her eyes reached deep within his own. They... were trying to tell her something.... But what...? What... did he want to say...?   
  


"Pyro-sphere!"   
  


KASH-KRAK!   
  


Once again, the creature was knocked off to the side! Of course, it wasn't defeated. It would take more than a few sneak attacks to knock it down for good.... The freaky thing was... the Meramon had been only inches from the kids! Ooh, my! And... what saved them this time, anyway?! Well....   
  


"What IS it...?" Rika questioned as soon as she caught one glimpse of the red digimon. Now, she knew practically EVERY digimon-- even some of the 'never-heard-before-because-they're-so-rare' ones! And yet... she had never seen this one in her life! And that attack...! Astounding!   
  


Takato, on the other hand.... "It's... Guilmon...," he managed to mumble, eyes growing even larger than before.   
  


Yes... things were beginning to become quite interesting....   
  


~*~   
  


"What the heck is THAT?!"   
  


"Duh, dude! It's a... a.... Well-- it's a digimon, for goodness sakes!"   
  


Kenta laughed harshly and poked Kazu in the shoulder. What a riot! "You don't know either, eh?" Gee-- who was the 'best' now? It sure wasn't Kazu! Not even HENRY knew what that thing was... at least, he thought. Then again... they hadn't asked him, had they...? Darn... hard to be happy when you're busy making quick assumptions, huh...?   
  


There they went again.... Henry shook his head and sighed. Wrong-- they never really stopped since they had begun the search.... How long had they been walking anyway? A while, to say the least. Weren't they ANY closer to the building yet?! With a glance... the blue haired boy noted that they were maybe an hour from the building. Well... an hour at their slow pace. If they were to jog or run....   
  


Naw.... Kazu and Kenta would whine, and he didn't want to overwork Jeri. Yeah, he cared about her-- so what? Yeah... so he sorta liked her.... Okay! So he REALLY liked her! What was the big deal? It wasn't like she--   
  


"Henry...?"   
  


He felt a tug on his arm; he stopped almost immediately afterwards. What... was wrong? She sounded... she sounded scared. He turned... and felt his jaw drop to the dirt ground below (literally speaking, mind you).   
  


A VERY ticked off Monochromon stood behind them; growls and snorts flew from the creature like steam coming from a chimney. Simply put-- ticked... as in overly angry.... Yes, it WAS quite frightening. The only thing that entered their minds at the moment was... was it going to attack...? Before Henry had time to guess what was wrong... the digimon screeched and made a beeline straight for them!   
  


"RUN!!!"   
  


No one needed to say that twice! All four of them practically flew toward that strange building! Think of it this way: when your life is threatened by an overly large creature that could possibly tear you to shreds in a matter of seconds... you can run REALLY fast....   
  
  
  


~*~   
  


They didn't have a lot of food, that was for sure! And to think... he was hungry! Really hungry! Almost starving, for cryin' out loud! "Yo, kiddos," he said slickly, "thanks for the food, but--"   
  


Mako sniffed and ran out of the room in hopes to find some more food. It was hard for them, as small as they were, to find much, and yet.... When someone said 'but,' it usually meant something bad! He didn't want him to leave, so....   
  


"We don't want you to go...!" Ai cried, clasping her hands in a silent plea. Okay... so they had just met this creature a little bit ago... but it felt like they were connected! All three of them... ya know? Yeah, yeah... it was silly to think something like that, but.... "Impmon... please--"   
  


"I found more food!"   
  


The boy whooshed into the room, a small basket of fruit in his hands. "Mama keeps this for Papa, but since you're our friend--"   
  


"And you're still hungry," Ai added softly.   
  


"-- I don't think they'd mind...."   
  


So... they were disobeying their parents... for him? W-why...? Impmon shook his head violently. Ahh-- who cared? He just wanted to fill his gut! And besides, after seeing how they fought over that stuffed thing... what would they do to him?! He was a lot more alive than that! It wasn't like HE was made out of stuffing! "Whatever," he muttered, snatching a few apples and shoving them into his mouth. Without swallowing, he took a banana and, after peeling it, popped it in as well.   
  


Just because they were nice to him didn't mean that he had to return the favor! At least... he was pretty sure he didn't have to.... After all, he WAS sorta new to all of this....   
  


Once the purple digimon was full and happy, the kids cheered and begged him to play a game with them. He, of course... wanted to leave right then! Why should he play with them?! They were just puny, weak human children! He didn't have to care about them! But... their sacrifice struck some tiny chord in his heart-- however small it was-- and in the end... he agreed.   
  


But he wasn't going to be nice-- got that?!   
  


~*~   
  


"What's... a Guilmon...?"   
  


Man... he really wanted to answer her... but his words caught in his throat. 'I created it on a piece of notebook paper!' was what he longed to cry; instead... he merely nodded and took in a gulp of air. This... was all too much. If a digimon he had created was waltzing around-- literally standing right before him!-- then... what about others he had thought up...? Were they alive as well...?   
  


Still... the only one he had truly gotten worked up about was the Guilmon....   
  


With a grunt, the Meramon rose once more and launched itself straight for its new opponent! It would be an easy kill-- almost as easy as the Renamon! "You die!" he hissed, about to land on the dinosaur digimon. Like I said earlier: an easy kill.   
  


Too easy.   
  


"Forgetting about something...?"   
  


What was that?! The creature turned, focusing its bright blue eyes at the voice. That voice... was one that it had heard before.... It... it couldn't be...! But... how...?   
  


"Diamond storm!"   
  


With a cry of anger and pain, the Meramon fell, wounded. It was not dead, though. Not by along shot.... It wouldn't give up! Never! Master needed the creator, and when Master needed something... everyone was trying to find it! The thing was... that the creator was right there! Right... before him.... Growling, he mumbled, "You'll pay...."   
  


The fool! He wasn't paying attention! That would cost him! "Pyro-sphere!" Guilmon shot his blast straight at the confused digimon. At that same time, it also noted that Renamon had sent her attack in the same direction! With hopes high, they watched on....   
  


KASHK-BOOM!!!   
  


"NOOO! I... I can't lose!" He couldn't let... down Master.... He... he....   
  


As the smoke cleared... only bits of data flew through the air. This was proof enough that they had truly defeated their enemy. And... the power they gained while absorbing the data was... well, it was grand. It felt as though they had been pumped back up! Once they finished their... 'feast,' as you could say, they turned to the children they had protected just minuets ago.   
  


Okay... why were they looking at them that way...? Didn't they just... keep them safe...? Yeah.... They... they wouldn't hurt them... would they? With a nervous chuckle, Takato glanced to Rika. "What now...?" he whispered, receiving a strange glare from the redhead afterwards.   
  


~*~   
  


"Hewo...? Terwiermon...?" Susie stuck her head in the ally and shivered. It was scary... but she'd do it! She wanted to see Terriermon! Besides, she was a brave girl! "Where are you...?" she called weakly. Okay... she was brave, but scared!   
  


After following that little black blob (Botamon)-- and losing it-- she found herself near some stores her daddy usually went to. That's right! She wasn't lost! She... she knew almost exactly where she was! It wasn't like she would get lost, anyway! Not only was she brave (and a little scared)... but she was also SMART too!   
  


It was just that she didn't know where Terriermon was.... And the bad thing was... it could be--   
  


CRASH!   
  


Who... or what was that?! "W-who's there...?!" she demanded, trying to sound as tough as she could. The tougher... the better.... At that moment, though... she was wishing her brother, Henry, was there. He... he would protect her! He always did!   
  


A small, scurrying sound echoed; it was followed by a whimper. Oh... it had to be a kitty. Yeah-- just a scared little kitty-cat! But... the noise sounded too big... to be a kitty.... Susie gulped and backed away from the darkened place. Too scary.... She wanted to be home! Why did she have to go after her Princess Pretty Pants...?! She... she wanted her mommy....   
  


The child fell to her knees and began to bawl. That's all she wanted! She wanted her mommy! And maybe her daddy, too! A little girl, lost in the streets-- that's all she was right now! She was scared and tired and sore from walking! She... she wasn't brave, either! No-- she was a wimp! A big, scared wimpy-wimp!   
  


A soft voice flowed out over her crying.... It was gentle and comforting. Said the voice: "Please don't cry.... I... I won't hurt you...."   
  


Susie halted her tears almost immediately. With hope filled eyes, she questioned, "Terwiermon...?" Oh, she couldn't wait to meet the creature! She would take it home, and then she would have a real-life Princess Pretty Pants!   
  


The voice laughed nervously. "Not... exactly...." As it finished stating that fact... the creature stepped out of the darkness....   
  


The little girl gasped and giggled and clapped her hands happily.   
  


~*~   
  


"Are you... all right...?"   
  


Okay... so they DID want to help them...! That... that was good. Yes... good. Now... as long as it wasn't some kind of trick.... "We're fine... right, Rika?" Takato glanced toward the redhead with a slightly concerned look. Fine... a VERY concerned look.   
  


The girl nodded and crossed her arms gently. Right now... she wasn't in the best of moods. Yeah-- you guessed it. Her 'I-can't-believe-Renamon-is-protecting-me' phase had come... and gone. Now, she wanted to know what the HECK was going on! I mean, she had a right to know! That's all she wanted! She asked: "Why...?"   
  


What was she saying? 'Why?' Why, what? The boy chuckled and waved his hands nervously. "Ignore her-- she gets a little temperamental at times! Besides--"   
  


"We believe that what they are doing is wrong...," answered the fox-like creature. If only those children were strong enough to fight back.... Alas-- humans are weak creatures. Well... at least physically. Emotionally, they may be the most powerful beings in the universe....   
  


That... was not exactly helpful.... What was so wrong...? Trying to capture Takato? "What... are they doing...?" Rika remembered what the Meramon had called her friend.... "Why are they after the 'creator?'" If they-- whoever THEY were-- had plans that involved hurting or killing her Goggle-head, she'd....   
  


This time... Guilmon spoke. He sounded more like a child than a digimon, but.... "We aren't quite sure ourselves! Renamon says they're up to something bad, though!" The creature swished his tail. Friends! They could have friends! Maybe they could feed him and play with him and everything! Holding those thoughts for later, he went on: "Well... first of all, this really big fire bird digimon--"   
  


"Zhuqiaomon," translated Renamon wearily. Not only did he sound like a child... he also talked like one at times.... At least the digimon could fight well.... That's all that mattered right now.   
  


"-- has this idea that the creator has the power to control us!"   
  


Takato took a step back in shock. He wasn't hearing things... was he? Did he just hear Guilmon say that he, a simple minded Goggle-head, could control digimon?! No... no way...! How could it... how could he...? Maybe all he had to do was concentrate REALLY hard...! Who knows? Anything's bound to happen!   
  


Poor child. Renamon sighed as the boy's face turned a deep shade of red while jamming his eyes shut. Apparently... her partner had not explained it clearly enough. "What he means," she started, watching the girl smack the boy upside the head, "is that your life controls us. If you were to die-- or stop believing-- we would cease to exist."   
  


"You mean to say... that Goggle-head is your key to survival?!" Rika rasped, shocked. If something were to happen to him.... But, why was the Meramon after him? If he died....   
  


The dinosaur digimon looked toward Rika, shaking his head. "The fire bird digimon wants to capture the creator and find a way to preserve him so that death will never come!" From the surprised look on Renamon's face, he had said something smart! He felt so pleased! At least he was learning... right?   
  


Keep him alive... forever...? "That's... not right," Takato mumbled. He... he wanted to grow up and grow old! If it could happen ('if' is the whole point of this sentence), he'd like to marry and have kids.... Yeah... marry Rika.... But that was only... if she cared for him as well.... If she didn't.... The brown haired boy stopped those thoughts instantly and focused on the present. Okay... he and Rika had been flown some distance from the building; after a while of walking, they were now pretty close to it again; they had been attacked by the same digimon from the building; they had been protected by Renamon and Guilmon; Takato had just learned that he might have to live FOREVER. Yup... that pretty much summed it up....   
  


Hold up a sec! "What about the others?!"   
  


Rika shot Takato a glace. What the heck did he mean? Then... it hit her like a ton of bricks.... She... she was supposed to meet them a while ago! A LOOONG while ago! Gulping, she said, "Oops...?"   
  


"Oh, geeze! Rika-- we've gotta find them! If they were still looking when the digimon appeared...."   
  


"They could get hurt!" she concluded. Things weren't sounding very good! Not good at all! And, knowing those idiots, they were looking for the both of them now! Heck-- they probably thought they were out somewhere having a grand old time!   
  


The two digimon glanced at each other, nodded... then stepped forward. "We shall help," the yellow creature stated, offering a paw to Rika. They... would not be able to find their friends on their own. They would need help.   
  


"Yeah! Let me help you, creator!" Guilmon piped in. It would be fun-- especially with his new friend!   
  


Takato groaned heavily. Man-- what a crappy name.... Who came up with it?! If he ever found out, he'd.... With a small chortle, he said, "You can call me Takato...." There. That should help. Heh... who would want to be called 'creator,' anyway?   
  


"Takato... mon...?"   
  


"No, no! Just Takato!"   
  


Laughing (for once), Rika turned toward the opposite direction of the building. They needed to split up... although she didn't want to. "I'll go this way, okay?" With both teams looking, the others would be found faster!   
  


Splitting up...? But.... "Alright...," the boy muttered. He wouldn't fight with her.... He COULDN'T fight with her.... As she started off, he called out: "Be careful! When your done, head back to the building-- we'll meet up there!" Oh, how he wanted to yell out more... but as he watched her head bob in acceptance, he let the both of them go. No... he wouldn't worry.... In fact, he had to smile as he heard her shout out energetically:   
  


"Let's go!"   
  


Takato watched longingly as the girl he loved ran off with her new digimon friend by her side. It was so... scary, ya know...? I mean-- he knew that Renamon would protect her and all, but.... Well... he just wished he could be there with her....   
  


"Takatomon...?" Guilmon sniffed his friend with curiosity. What was wrong with him...? Was he hungry or tired or something...? Maybe....   
  


Huh...? Glancing down at the red, virus-type digimon, the boy chuckled. Poor thing...! He must've confused him pretty good! "I'm okay, pal...," he assured the dinosaur. But now... they had to find everyone else.... As far as he knew... they were still looking for him. If so, then they could be in a load of trouble!   
  


He patted Guilmon on the back of the head gently; tilting his head in the opposite direction of where Rika and Renamon went, he said, "Ready to do a search, boy?!"   
  


Yelping happily in response, the creature jogged off. Takato fell in behind his newfound friend, laughing and generally having some fun! This... was actually not that bad! And he had someone who would protect his butt as well!   
  


At times... life was great!   
  


~*~   
  


"IS IT JUST ME, OR IS THAT THING CATCHING UP?!?"   
  


"JUST RUN!!!"   
  


Henry, who was practically dragging Jeri along with him, dared not look back. The two dingdongs could turn their heads all they wanted-- that would just slow THEM down. If they wanted to live, however....   
  


"Terrier tornado!"   
  


BOOM!   
  


A loud screech was heard behind them. Almost like the digimon had been stopped.... Let's just say... that curiosity suddenly got the better of him, and Henry gazed behind him quickly. What the...? The... the Monochromon HAD halted...? It still looked mad, but... it wasn't chasing them now....   
  


"Woah-- lookit!"   
  


"Sweet, man!"   
  


The blue haired boy slowed to a halt and followed Kazu and Kenta's bewildered gazes. What he saw surprised him greatly! As for Jeri... well, the confused girl only thought of one thing: CUTE!   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: YES!!! FF.net is back up! *sees the VERY angry faces* Okay... so it's been up for a couple days now.... Sorry! I've been busy with other things! I hope to get the next chapter out soon, though. In fact, it's almost done now! Woo-hoo! Sadly... this story is coming to an end. I have about three (maybe four-- it depends on how much I can fit in a chapter) chapters and an epilogue left. *sighs* You'd be surprised how long I wished for at least 100 reviews.... Oh, well.... I hope to see you all at the end! Also, this is dedicated to James Potter, the one who always tries to get me to post the chapters faster (and who blames himself for ff.net's downtime)! *laughs* I hope this is a good enough dosage for you! *hands story to Nurse Evans and thinks about the old Pointless Forum at PFFA* Ahh... the good old days with my asylum buddies. *clears throat* Heh.... 

Also, to those of you who like my ideas and writing style... do not fear! After 'Fated' is over, I have another story in the works! *laughs* You'll never guess how long I've been planning this story. What's worse is... I plan and write everything in my head first! I hate using paper-- I always write it wrong. By the time I go to type what's written... I am more or less REWRITING the whole thing! Anyway, the story is gonna be called 'The Darkness Within,' and it will take place after the ending of Tamers! Go to http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/agal.php?id=2680 and click on the preview pic I drew for the story! Mwuahaha.... While you ponder what I have in store for the story... read the preview for the next chapter and REVIEW!!! Ja!- Angel-Chan *Terriermon runs past with Susie (who is holding a frilly dress) hot on his heels*   
  


Fated: Part Fourteen 

The Search   
  


"Do you really think your friends are around here, Rika?"   
  


The redhead smiled meekly and kept on running. Inside, she was almost positive that they weren't anywhere near there. But she still had a gut feeling... that they would find something. So... what was she going to do? Listen to her head... or follow her gut?   
  


Take a wild guess.   
  


As they ran... Rika pulled all that had happened within that short period of time into her thoughts. It was... happening so fast. From the disappearance of Takato... to the reappearance of her father.... And now, with just one quick look around... she could see just what her father's dream was turning into....   
  


A massacre.   
  


Building were toppled.... The streets had been cracked so bad that the cars parked on them were propped up in the air; they could've been turned into some grotesque-shaped slide.... What made it a true massacre, though... was the bodies. People-- not many, but it still counted-- were scattered about. The girl was unable to tell if they were alive... or dead. And soon... soon the army, with its guns and bombs, would come.... Then there would be even more bodies cluttering the streets.... But this time, they would be human AND digimon bodies....   
  


Even if this was her dream at one time-- to have digimon in the real world-- she couldn't take it.... If any more bad came of this... and the way her father blamed Takato! She couldn't take that! How dare he make her goggle-head responsible for... for THAT! Why...? Why would he do it...? It was like he... he didn't care....   
  


Like she had claimed earlier.... He was NOT her father.... At least... not the one she knew. Now, he was--   
  


"My! What a surprise-- the Digimon Queen!" 


	15. Part Fourteen: The Search

Fated: Part Fourteen 

The Search   
  
  
  


A high-pitched squeal echoed throughout the street. Following that was the pounding of feet... and a gasp for air.   
  


"You're soooo CUTE!"   
  


Yup... Jeri was strange at times....   
  


Kazu let out a tired sigh, then turned to Kenta; the other boy took off his glasses, buffed them until they appeared clean and nodded sadly. Well, now.... "Henry, man... you've gotta tell Jeri she'd better stop strangling our only chance for survival against the very angry digimon!" There... he'd said it. Not that Kenta had been much help, but....   
  


What?! Why him? The blue haired boy retorted, "Why not you?!" It... it wasn't like Jeri cared about him more than them! She was their friend! F-r-i-e-n-d-- ya know, where everyone's equal? Whether he said it, Kazu said it or the freakin' Monochromon said it-- it wouldn't matter!   
  


At least... that's what he thought.   
  


"C'mon...," Kenta mumbled, shoving the boy toward their... entertained companion. Henry shouldn't play stupid! That act just didn't suit a kid as smart as him, anyway! Besides... it wasn't like they couldn't tell! I mean-- if Kazu could see it, it had to be obvious!   
  


Man, oh man.... Was he that much of a book? "Fine...." Grumbling to himself, he strode up to the girl he liked. Okay... he could do this.... All he had to do was tell her that she couldn't hold it for the time.... Then... he would watch her heart shatter as the creature got beaten to a pulp by its opponent. Yeah... piece of cake....   
  


"Er... Jeri?"   
  


Huh? The girl spun around. Oh... it was Henry. "Yes?" she asked sweetly, still half psyched over the little creature. That was... until she saw his face.... What... what did he want? And what wrong with him? He looked awfully... nervous. No... more than nervous-- something she couldn't see right away. But... what...?   
  


"Would you please let go of the poor Terriermon...? It-- um-- sorta needs to protect us right now...," he murmured, looking to the ground so as not to see her face tear up.... He couldn't stand seeing her like that....   
  


Jeri stared at Henry for a moment... then glanced at the creature in her arms. What...? What was he saying...? It... it had to fight... that? Just as the boy had predicted, her face twisted into a mess of confusion and sadness. "B-but--"   
  


"Guardian barrage!"   
  


"Fist... of the beast king!"   
  


KA-POSHK!   
  


KRAK-BOOM!   
  


Both attacks hit their target dead-on. And what exactly was their target, you ask? Why... the Monochomon, of course! A weak yelp escaped the digimon's mouth... before it seemed to shatter into millions upon millions of tiny shards.   
  


Data. It was merely turning into data.... The pieces swarmed around for a second, the whooshed up to the attackers....   
  


A Leomon and Guardromon.   
  


~*~   
  


"Guilmon...?"   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


"Just... how long have we been running...?"   
  


The virus-type digimon thought for a moment, straining his mind for the correct answer. There had to be something... that would help. He... he wanted to help his new friend, but.... A-hah! That just might work! Said he: "Well... the sun was almost over our heads when we began running!"   
  


Takato fell over. Like he knew how to read the sun! But... if it was nearly overhead, then.... It was already sometime past noon! So... his parents didn't know where he was... and now there were dangerous creatures roaming about the streets! His mother must be having a heart attack right now! Looking out to the sky, he sighed. How did his life end up like this...? So... so dangerously freaky.   
  


Before he started jogging again, the brown haired boy took a quick glance behind his shoulder. He... he was worried about Rika. For some strange reason... he felt as though something BAD was going to happen to her.... And... if they were separated....   
  


Hah! He was beginning to sound like a worrywart! She'd be just fine! Trying to keep that thought well within his mind, Takato started up again, his digimon counterpart by his side. Right now, he had to focus on the task at hand: finding the others. He had no time to feel scared for someone who had just as much protection as he did....   
  


Still... his heart felt otherwise....   
  


~*~   
  


"Do you really think your friends are around here, Rika?"   
  


The redhead smiled meekly and kept on running. Inside, she was almost positive that they weren't anywhere near there.... That was sort of the reason why she had chosen this path. But she still had a gut feeling... that they would find something. So... what was she going to do? Listen to her head... or follow her gut?   
  


Take a wild guess.   
  


As they ran... Rika pulled all that had happened within that short period of time into her thoughts. It was... happening so fast. From the disappearance of Takato... to the reappearance of her father.... And now, with just one quick look around... she could see just what her father's dream was turning into....   
  


A massacre.   
  


Building were toppled.... The streets had been cracked so bad that the cars parked on them were propped up in the air; each could've been turned into some grotesque-shaped slide.... What made it a true massacre, though... was the bodies. People-- not many, but they still counted-- were scattered about. The girl was unable to tell if they were alive... or dead. And soon... soon the army, with its guns and bombs, would come.... Then there would be even more bodies cluttering the streets.... But this time, they would be human AND digimon bodies....   
  


Even if this had been her dream at one time-- to have digimon in the real world-- she couldn't take it.... If any more bad came of this... and the way her father blamed Takato! She couldn't take that! How dare he make her goggle-head responsible for... for THAT! Why...? Why would he do it...? It was like he... he didn't care....   
  


Like she had claimed earlier.... He was NOT her father.... At least... not the one she knew. Now, he was--   
  


"My! What a surprise-- the Digimon Queen!"   
  


What the...? Who the heck was that?! And what did they want?! Rika stopped everything; her lavender eyes shot out toward the voice. She... she had heard that person before! She'd heard the voice... somewhere.... But... where...? More importantly-- who...? As the person stepped into view... a growl penetrated the redhead's clenched teeth. She hissed:   
  


"Ryo...."   
  


So, then! She actually remembered him! Especially after how bad he creamed her last summer! And she didn't even seem THAT mad! At least... not by 'normal' Rika standards. The boy chuckled and took another step forward. "That's right!" he answered, enjoying the flustered look on the girl's face. He knew she hated him, but he still liked bugging the heck out of her! "But... I have company right now-- just like you!"   
  


That idiot! What in the world was he talking about?! What did he...? "Oh, my...." Rika watched as a large, robotic-like digimon stepped out of the shadows. It looked... different. Sure... she knew the creature. Heck-- she even knew its stupid attacks! But... it was different from looking at a card... just like Renamon (who, by the way, was completely confounded by the whole ordeal). It was... bigger than she... had imagined. Regaining her composure, she smirked. "So what? A Cyberdramon-- big whoop.   
  


"What I want to know... is why the hell you're here!" Rika spat, noticing how the digimon kept sniffing the air and moving around. Strange.... It... it was almost like it was impatient....   
  


Ooh... touchy! Like always, she was a cold as ice.... As harsh as it, too. Ryo glanced at his partner and chuckled. He stated, "Cyberdramon is... well, he's searching for an opponent worth his time...." When Rika tilted her head in what he believed to be confusion, the boy groaned. What luck. Looks like he'd have to be a little bit more... decisive. With a quick clear of his throat, he went on: "Cyberdramon will never be truly pleased.... He longs to fight a creature so strong and so powerful... that he must search for that opponent, day in and day out.... Well... I don't know about that last part-- I've only recently met him. At the moment, though, he believes that his opponent is here... somewhere."   
  


That could explain a lot.... But... she didn't care! That's right! It didn't matter to her-- wasn't her problem, anyway! She couldn't stand seeing his stupid face! As always, he was acting like his normal self: Mr. I'm-so-perfect! As if she had time to deal with him! She still needed to look for her friends! "Whatever," she grumbled, turning to go.   
  


Huh? That was it? "Hey, Rika! Wait!"   
  


The girl snapped around, eyes burning deep holes into the brown haired boy. Right now... she was waaay beyond ticked. If he so much as breathed wrong... ooh! "What?!"   
  


"Where," he asked innocently, "are you headed?"   
  


Like he should care! She answered: "To... look for some people." Mustn't say 'friends.' Why? Because she really didn't know those idiots well enough to label them that....   
  


Finally feeling the need to leave-- before she pounded the boy to the dirt below-- the redhead turned her back to him. "If you want to make yourself useful," she added with a slight growl, "go to the tall building opposite of where I'm headed. If you see a boy there, and he's alone, tell him I'm still searching; I'll probably head back soon, though."   
  


A... boy? But... what if the people were with him? And.... "Okay." He knew better than to make Rika REALLY mad.... Heh. He had lots of experience with that, actually.... Running his hand through his light brown hair, he chortled and tapped Cyberdramon gently. He didn't need to tell the digimon twice; it jogged forward, barely leaving any time for Ryo to catch up.   
  


~*~   
  


"I can't believe I'm doing this...!"   
  


Ai let out a "humph" and put her hands on her hips. Why was he complaining?! "You said you'd play with us!" He wasn't allowed to back down now! They hadn't even started yet! He... he was being such a baby-- more of a baby than Mako, even!   
  


"Yeah, Impmon!" Mako added, hoping to blend in some sadness as well. He knew that when he cried, people felt bad and tried to make him happy again! Heh... yeah, he was spoiled at times.... "Please don't be mean...!" Just to rub it in, he let out a soft sob and gave a quiet sniffle. That hadto work!   
  


"But--" Impmon looked down at himself in disgust "-- do I have to wear this?!" Yes... it was VERY embarrassing.... Ai, who wanted to do a tea party, decided to dress up the poor purple digimon in a frilly dress that used to be her own.... Actually, it fit him rather well... although he'd kill anyone who mentioned it....   
  


Mako let out a 'heart wrenched' wail while Ai tried to hold in her giggles. They were slowly wrapping the digimon around their little fingers.... Soon, he would be their best friend... forever! "Yes! You're gonna be Ms. Neko!"   
  


Like heck he was! He wasn't going to let some brats pry his dignity away from him! Still... they would cry if he tried to leave.... Not wanting to hurt the kids' feelings... the deprived digimon gave in once more and agreed to be... Ms. 'Cat.'   
  


Impmon silently cursed himself and banged his head against the tiny table. Why... was he doing this stupid, idiotic game...? It wasn't like he HAD to be nice to those brats! He didn't care! Heck-- he could rip the dress off, make a mess of their room and run off laughing.   
  


But he didn't.... Well... 'couldn't' was more like it.... The kids had been nice to him... so he would repay his debt. Once that was over with, though, he'd be outta there in nothing flat! Plus... tea parties involved food... and he was still hungry. "Well, then!" he bellowed, in the mood for food. In an attempt to make the kids happier, he snatched a sunhat that was lying on the floor next to him.   
  


"Let's get this party started!"   
  


~*~   
  


"Are we there yet?"   
  


"No."   
  


"... now?"   
  


"Not quite...."   
  


"How's about--"   
  


"Terriermon!"   
  


The small digimon huffed lightly. He had no right to be rude! All he was doing was asking a simple-minded question! Nothing wrong with that, right? Feeling the need to express himself further, the creature-- already plopped lazily on Henry's shoulder, mind you-- pounced on his 'partners' head. That ought to even the odds!   
  


Henry groaned and tried to ignore the bunny-like digimon. He had to remain calm... and be patient. After all, he put up with Kazu and Kenta's antics nearly every day.... Then again.... Argh! It was like he was babysitting!   
  


A laugh escaped Kazu's lips. This... was the life! He didn't have to walk, unlike the others.... An idea suddenly invaded the boy's mind. An idea... that just made him even MORE excited! Tapping Guardromon with his feet, he crowed, "Faster, man! Let's have a race against the others!"   
  


"I... don't know," the digimon responded wearily. What was with this child...? So hyper.... Perhaps all humans were like him? Perhaps... but he wasn't sure. The machine-like creature glanced to the others. They didn't seem as enthusiastic as the one named Kazu.... Well, except for the one with the strange object attached to his face-- the one that covered his eyes.... At that moment, the confounded Guardromon wanted nothing more than to know what that thing was!   
  


As for Jeri.... "Mr. Leomon...? Do you know what's going on?"   
  


"Well... not exactly." Poor, poor Leomon. The girl-- Jeri-- had been giving him strange looks the entire time! He wasn't sure what to think.... Her... closeness made him a bit... uneasy. And... was that a hint of jealousy coming from the boy with blue hair? Who knew? The digimon chuckled and groaned slightly. It was going to be a long day....   
  


Kazu, still laughing like a madman, suddenly paused and squinted. What was...? "Hey...! I see something!" At least... he thought he did. After all, he DID have the best seat in the house! The only seat, for that matter....   
  


"What?!" Henry focused ahead, toward the building. For once, Kazu had actually made himself useful! The boy reminded himself to give his friend credit later. Right now... they needed to know what it was. "Human... or digimon?" he asked, leery. If it was digimon... well, they had learned the hard way that there were two kinds: ones that were nice and protected you... and ones that wanted to chase you and possibly tear you to shreds!   
  


"I think," Kazu muttered, "there's one human... and one digimon!" Yup... he could see the separate shapes now. Definitely two living, breathing creatures running toward them. But... who could it be...? They weren't close enough to see in great detail....   
  


Who...? Jeri whimpered slightly, afraid that it was another Monochromon coming to hurt them... or at least something similar to it. She... didn't want to see another one of those things.... It had been too scary of a moment for her.... One that would probably never leave her mind.... The only thing she had planned on doing was finding Takato... but, now....   
  


"HEY!!!"   
  


Had he... had he heard correctly? Kenta ran forward as the call echoed out. Was it...? But.... And if it was.... "It's Takato!" he cried joyously, pointing to the distance. It had to be-- it just HAD to! He... he was alive!   
  


"T-Takato?" Henry was unsure.... What if is was a trick? Digimon could probably do things like that.... Still, the voice had sounded just like their friend.... Even so... he didn't want to endanger the lives of everyone around him.... In the end... he decided to agree with Dumb and Dumber. There really was no harm looking in on it, right? Besides, they had protection!   
  


"What's a 'Takato?' I hope it's something to eat, 'cause I'm starving!"   
  


"I'm just... going to let that slide for now, Terriermon," Henry warned, already jogging forward. At that moment... he only wanted to know if Takato was alive.... If so, then their searching had not been as meaningless as he had once thought. As he ran forward, though, he could have sworn he heard his digimon friend remark:   
  


"Momentai!"   
  


~*~   
  


"HEY!!!"   
  


Why was he yelling like that? Was it to attract food, or scare away some digimon? Well... if the creator wanted digimon to stay away from him, yelling wouldn't help! In fact, being quiet and careful would work best! Guilmon started: "Takatomon, you--"   
  


Before the virus-type digimon could finish his useless lecture, Takato ran off. Well... that was different! He had thought his new friend needed some advice or something... but, after the way he took off like that, guessed he didn't. Maybe... he wanted to play or something! Laughing, Guilmon followed cheerfully.   
  


That was them-- it had to be them! They were there, right in front of his nose! Takato tripped, fell face-first, got back up and then started running again. At that moment, he didn't care about feeling pain. Pain was way below him! Come on, now-- he had found his friends! As they closed in, he noticed that they themselves had made a few digimon pals. Then again... he didn't care much about that right then, either....   
  


Cries of happiness and relief flooded the empty streets as the friends collided. I don't think anyone could describe all of the emotions bursting out at that moment. No one had thought that any of this would happen.... It had started out as a simple 'search and rescue.' Digimon had not been included in their plans.... They had been so scared and worried... while he himself had feared the worst for them! In the end, Takato was stuck in a hug initiated by all four of his gracious friends. Did they care that they were sort of... crushing him...? Nope. Now that they were reunited, they could hurt him all they wanted!   
  


Once they had separated and all was well, Henry finally asked, "What happened?" Okay... he wasn't the only one who wanted to know what was going on! Everyone probably wanted to learn about it!   
  


"Yeah, spill the beans, whoever you are! Just don't spill them on the sidewalk... 'cause I'd like to eat 'em when you're done!"   
  


"Hush, Terriermon...!"   
  


With a small chuckle, the brown haired boy turned from his friends. They... wanted to know how all of this happened... eh? He had to explain what he had witnessed... what had been done to him... what had happened to both himself and Rika... and what Rika had merely told him.... More or less... he had to open a piece of his own heart and let his best friends read it....   
  


"It all started... when I was walking down the street to go to Rika's...."   
  


~*~   
  


"Wopmon... do you know where I wive...?"   
  


The Terriermon duplicate chuckled nervously. How would she know...? "I... don't think I do, Susie.... Sorry...."   
  


Then... she was still lost! Susie fell to her knees and cried, "No! I wanna go home!" With a sniffle, the little girl looked up to the sky, scared. Where was her home...? Why did it disappear...? She had found Lopmon-- although she would have rather found Terriermon-- and now she wanted home! That's all she wanted right then!   
  


Oh... she felt so bad! The poor child was lost with no idea of where her home was! Lopmon thought for a second... then decided to help her. "I'll take you home...!" Even though she didn't know where 'home' was... she was pretty sure she'd find it sooner or later!   
  


Susie gasped happily. "Weawy?!" she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. Oh, she had her very own Bunny Wunny! They would have so much fun together! When they finally got home, she'd pull out all of her outfits and try them on Bunny Wunny-- just to make sure they fit the real one, ya know? Then... then they would play! "I can't wait to get home, now!"   
  


As the lost girl suddenly snatched Lopmon into her arms... the tired digimon was having... 'second thoughts.' After the way Susie looked at her... she felt slightly scared.... Well... life was going to be different from now on, the bunny digimon realized. VERY different....   
  


Lopmon sighed. At that moment... she wasn't even sure if she was doing the right thing....   
  


~*~   
  


It was getting colder....   
  


Rika looked up to the sky; the sun shined brightly. How... could it be this cold...? A shiver ran down her spine as a frigid breeze swept past her. And what was she to do? She had found nothing... and was preparing to head back any minuet now. Even Renamon stated that they would probably find no one down there.... And yet... she felt something calling her... reaching out to her. As if she were being pulled toward a certain location....   
  


Renamon looked toward her partner. Something... was wrong. The girl was bunched up as she ran... as if she were surrounded by snow.... Not only that, but the redhead was shivering and sniffling! "What's the matter, Rika...?" she asked worriedly, although she would not hint at it in her voice. She... wasn't the kind of digimon to show much worry.   
  


"N... nothing." At least... she hoped. What bugged her was... that the yellow fox-like digimon did not seem very cold.... Heck-- she seemed rather warm to Rika! Oh... what she wouldn't give for fur like that.... But... even with fur, Renamon should sense the cold! So... why was she...? After a moment of silent running... the redhead gave in. Said she: "I'm... so cold, Renamon.... It's... it's like something is--"   
  


"Frozen Claw!"   
  


KRASH-KRAK!   
  


Before the digimon could hear any more... something hit her-- HARD. Renamon was sent sailing off to the side... leaving Rika alone... cold....   
  


What... was going on?! "R... Renamon...!" Rika cried, voice weak from the freezing temperature surrounding her. She... she was so confused! Lost! Lost in the woods with nowhere to go.... What... was she supposed to do?!   
  


"Ahh... there you are-- the one with the frozen heart. I have been looking for you...."   
  


Who...? Rika spun to the sound of the voice. Who would dare to hurt Renamon? She'd kick their butt-- digimon or not. She didn't want anyone to hurt her friend...! But... as the creature came into view, she couldn't help but shudder uncontrollably. That... must've why she felt so cold.... "Ice... Devimon...," she rasped.   
  


"Yes," the digimon agreed, moving toward her. He had been searching ever since he came to this world.... He had sensed one with a heart as cold as his... and he wanted to meet this person. The one who let no one near them... who longed to be stronger... who hated everything and everyone.... And, now... he had found her.... The one person who could truly understand him.... IceDevimon went on:   
  


"As I said... I have been looking for you-- you with a heart to match my own." He reached out to her... his wings expanding so that he could shield her from future attacks. "You could say... that we are the same, you and I...."   
  


No... no... she wasn't like that.... Her violet eyes darted from Renamon's fallen body... to the building where she had promised to meet Takato.... 'Takato...,' she whispered within her mind as the ice digimon wrapped its beaten wings around her. Where... was he...? She... she wanted him to be there at that moment... but he was nowhere in sight. Why... why wasn't he there? Why... wasn't...? Rika reached a weak hand out... toward to building.   
  


'T... Takato....'   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: *epps and hides behind desk* Gomen nasai, mina-chan! (Gee, I seem to apologize in every chapter, eh?) I slacked, as you could say, on ff.net for a while.... Well, I DO have reasons.... First off, when I was practically done with this chapter... my computer screwed up and deleted a whole bunch of things... including what I had done of this!! Then... I got a little lazy; I also had to work on my summer English homework (Grapes of Wrath, anyone?). This is a little longer than originally planned, but I don't think a lot of you are happy with me.... *sniffs*   
  


I think I'm finally gonna start an e-mail list for people who like my stories and want to know when I update (ya know, instead of checking every day). So, if you want me to e-mail you next time I update, tell me in your review and leave your address! (ORI! I PROMISE TO WRITE BACK REEEEAAALLLY SOON!!!)   
  


As for the next chapter... well, I think it'll be rather... long. At least, like fifteen pages! *shudders* That'll take me a while.... But... I'm nearing the completion of this story... and I want to thank all who have supported me! (I wish I could get at least... 100 reviews! *sighs* That won't happen, though....) You guys are great! I hope you stay with me when I start new stories-- even if you get tired of my semi-laziness! ^^ School starts the 27th; maybe I'll be done with 'Fated' by then! *thinks* Two chapters... and an epilogue... what do you think? Also-- a vote: who should tell the epilogue? Rika or Takato? (I'm more into typing up Rika's emotions, but I want to know what you guys think!)   
  


I think I'm about done ranting and raving.... One last thing, though: did I spell any digimon names wrong? I suck at remembering how to spell them, so... half the time I just go by instinct. (What is Cyberdramon's main attack? And what're the other attacks IceDevimon knows??) Thanks again! (Rika and Takato come up holding a banner; it says "REVIEW!!! ...or else Rika will hunt you down...!") Ja!- Angel-Chan (NOTE: Preview may change! I totally dislike what I've typed of the next chapter, so I don't know how this part will look later on!)   
  


Fated: Part Fifteen 

A Sacrifice....   
  
  
  


"What do you think, boy? Is there anyone behind this door...?"   
  


Guilmon took a few sniffs, thought for a moment... then laughed happily. "People!" he exclaimed, proud of himself. Maybe he would be rewarded some food later! Oh... just the thought made him want to get done quickly! He was SO hungry...!   
  


"Wow...!" murmured Terriermon from his perch-- Henry's head. "Hey-- can you tell if they're fat or skinny? Tall or short? Male or fe--"   
  


"Terriermon!!" Henry snapped. He was a little cranky now, if you couldn't tell.... After all... he had just heard the whole story behind the madness.... I mean-- Takato had gone through a lot up there.... Who wouldn't want a little silence...?   
  


The digimon was a little taken back. Still... he didn't know when to shut up. "What? Can't a mon be curious?!"   
  


Henry growled lightly and wished he could look at the smart mouth at that moment. Being quiet was the whole idea-- especially when there were people in the next room! He hissed, "Not right now, he can't!"   
  


"Aww, man!"   
  


A giggle was heard off to the side. Jeri. It was cute... well, to her at least. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed lightly. Henry never seemed this irritable, either! It was just... so different! "You," she stated with another giggle, "act like you've known each other forever!"   
  


Wha... what? Henry glanced at Jeri with a bright blush-- partially from what she said and partially from getting so much attention from her.... They... they did NOT act like that! How could they when he barely knew the little rascal?! Still... he couldn't argue with her.... Instead, he asked, "You think...?"   
  


Meanwhile... the little nib-nose noticed the silence, the blush and the nervousness of his 'partner.' Ooh... so that's how it was.... Grinning evilly, Terriermon announced, "Looks like someone likes someone!" (A/N: For you, DC!!^^) 


	16. Part Fifteen: A Sacrifice

Fated: Part Fifteen 

A Sacrifice....   
  
  
  


The building seemed empty... well, at least on the outside. After heading up the stairs to the rooms where all the madness had begun, you'd start to think otherwise. At least, Takato and the others thought so.   
  


"What do you think, boy? Is there anyone behind this door...?"   
  


Guilmon took a few sniffs, thought for a moment... then laughed happily. "People!" he exclaimed, proud of himself. Maybe he would be rewarded with some food later! Oh... just the thought made him want to get done faster! He was hungry...!   
  


"Wow...!" murmured Terriermon from his perch-- Herny's head. "Hey-- can you tell if they're fat or skinny? Tall or short? Male or fe--"   
  


"Terriermon!!" Henry snapped. He was a little cranky now, if you couldn't tell.... After all... he had just heard what Takato had gone through up there.... Who wouldn't want a little silence...?   
  


The digimon was a taken back slightly. Still... he didn't know when to shut up. "What? Can't a mon be curious?!"   
  


Henry growled lightly and wished that he could look at the smart aleck digimon. Being quiet was the whole idea-- especially when there were people in the next room! He snapped, "Not right now, he can't!"   
  


"Aww, man!"   
  


A giggle was heard off to the side. Jeri, of course (you wouldn't really expect Kazu or Kenta to giggle). It was cute... well, to her at least. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed lightly. Henry never seemed this irritable, either! It was just... so different! "You," she stated with another giggle, "act like you've known each other forever!"   
  


Wha... what? Henry glanced at Jeri with a bright blush-- partially from what she said and partially from getting so much attention from her.... They... they did NOT act like that! How could they when he barely knew the little rascal?! Still... he couldn't argue with her.... Instead, he asked, "You think...?"   
  


Meanwhile... the little nib-nose noticed the silence, the blush and the nervousness of his 'partner.' Ooh... so that's how it was.... Grinning evilly, Terriermon announced, "Looks like someone likes someone!" (A/N: For you, DC!!^^)   
  


Before the blue haired boy could strangle the bunny digimon, the door swung open with a whoosh! All eyes turned to the person standing in front of them.... While almost all of them felt nothing but confusion and nervousness... one person merely opened their mouth... and closed it when the words would not flow....   
  


The man holding the door open studied the small group for a second... then noticed that one person.... Both happy and scared at the same time, the man merely muttered: "Henry...?"   
  


~*~   
  


"--and we've been working on a solution ever since."   
  


Henry, who had already found the time to reunite with his father, now nodded. It was taking a while for everything to sink in.... Some things were a little harder to deal with than others... like the fact that his father was actually a part of all this.... Sure-- he had his guesses, but he never....   
  


"Um... Mr. Wong, sir?" Jeri interrupted, meekly raising a hand for formal questioning. She was a polite girl, alright. "Um... when you say 'solution,' do you mean... a way of correcting your mistakes...?"   
  


What a smart child! Janyu nodded weakly. The kids would understand.... "We still have a few kinks in the program, but we are trying to find a way to reverse the process."   
  


Okay... what? What the heck was he talking about?! "Hey, Henry's dad-- does that mean you're trying to get rid of the digimon?!" Kazu asked, slightly peeved. He practically breathed digimon! If they were to take away the one thing that pretty much completed his life... then he'd have no reason to go on! I mean, really! Who didn't want digimon to be real?!   
  


"But... how...?"   
  


All eyes fell on Takato. His question had hit a string that no one else felt like playing. He knew that, well... someone had to say it. So....   
  


"That's just the thing...," Janyu replied wearily. "We're not quite sure how it will work." They... they didn't know yet! If they had enough time, they could possibly fix the mess that had been made, but... time was precious-- and short. Perhaps they could find the answer before tomorrow...? Maybe even--   
  


"They... they called me the 'creator,'" Takato murmured, sliding his eyes to the ground. He wasn't sure why he'd decided on saying that.... It might not even be important! Yeah-- for all he knew, that unimportant little tidbit would get laughed at!   
  


Then again... every little piece helped... right?   
  


What did he just...? What did he say?! 'Creator?' But he had thought... no. It HAD to be.... If so, then... then maybe-- just maybe.... Janyu glanced over the rim of his glasses with stern, serious eyes-- ones that no one could lie to.... Asked he: "Are you positive?"   
  


Henry stared at his father in a state of shock; he didn't even notice Terriermon poke and pull at his face! No... his confusion was not caused by the question asked... the disbelief heard.... It was his attitude.... He... it was just that he'd never seen his father look like that.... So desperate... so anxious... so....   
  


So completely different from his father....   
  


"I'm sure...." How could he forget... what that Meramon said...? Its raspy voice echoed throughout the brown haired boy's mind; he shook his head slightly. Besides... why would he lie...? A cold chill ran down his spine, and Takato shivered weakly. Right now... he wanted to know one thing:   
  


Why was it so darn COLD all of a sudden?! Wasn't there some kind of furnace in that stupid place? I mean, come on!   
  


"Um... Mr. Wong?" Kenta sighed and took a quick look out the window. All those digimon... and none for him! Well... not yet, anyway. Come to think of it, everyone else had a digi-pal! Why did he have to be left out? It wasn't like he'd be cruel to it! After letting out another sigh, the boy went on:   
  


"Why, exactly, does it matter if they called Takato the 'creator' or not?"   
  


Wha-what? They... they didn't understand? They couldn't... they couldn't fit the pieces together and come up with the correct solution? The man groaned, not wanting to waste their time explaining the plan when he could be working on it instead. He had to complete the programs and settings if he wanted this to work! And that, my friend, takes TIME-- something they had very little of! As he opened his mouth to start the long, monotonous details (that would probably put at least half of them asleep), one of the doors flung open. Through it stepped....   
  


"No freakin' way!" Kazu yelped, eyes bulging from their sockets. It couldn't... there was no way that....   
  


Kenta followed his friend's actions. The boy yanked his glasses off, buffed them-- just to make sure-- then rambled, "No... no way! It... it can't...."   
  


"Ryo Akiyama?!" both boys chorused in unison, while the others could only stare.   
  


~*~   
  


Okay... they could go that way.... Yeah-- maybe that would work! But those buildings looked awfully familiar....   
  


Then again... everything looked familiar.   
  


Fine! Whatever-- her brain hurt from the puzzle-like situation that sat before them as it was! So... she'd just guess. "That way!" Lopmon exclaimed, pointing her tiny finger to the left. Well, now... that wasn't so hard!   
  


Unluckily for the digimon... her quick movement had been a little too fast. Why? Well... because Susie instantly fell back on her bottom-- hard. And, as anyone could have guessed... she began to cry....   
  


"S-Susie!" Oh... what was she supposed to do? It wasn't like she knew much about human children-- let alone adults-- and what was to be done when they sobbed...! The creature shook its head in defeat and turned back to the girl. Might as well.... "Hey... are you al--"   
  


"WOPMON!" Within the seconds following that cry, the digimon was trapped in the child's 'death grip.' Ooh... she was sooo scared! "Don't scare me wike dat!" Susie bawled, not exactly noticing the groans and gasps for breath coming from her friend. Heck, she didn't really know she was squeezing the poor thing, either!   
  


Clearing her throat, Lopmon laughed (just take a guess at how well it came out!). She... didn't want to offend the child-- even if she was sort of strangling her.... Then again... wouldn't it be better just to not scare her anymore? "O... okay," the bunny-like digimon rasped, face literally turning blue. When the child didn't let go, Lopmon began to get agitated.... She... wanted to breathe! "Su... Susie...? Can you please... let go...?"   
  


"But I'm scared!"   
  


~*~   
  


Ryo studied the people before him cautiously. Were they...? Then, perhaps... one of these boys.... "Hey," he started, taking a quick stride forward. Eh...? Those two boys-- the ones who knew him right off the bat-- were staring at him rather... oddly. So much, in fact... that it was starting to scare him.... With a nervous chuckle, he continued:   
  


"Which... which one of you was supposed to meet Rika here?"   
  


Wh... what? How on Earth did this kid know about their plan...? Takato snapped from his trance; he stared at the 'legendary tamer' unsurely. Maybe... maybe he met Rika somewhere along the line...? It was possible... but why wasn't Rika with him...? I mean, she had been searching for a while now.... Shouldn't she have returned by now?! Unless....   
  


Fearing what he already knew, the boy stepped forward and claimed, "Me...." Everything was spinning... twirling around him-- as if he'd been spun around several times like a top. Takato reached out and clasped his hand on Mr. Nonaka's desk for support. He then winced as a sudden chill beat at his body. It... almost hurt now....   
  


What the heck was wrong with him? He was acting like he'd been smacked silly! Ryo tempted to ask... then silenced the question. None of the others seemed too worried about the boy, so it mustn't have been fatal. Besides, he didn't even know the kid-- for all he knew, that kid alwaysacted like that! "Then these people--" he motioned to everyone else in the room "-- are the ones you two were looking for...?"   
  


Nodding, a pang of fear tore at his shivering heart. Something was wrong... very wrong.... "Where... where's Rika?" he asked suddenly, eyes begging. No matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions and be serious... his fear for her safety and well-being was easily noted.   
  


Geeze.... That kid would gonna blow a gasket if he were to find out...! I mean, really! He was already starting to freak out! Ryo stated, "Well... I ran into her a while ago, but...."   
  


N-no! It... it couldn't.... "That's all? Sh... she didn't head back with you? You didn't see her following you-- not even in the distance? You didn't even look?" Okay... yes. He. Was. Scared. Not just a little scared, either.... This was a case of full-blown, where-the-hell-is-she panic!   
  


What was he supposed to say...? The truth? The truth just might put the boy into a coma-- turn him into a frickin' vegetable, for Pete's sake! He'd never seen someone care SO much for the 'Ice Queen!' Why, he'd never even seen her parents come to a tournament to cheer her on! That sudden image made Ryo cast his eyes down. No wonder she was so cold and cruel....   
  


He had everything she didn't.   
  


After a moment of thought, the newcomer weakly shook his head. No lies... not now.... "No... nothing...," he murmured, keeping his eyes focused on something other than the group of people before him (especially that boy). When gasps and soft whispers erupted, Ryo could only flinch; when they became silent... the boy wanted to run into a dark corner and cry. Sometimes... even when you do the right thing, you feel as though you've brought a world of pain....   
  


"Maybe...," Kazu offered, "she's coming right now!" He was, however, left in the cold as Guardramon retorted:   
  


"Wouldn't we be able to see her heading this way through the window?"   
  


"Shaddap, man!" the boy hissed back, threatening to hit the robotic digimon (although he probably wouldn't do it). The two fell silent after a moment and, like everyone else, hid from Takato's gaze.   
  


Janyu coughed lightly, intentionally getting his son's attention. They talked without words, making a quick plan using only their eyes. Yes... it would work.... It had to work. "Look," he started, moving to the front of the group. "We can send a search party for her-- it shouldn't take too long." All the while, he could be working on the program that would rid them of those...those things. The man clapped his hands togther, laughed... then cleared his throat nervously. Heh... that didn't help much, did it? "Right now, our most important task is--"   
  


"I'll go."   
  


All eyes-- yes... the very ones that refused to look at him earlier-- turned to the brown haired goggle-boy. He seemed so... so sad.   
  


What? Why... why would...? But he was needed! If he went out and -- somehow-- got himself killed... how would they make his plan work...? Without that boy... they would not be able to save everyone.... "S-someone else can--"   
  


Takato stepped toward the door, completely ignoring the man's words. He didn't care what anyone said.... He knew she was in trouble.... In some strange, twisted way, he knew that the coldness he was experiencing... was happening to her.... "I... have to go...."   
  


"Takato...," Jeri murmured, bringing a hand to her mouth. No... she couldn't say it.... She just couldn't tell him that he had to stay. He cared about Rika too much to stand around and wait-- she knew that now. Closing her eyes, she smiled. She wouldn't say anything.   
  


Mr. Wong, however, was another story. Demanded he:   
  


"Why are you being so stubborn?!"   
  


The boy turned his head slowly; his crimson eyes seemed so distant... scared... weak. At that moment... he was vulnerable to anything and everything.... Yet, at that same time, he also looked more mature than ever.... Aged beyond his years, you could say.... If they couldn't understand why he had to go... well, he'd just have to tell them! "Because," he rasped, "...I love her...."   
  


W-wha...? Love...? Love?! How could that boy be so sure of his feelings? They were only children! The very meaning of the word should be vague and unknown to them! The man opened his mouth to protest... but hushed his voice when something clasped his shoulder. Janyu spun to the touch, miffed; he wanted to yell at SOMETHING. Instantly, though... his anger fled. "Henry...?"   
  


With silent eyes, the boy shook his head. No. It wouldn't be right to hold Takato back.... Especially now, when something might be wrong with the one he cared about. The blue haired boy trailed his gaze to Jeri. He... he understood what his friend was feeling.... Takato was acting... the same way he would....   
  


'Thank you...,' Takato mouthed, unshed tears welling up. He held them back; there was no way he was gonna cry now. Rika wouldn't accept it-- not at all. Nodding quickly, he exited through the door. Nothing would stop him from finding her...!   
  


"Takatomooon!" Guilmon zoomed toward the already open door, panting and fretting. Why did he forget about him? Weren't they partners? Friends? "Wait for me!"   
  


As the stomps and hollers faded into nothingness, Ryo could only stare in a daze. Never... never in his life had he expected something like that. Someone actually cared for Rika-- someone loved the Ice Queen.... Yet... why was that so unbelievable? Didn't people have feelings? Of course! (Although he often thought Rika had little to none...) Still....   
  


What if... what if she didn't love that boy back?   
  


~*~   
  


"Would you like another cupcake, Ms. Neko?"   
  


Impmon glanced sourly toward the voice from his 'undignified' position (more or less... he was slumped over the table). More... food? Hell, he was so full he figured he'd never have to eat again! 'So...,' the creature mused to himself, 'this is what a bear feels like before hibernation...!' After that idea, the digimon groaned, closed his eyes and grumbled something too low to be understood. He had only one thing to say:   
  


This party SUCKED!   
  


Let me put it this way: when he'd said, "Let's get this party started," he'd been hoping for some jammin' and partyin'! Sitting on your butt while munching on some snacks was NOT his type of party! He didn't even know if that type of conduct could be classified as a party!   
  


What... was wrong? He had agreed to playing a game! Why was he so grumpy now? "Impmon...," Ai warned carefully, rolling her eyes at her giggling brother. It was when the creature plopped its head down on the table and made quite a few things topple over that the child lost her temper. I mean-- wow! She had the whole 'death-glare' thing going on! As she raged... Mako fell off his chair in laughing fit.   
  


"Fine-- have it your way!" Who cared about what those two thought?! She sure didn't! Heck, their ideas were probably worse! "Let's play a new game," she muttered, anger still brewing. She... had to calm down-- it wouldn't be nice to yell, right? With a tiny smile, Ai continued: "Impmon? How's about picking for us...?"   
  


Huh...? Wha... what did she say? He could pick... the game? The purple digimon snapped his head up instantly and stared at them intently; his large green eyes grinned as an idea came to his twisted little mind....   
  


At that moment... he knew exactly what he wanted to play....   
  


~*~   
  


Things... did not look good.... Not at all....   
  


The coldness... it was slowly getting to her. Piece by mind-retching piece it was breaking her soul.... In the end, once the frigid feeling consumed her body... she could lose consciousness, and be stuck swimming in a pool of icy darkness....   
  


She didn't like that.... No... it scared her.... She didn't have her strength... her power.... She felt so freaking weak that is wasn't funny... and she couldn't do anything about it.... God, how she hated feeling weak.... That was her worst fear... of being weaker than someone-- of letting someone break her barrier....   
  


But someone had already broken through it... hadn't they?   
  


Attempting to shake her head, Rika strained her eyes toward the spot Renamon had landed; the digimon had not moved since that last attack. The redhead's eyes blurred... and Rika felt her head go weak.   
  


He... wasn't coming. For that reason... she despised him. She knew not why, but she did. At that moment... when all she felt was a searing pain of coldness, she merely wanted to see his stupid, grinning face.... Alas... every single time she tried to remember what he looked like... he turned around. Maybe she should... maybe....   
  


The girl's eyes drooped... and she finally gave in to the never-ending coldness.   
  


IceDevimon chuckled darkly. It was about time! He had begun to lose patience-- she fought for so long! That was one part he couldn't understand. Why would she try to fight destiny? He, a sole with a heart of ice, needed one like himself: one who held a great pain and anger in their own heart. This girl... she was the one. She would serve him well.... The creature's ripped and shredded wings wrapped around the girl as if to shield her.... Nothing would harm her... not while he wa--   
  


KRK-KRUSH!   
  


What?! Who dared to attack him? After safely dodging the attack, the fallen angel digimon studied his surroundings; he then spotted two small creatures heading toward him. His wings tightened their hold. Who...? Were they both...? Wait! One was human! A scowl grew on IceDevimon's face as he took a step back. Perhaps... those creatures were after his newfound 'partner.' Did they want to save her? Well, then... he would love to see them try!   
  


There she was! That IceDevimon had her! How on Earth did he know, you ask? Well... there wasn't any real way to explain it; he just knew that she was being held captive by that digimon! As Takato and Guilmon raced up, the boy's heart suddenly clenched... and he felt very, very weak. Where... where was she? There was no sign of her whatsoever.... Hold on a sec! What was IceDevimon hiding behind its wings? Was it...? Oh, God! She was trapped with it!   
  


"Takatomon, over here!"   
  


"Huh...?" The brown haired boy turned to his digimon partner, half expecting Rika to be there. As always, though, his thoughts and assumptions were way off. Instead... Guilmon was pointing to a motionless Renamon.   
  


Takato jammed his crimson eyes shut and tightly balled his fists. Anger filled his body; rage flooded his soul. How... how dare that creature! Trying to control the sudden emotions that had decided to take a swim throughout his entire body, he yelled, "Give her back!"   
  


Did that silly little human not notice the distinct difference in power? Did he not care? After all... the boy was only human.... With a sneer, the creature scoffed haughtily and replied:   
  


"I cannot. In a world such as this, those with the same emotions-- the same hearts-- must confide in one another...."   
  


Same... hearts? Okay... now he was confused. Why would that digimon claim...? But... but Rika wasn't... she.... "NO!" he cried, ramming a foot down in anger. It didn't exactly make an earthquake or anything, but it helped him let out some of his pent-in rage. He would not believe it! Never! "Rika isn't like you-- she changed! There is no way in hell... that her heart is as icy as yours!"   
  


There was no need to inform him-- he already knew! The red virus-type digimon's reptilian eyes dilated; his hind legs pounded the ground roughly as he confronted his opponent. He would win this-- he would! Takatomon needed his friend back!   
  


"Pyro-sphere!"   
  


The sudden attack caught the frozen creature off guard; it attempted to dodge. As a great stinging sensation flew up the digimon's left wing... it fell back in pain. Within that short moment of time... IceDevimon lost his 'protective' hold on the girl. She flailed out, dropping to the cracked street like a broken rag doll. Shoot-- he'd let her go! Now... now he couldn't just escape-- he had to fight... and kill.   
  


IceDevimon grinned maliciously and started to get back up. Well, now... he was going to have some fun. And... when he won, he'd show her. They would be... his trophies. His trophies of loyalty and power. An animalistic howl breeched his throat; he screeched, "Frozen claw!"   
  


"Too slow!" Guilmon pounced into the air, narrowly missing the attack. Now-- while the creature's preparing for another attack! With a quick flick of his tail, he countered by slamming the enemy back a few feet! There! An opening! "Pyro-sphere!" he yelped, attack flying from his toothed mouth.   
  


While the two seemingly warring digimon shot blow after unaffecting blow... a certain brown haired goggle-boy ran over to Rika's unmoving body. Thanking Guilmon for luring the icy being away, he bent down to check her out. She was breathing (thank God)... but it was really weak. With a sad smile, Takato scooped her into his arms... and finally realized just how cold she really was....   
  


An icicle.... That was the only way he could describe how she felt against his skin. The boy held her close, hoping his own body heat would thaw her out; his eyes watched the battle before him with both anger and sadness.... Why... was she so stubborn? She shouldn't have traveled out that far! He lowered his head... and blamed himself for not going with her. Takato stood weakly and prayed that all would go well....   
  


Please... she had to be alright....   
  


Darnit-- no! They had her! With a growl, IceDevimon flung himself toward the boy, prepared to snatch back the only person who would ever understand him. "She is mine!" he shrieked, long fingers outstretched. He would have her! Almost there-- he could feel the scared breath of the boy! Stretching his arm out more, he--   
  


"Diamond storm!"   
  


Wha--? The attack hit him head on! With a dazed expression, IceDevimon was sent reeling back! Who... how? The creature lifted its head... and saw that the Renamon had awoken! How dare it wake! How dare it try to stop him! The fallen angel rose, more or less ticked off, and shot itself straight toward the fox. It would PAY! It would--   
  


KSHK-BOOM!   
  


Something hit him from behind! The creature looked back, confused. It... that digimon it had been fighting! How...? Wait... that had to be it. A distraction. The Renamon had merely been a distraction.... But--   
  


KRAK!!!   
  


Another attack! This time... the Renamon! What? No... no! They were both in on it! Then... then they had planned on destroying him?! NO! He... he didn't want to be lonely anymore.... But... he felt so... so weak...! IceDevimon fell to the ground... and awaited his doom with anger flowing into his icy heart. This... was not the way he had intended on--   
  


"Pyro-sphere!"   
  


"Diamond storm!"   
  


KRASK-KSHOOM!!!   
  


The two attacks blended together... and rammed the creature at once. IceDevimon cried out, attempting to survive the power. It... it hadn't been able to accomplish what it had set out to do! And now... it knew that it couldn't win.... They were too strong.... Somehow... they had beaten him.... As pain flooded through the fallen angel's body... it could only think of one thing:   
  


How it hated... the darkness....   
  


~*~   
  


"Is it just me, or has lover boy been gone for a while?" Terriermon quipped after counting the tiles on the ceiling for the third time. Nooo... he wasn't bored. Not in the least.   
  


After his question was answered with a long, emotional silence... the digimon decided to 'take a nap.' And where, exactly was his bed? Why... on top of a certain blue haired boy's head. Snores that resembled a pig's snorts escaped the 'sleeping' creature. Yup... he sure loved to aggravate...!   
  


Henry groaned inwardly as the snores and grumbles intensified. He... would NOT get mad.... He would... NOT... get mad.... He would... get... EVEN. With a quick tilt of his head, he sent the bunny-digimon flailing to the ground below. Hah... served the smart aleck right! Besides... this was not a time for jokes and laughs....   
  


They had to be serious... because the fate of the future rested on their shoulders....   
  


Jeri sighed and walked over to the window. She felt so... so helpless. Utterly and completely helpless. I mean-- what COULD she do? Henry's father was currently working on a solution to the problem (he had started as soon as Takato left, not once coming back to update them on his new findings); Ryo was still being questioned every now and then by Kenta and Kazu, but even those two seemed to know how serious this was. The worst part, as Terriermon had so rudely mentioned... was that Takato hadn't returned yet.   
  


Where was he...? The girl trailed her soft, tired eyes out to the city below. She never realized... how much destruction those creatures could bring. But... why? As she asked herself that, she instantly found her answer: they didn't know any better. Most of the digimon were created to fight and destroy... so it was only natural for the real-life ones to believe in the same thing. It was sad, really.... Sad that tho--   
  


A flash of red and yellow near the building-- almost at the entrance! Her eyes darted to the movement. Was it...? Yes-- it was! They were a little too high up for her to make an accurate assumption, but... she just knew it! Jeri spun around and ran over to Henry; she tightly grasped his shoulders and grinned. "Takato's back!" she announced in an excited, hurried voice.   
  


"Wha...?" It took a moment for her words to sink into his skull. Yeah... he hadn't been paying that much attention. Takato was back? "Are you sure it's him?" What if it was some digimon that just looked sorta like their friend? I mean... they WERE a little high up, after all! (Gee, they even think alike!)   
  


"I... I just know!"   
  


Before Terriermon-- who was still on the floor, by the way-- could crack another joke, a very exhausted Takato came through the door; he was followed by none other than Renamon and Guilmon. Both digimon looked as though they'd been through, well, hell and back, yet tried to remain composed. Their pride and dignity meant an awful lot to them.   
  


Kazu and Kenta forgot about their idol (for the moment, at least) and ran to their friend's side. "Welcome back, Chumly!" Kazu crowed, laughing and patting the boy on the back. Nope-- he never lost his faith in good-ol' Takato! Not even when he was practically shoved up Ryo's butt! Besides... there weren't many times when Takato hadn't been able to do something, so....   
  


Whew! He hadn't realized how long Takato had actually been gone! Now that he thought about it, it was kinda scary! Thank God he was alright! Kenta chortled lightly and pointed to the unconscious girl in Takato's arms. "So," he started, glasses gleaming, "mission accomplished?"   
  


Kazu translated Kenta's question in his own words: "Didja find her that way, or what?"   
  


Eh...? Wha... what? Takato blushed a bright red and glanced down at Rika. God... they seemed to love embarrassing him.... He silently thanked whoever was watching over him for letting the young redhead remain asleep during his inquisition. All the while... he also wished for an end to the comments and gestures.... Sometimes those two just didn't know when to stop!   
  


"What happened?"   
  


The brown haired boy looked toward the voice. Henry.... Heh... he figured he'd ask him about that.... Takato lowered his head, attempting to shade his eyes. He... he didn't want to talk about it. At least... not now. But... it would help-- wouldn't it? And they were all his friends, right? So... didn't they have a right to know? A small, weak smile crawled onto the boy's face. Tired... he was sooo tired... but at that moment, he could live with it. He opened his mouth and--   
  


The door to the lab slammed open, like it had done quite a few times that day, with a 'woo-chsk!'. Mr. Wong ran into the room, eyes full of happiness and fulfillment and excitement. Exclaimed he, "We've got it!" Then... after his little 'show,' he scanned the room, noticing that there were a few more people in there than when he'd left to work.   
  


"Oh... Takato's back...," he murmured.   
  


Well... at least he didn't have to send out a search party now!   
  


~*~   
  


"So, more or less, it does the same thing as before... only it takes back the digimon."   
  


Everyone nodded gently; the digimon looked away. No one wanted this.... At least... none of the kids in that room. The children were still very much interested in digimon; the digimon were happy to be able to live. Plus... how much energy would it drain from Takato? What if he didn't have enough to spare...? What then?   
  


All in all... it just wasn't fair.   
  


Henry sighed and shook his head lightly. As much as he loved his father, he couldn't do this.... It would be like killing! He didn't want to take any part in the deaths innocent creatures.... And yet... some part of him knew it HAD to be done.... The digimon were just going to run amok and destroy everything if they weren't stopped. "When will you start?" he questioned in a whisper. God.... The boy reached out and patted Terriermon's head. He... he was actually going to missthat annoying furball!   
  


"As soon as possible," Janyu stated. He instantly thought of an approximate time. When... could they do it? The system needed to warm up, the dreamer had to fall asleep (although it probably wouldn't take him that long to do so) and they needed to run a scan on everything. "Maybe a half an hour at the most."   
  


Only... thirty minutes? That really wasn't much time.... Takato held Rika closer to him and closed his eyes in thought. He... what if she didn't wake up until he had to go? He had to talk to her before he tried Mr. Wong's plan....   
  


Ryo crossed his arms. This guy really didn't seem to care what the boy with the goggles was feeling right now! Didn't that man see how much... what's his name? Oh, Takato. He didn't seem to see how much Takato cared about Rika! I mean, really! He had even told all of them his true feelings before he went to look for her! If anything, Takato needed time to rest.... The 'Legendary Tamer' sniffed to himself and walked away; with a groan, he leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling.   
  


No... he wouldn't take any part of this madness.... It was all so... stupid.   
  


"If you'll excuse me," Mr. Wong muttered, "I have to work on the preparations now." Such a gloomy group.... They should have been relieved that everything would be back to normal soon! With a slight sigh, the older man turned and went back to the lab. At least there... he could keep his mind off the guilt that was currently swimming through his veins.   
  


Silence followed his exit; no one knew what to say, really. If they tried to say something comforting or funny, it would most likely be interpreted wrong... thus not exactly ending the unfriendly quietness that had crept unto their mouths. So, in the end, words remained unsaid; and thoughts remained unspoken. Even the witty Terriermon decided to keep his lips zipped. Time slowly ticked by as the silence reigned on.   
  


Suddenly:   
  


"Nnn...."   
  


Takato snapped his head downward. Had he...? Was he hearing things? Was he? Or... was Rika actually waking up...? Faintly, he noticed that the others had all turned toward him; they, too, must have heard the groan. Oh... she was okay! As the redhead's eyes began to open, the young boy's face filled with so many emotions-- happiness, sadness, guilt, etc-- that one could not tell if he was grinning or close to sobbing.   
  


Wha... what was going on...? Geeze... it was bright.... Her mind was so fuzzy.... She couldn't quite remember what had happened.... Wait-- IceDevimon! Was... was she still trapped? What if... what if...? Rika flung her eyes open and struggled to free herself. "No!" she rasped, coughing in order to clear her throat. She didn't want to be...! Hold up! Warmth...? It had taken her a moment to register the warmth all around her....   
  


Groggily, she trailed her violet eyes up... toward the light. Low and behold, there he was.... "Goggle... head...?" she muttered to herself, awed more than anything.   
  


Takato gasped. "R-Rika!" Oh, God-- she was alive! She was okay! He didn't know what to do, either! Jump around? Hug her close? Heck-- kiss her?! But... he had to stop himself from thinking up those ideas. She probably wouldn't exactly like any of those... especially in front of so many people....   
  


After a couple of seconds, she realized where she was: in Takato's arms. A light blush enveloped her cheeks as she chuckled to herself. So... he had come to rescue her, eh? How long had he been holding her? N-not that she cared or anything-- no. She didn't care if he tired himself out by holding her! She just... she just cared about her dignity! That's all! Yeah! "Gee...," she murmured, "my knight in shining goggles rescued me, eh?"   
  


What... what did she say?! The brown haired boy's face quickly began to burn like a wildfire as the girl attempted to get out of his arms and stand up. Fortunately, he was snapped back into reality when he saw her stumble weakly. 'Stupid!' he scolded her-- not out loud, mind you. He didn't want to get on her bad side by saying that!   
  


The boy shook his head. She wasn't ready to start waltzing about just yet! Takato gently wrapped one arm around her waist, making her lean up against him. There-- that was better! All he had to do now was ignore the redness on his face! Whispered he:   
  


"Stay close-- you're still... not quite awake."   
  


Weak.... That's what he was going to say-- she could read it in his crimson eyes. With another small cough, she studied the scene before her. My! They had quite the variety of digimon, didn't they? Everything from a Guardramon to a Terriermon! And... and Renamon was still alive! Thank God! Even though she wouldn't admit it, she'd been worried.... She would've blamed herself if Renamon hadn't been okay!   
  


Now, then.... The redhead snuck a quick glance toward the boy who had absentmindedly snuck his way into her heart.... He... he was tired, yet very determined and-- oops! He was gonna look at her! 'Turn away!' her mind yelped. Almost instantly, Rika found the tattered desk in front of her quite interesting as Takato spun his head gently. Geeze... that was close!   
  


Upon a closer study... she realized that they seemed to be waiting for something.... But what, exactly...? "Hey...," Rika started, attempting to stand on her own; she didn't do too good, though, and Takato moved up beside her once more. "What's going on?"   
  


Great... that was the very question that NO ONE wanted to answer...! Everyone lowered their eyes or turned to something that seemed more 'interesting.' Henry clamped a hand over a certain bunny digimon's mouth before walking over to Jeri. After a moment of silence (gee... seems like everyone is learning to keep quiet, eh?) Ryo snorted; he uncrossed his arms and turned to look directly at the redhead. Stated he:   
  


"I'll tell ya... though I don't know how well you'll take it." Glancing at Takato, who nodded weakly, the boy went on: "Blue boy's dad has figured out a way to get rid of the digimon-- for good. But... like all things, it comes with a price." He... he didn't want to tell her what kind of price, though. The one who was supposed to do that was currently helping her stand. 'Pleased'with the fact that he could lend a hand in explaining, Ryo merely muttered something and waited for the 'Ice Queen' to answer.   
  


So... they knew a way to destroy the creatures...? "Good," Rika rasped. Her answer definitely sparked confusion from the others-- even Ryo! Their heated gazes made her uneasy. What? She needed to explain herself? It wasn't like she didn't care about what was going on! Her purple eyes trailed to the floor. "It doesn't matter how much we long for them to stay... we know that it's impossible. The world... just isn't ready for the real thing-- not yet.... My... my father didn't think about the consequences of his dreams.... He didn't know that chaos and destruction would be the result of his plans....   
  


"I-- we... don't need them. Even if, while trying to save our world, we are also killing innocent creatures... does it really matter...? Weren't they just tiny bits and pieces of a dream in the first place...?"   
  


The digimon, although slightly offended by her words... knew that Rika was true.... They had become a menace to the human society....   
  


Jeri glanced at Henry; he shook his head firmly and placed a hand on her shoulder. This was something Takato and Rika had to deal with on their own.... Sure... the girl was willing to go along with the plan, but was she ready to risk Takato's life to fulfill it? Well... only Rika knew that answer....   
  


"R... Rika...," Takato breathed. This... this was how she felt...? About everything...? Then... she did care about the digimon-- she wouldn't act so depressed if she didn't! But... that also meant that she cared about the welfare of everyone around her... including him.... Did that mean...? Wait. She... she didn't know.... Ah, crap... she didn't know what they needed in order to 'delete' the digimon! "Uh... Rika? Leme-- er... explain someth--"   
  


"Alright! Everything's ready!"   
  


Huh? Ready...? All heads turned to the call. Mr. Wong strode out of the lab with an impatient, tired expression that more or less told everyone: "Don't mess with me." He was pooped, to say the least, and hoped to finish this before sunrise-- which was coming in less than a half an hour, mind you! Without even looking at the kids and asking how they felt and if they were ready... he barked, "Takato! Get to your room!"   
  


Gee... it was his room now? Oh, how special he felt! Maybe he should decorate it and hang a little door sign that says, 'Do not disturb.' Rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the thought, he grumbled, "Right, right...."   
  


What... was going on now?! "Goggle-head...?" Rika watched as the boy started walking toward the very room he had been thrown out of not too long ago. But... what was going on? She... she didn't understand! Were they...? Did they... need him?! Shaking her head in order to rid herself of those ugly thoughts, the redhead jogged after Takato, slamming the door behind her.   
  


"Well... looks like we've got a few more minutes to live!" Terriermon cracked. Ahh... the ability to smart off-- it was his for a little bit longer! When Henry glared at him, the digimon chuckled. "Come on! Let's let them kiss and everything before he-- ACK!"   
  


A VERY ticked off Jeri reached out and snatched up the currently-joking digimon. Ooh... right now, she was NOT in the mood to 'laugh' at its little antics and think that it was being cute! "Look here, Terriermon," she growled, eyes burning deep holes of fire into the small creature; it struggled, but to no avail. "They don't need this from you-- it's an emotional time! And not just for them, either! This is a very serious time for everyone! So... either shut up, or enjoy your last few minutes alive flying out yonder window!"   
  


O... kay.... THAT was different...! Henry chuckled nervously as Kazu and Kenta stared in complete and utter shock. "Umm... who are you, and what happened to our sweet, loving Jeri?"   
  


~*~   
  


"You... you idiot!"   
  


What the...? Takato spun around; he was nearly to his 'comfy' bed. Rika? His heart twisted and writhed inside his chest. 'Why's she here?' The boy didn't want her to see what would most like happen.... In the end, he just smiled weakly and faced her fully. Outside, he was trying to look relaxed-- prideful, even. On the inside... he was laughing at himself. Idiot was right! Stupid, stubborn idiot!   
  


Tears poured down her face. She didn't care... not now. There was no one there who would tease her about them.... Even though, deep within her mind, she still thought crying was a weak, emotional thing, she was unable to stop herself. Right now... she was letting her emotions get the better of her.... "Dumb-- stupid! Why are you...? What makes you think--" Rika sniffled and attempted to hug herself "--you can do this? You're not ready! They should let you rest, at least! Th-the first time took a lot out of you-- you haven't even rested since then! Ple... please... try to rest.... At... at least then, y-you'd have... a better chance...." She couldn't take it anymore.... Words were beyond her, now. But... she didn't want to crumple into an emotional heap of sobs and cries! She... she wasn't supposed to be like that.... No... she was supposed to be strong....   
  


"I... I have to do this, Rika. You said so yourself-- the world isn't ready for real, live digimon...," Takato muttered, slowly walking toward her. God... to see her act like this.... It wasn't very reassuring. The Rika he was used to wasn't like this; she didn't cry often, and usually had a reallygood reason for doing so.... Like when she had found out about her mother.... And yet.... this time, she was bawling her head off for him.... Perhaps it was a good reason for her to cry...?   
  


Why? Why did he have to be so kind?! He would rather do something for everyone else in the world than for himself! She hated him for that... for his stupid heart.... With a stifled sob, Rika ran into the poor boy's arms and cried into his chest. He always knew how to make her cry, it seemed.... Damn his and his heart....   
  


What was he to do? Ohh... well, for starters, he could wrap his arms around her and whisper reassuring phrases that would probably only make her cry more.... Geeze! He'd dealt with the redhead's crying phases enough times that he should've been an expert! Well... when it's a girl you like, it's often a LOT harder-- even if you'd comforted her before! "Hey...," he whispered after holding her for a few moments, "it'll be fine...!"   
  


Fine? Fine?! The girl pulled away and stared into his eyes. How could he say that with a smile? How?! "Don't... don't say that...," she rasped. She hiccuped and cursed the aftershock of crying silently. "Never say that.... Just remember... remember your promise-- the one you made back when I told you about my mom...."   
  


The... promise? Oh... that one. He remembered her hushed plea so clearly: 'Don't leave me...'She had been so weak and frail-looking-- not that he would ever mention it to her (she'd kill him!). "I remember... and I swear I'll keep it...," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers so he could look into her eyes. He loved her so much, yet was still afraid to tell her.... Why? Well... why does everyone else also fear revealing that same emotion? Rejection.... Wiping her tears away, he muttered, "Besides... I have something to tell you after all of this-- I won't die until you know...."   
  


Well, now... that sounded quite reassuring! Still... he meant well, right? But... what, exactly, did he have to say? What was so important that he had to tell her? Shrugging the thought off to the side, she chuckled and nodded. "You had better live!" she threatened, shaking a finger at him. "If you don't, I'll... I'll kill you!"   
  


"Gee... can the dead be killed again? Or do they just sit up and say 'Ha-ha, made ya look!'?"   
  


"GOGGLE-HEAD!! You shouldn't be making death jokes at a time like this!"   
  


~*~   
  


Rika exited the room with a mask over her face (the tears had been wiped clean). There were too many people in there.... She didn't want them to be able to read her face like a book and feel pity for her. Pity wasn't something she wanted....   
  


To her surprise, the room was quite busy! Jeri was currently strangling Terriermon (this made the redhead laugh) while Henry and Leomon attempted to calm her down; Kazu was currently sobbing his head off while trying to hug Guardramon, choking out, "I don't want you to go, man!" every so often; Kenta was sulking and whining about not having a digimon friend; Guilmon and Renamon were pretending that they knew none of the people in the room, which was also humorous; and Ryo... well, Ryo was being... Ryo. When she walked into the room, though... everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately avoided her eyes. Nope... she didn't like that one bit. Before she could state what was on her mind, Janyu spoke:   
  


"Is he ready?"   
  


God! Was that all he cared about?! Didn't he care that Goggle-head was risking everything by going along with that stupid plan?! Rika didn't trust her words; instead, she nodded.   
  


Excellent! Giving Henry (who had reclaimed Terriermon during the moment of silence) a quick and nervous glance, the man disappeared once more... back into the lab. He wasn't going to stop... not even if he was beginning to have second thoughts on the whole thing....   
  


"So... now what?" Kenta questioned meekly. He... he felt so helpless! And, really... what could he do that could possibly save Takato? Run in there and try to take his place? Hah! It wouldn't even work, then! They needed a certain person... and that was Takato... no one else....   
  


Henry sighed and looked out the window. "We wait...."   
  


Great.... With a groan, Kenta crossed his arms and-- wait a minute! There! A lump in his pocket! He knew that there was nothing in there! But... now there was.... W-what was it...? Ooh... he was afraid to look.... What if it was some type of... no.... It couldn't be that. Then... what? The boy gulped, fixed his glasses... and reached into his bulging pocket. With cautious hands, he pulled out....   
  


"Hiii!"   
  


No... no way! "AHH!! My very own digimon!!" he cried, squeezing the little MarineAngemon tightly and holding it close. His dream came true-- a digimon! Sure, it wasn't exactly one he'd expected, but... who cared?!   
  


"Better stop that, Tweedle-Dee," Rika muttered dryly, "or you'll have a suffocated digimon...." Man... sometimes she didn't know what to think of those boys! They were so... so, well... weird. Strange. 'Dumb,' she added, snickering lightly.   
  


As Kenta rejoiced and the others watched on... no one noticed the slight movement in the shadows.... No one saw the wall seem to twist and shudder.... No one noticed it... until:   
  


CRAK-CRSH!   
  


What the?! The wall closest to the lab blew apart right before them! Rika shielded her eyes as the shrapnel fell and scattered all around her. What... what was going on?! A digimon? If so, then they could take it! There wasn't any doubt in her mind about that! No one was going to ruin this moment-- Takato might get hurt in the process! As the creature-- whatever it was-- came into the light... the child's angered growl turned into a gasp. No... it... it couldn't be!   
  


Ahh! There she was! The man strode out of his hiding compartment quickly; he headed to his desk. "Miss me?" Mr. Nonaka asked, voice deep and enraged. Before someone could ask any of their meaningless questions, he continued: "You must not have, Rika, or you'd be protecting my-- our-- dream!"   
  


That did it! Rika sneered before retorting, "Well, Dad, your dream isn't exactly popular among the people! Just look at what's going on! People are dying! Soon, if we don't get rid of them, the digimon will die, too!" It hurt.... She had hoped he was gone-- not dead, no.... No child would wish death on a parent they cared about.... Still... she had thought.... He must've escaped the wrath of the Meramon! Tears threatening to spill, she hissed, "Because of you... Takato's risking his life right now! I... I may never see him again...." Even though he had promised... it'd still be hard to... NO! She had to keep on believing in him!!   
  


"Gee, that's too bad," Mr. Nonaka murmured sourly, "because we will be having a power outage very soon...." Yes... while they had plotted against him, he had been busy messing with the different wires and switches and whatnot. Why, once he'd heard what they were planning on achieving... he just had to find a way to stop them!   
  


"But... what would happen to Takato if the power goes out while the program is running?" Henry asked, mostly to himself. This guy... was Rika's dad? Then why was he being so... cruel? What was up with him? And why... was Rika acting as though they were enemies...? Was he, really? Man... even this smart kid's brain was hurting!   
  


Ah... the question was asked! His eyes twinkled evilly; he answered, "Why... we'll just have to find out, won't we...? The hard way!"   
  


Rika couldn't take it anymore! She stood, eyes glazing over with tears, and screamed, "Don't you DARE!" She wouldn't let him hurt her goggle-head! No way in hell would she let him do that!! "I'll... I'll st--"   
  


"WHERE IS THE CREATOR?!"   
  


Mr. Nonaka jumped from his seat, startled, and spun to the window. "What the hell...?" That was all he managed to say; within that next moment, a large phoenix-like digimon burst through the remains of the glass (well... its head, at least) and studied the man before it. After a moment of consideration, it screeched:   
  


"YOU ARE NOT HE!"   
  


With one swift movement... the man was gone... forever.... No... it wasn't another trick-- not this time.... He... he had been eaten.... Rika closed her eyes and crumpled to the floor as the bird flew off to a nearby building. Ooh... God.... Oh, God! Why her? Why, oh why...? She was losing everything... EVERYTHING! Her life was crap... a piece of smelly crap that you usually stepped on because you weren't watching the road.... Her father... she didn't want him to die... but, now... she had witnessed his death firsthand....   
  


Tears fell down her pale face... as she silently wished for Takato to appear beside her and hold her tightly....   
  


Renamon jumped to Rika's side the instant the huge digimon left. So... that had been Rika's father...? "Are you alright...?" she asked quietly, yet knew better than to do so. No one would be 'alright' after something like that.... When the girl's red mop shook back and forth, the fox digimon sighed sadly and looked out, studying the damage Zhuqiaomon-- yes, she knew very well who that creature was-- had commited. The two louder children were currently rambling on about various things, obviously scared out of their wits; the blue haired boy and pigtailed girl were holding each other and crying; the other boy-- the one that got on Rika's nerves-- was currently explaining to Mr. Wong, who had rushed in just a moment ago, what had happened.   
  


It was turning into chaos.... Even she, Renamon, didn't know what to do....   
  


"I'm scared...," Jeri muttered against Henry's shoulder. What... what was going on...? That man... was Rika's father, right...? Then... then... she lost her father?! But Rika was arguing with him... and he threatened to hurt Takato! How... could someone be like that...? It confused the girl.... "I'm scared... for everyone...."   
  


What was he supposed to do?! Say that everything would be alright? That was not an option... especially after what they had just seen.... He wasn't sure if that image would ever escape his mind.... Holding the girl he cared about closer, he whispered, "Me, too...."   
  


"Mr. Wong! Something's wrong!"   
  


What? "Wrong?! How so?" The man ran into the lab, mind spinning from all that he had been told. Mr. Nonaka had been alive just moments ago... but now.... He ignored the image creeping into his thoughts and looked at what Daisy was fretting about. Dear Lord.... "Yamaki-- check the programs!"   
  


"Janyu," the blond haired man started, sliding his glasses off with a snap, "everything is--"   
  


As if on cue, the side panel fizzled and burst into sudden flames. A few seconds flew past...then people began to run out the lab and toward the nearest exit, screaming and waving their hands around like idiots. They certainly didn't want to die! Who cared if the building was burnt to a crisp-- they wanted to LIVE!   
  


Mr. Wong cursed under his breath. It wasn't supposed to happen this way! Everything was supposed to go smoothly... and everyone was supposed to survive.... Why? Why now, when the dream sequence had already begun and the child was fast asleep...? Perhaps... perhaps it would still run-- yes, that was all he had to think of! Well, that... and the safety of the children! He ran into the room once more, out of breath and eyes wild.   
  


"Dad? Dad, what's going on?"   
  


No lies.... None. He had no right to do so. With a deep breath, Janyu turned to his son; his face was so serious... that no one would be able to doubt the next thing he said:   
  


"The building is going to explode...."   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: Hey, mina-chan. *walks in wearing a very uncomfortable suit of armor* Long time, eh? Well... a-hem.... School started, blah-blah-blah, and I've been busy out of my mind.... I know it's not that good of an excuse-- I've had many chances to type, actually. In fact, most of this story has bee written at least two or three times! I guess I just needed a break. Ya know-- too much stress, and all. I've been having some life problems that are harder to talk about, so... I'll probably update my info about it.... Heh-- don't want to worry the people who don't care, right? I mean, my life isn't THAT important... right?   
  


Anyway... yeah. This chappy is super-duper long (do I know how to come back with a bang, or what?) and is dedicated to the people who had wondered what rock I was stuck under for all this time: James Potter, Rukato Fan, Ori, and my sister! I either got an email or review from that person (other than my sister). Of course, the one who nagged me nearly every day was none other than Squirtle Girl, so... you should be glad that she was there! The little brat gave me a one-two on keeping things on time! I was even wondering if this should've been cut into two separate chapters, but... in the end, I decided against it! *scrolls up* Dang, this is long! 23 pages!! 61KB!! Pity my poor, poor fingers! Also... if you care, listen to One Last Breath by Creed while reading this chapter-- it really goes well in some spots! ^^   
  


Lastly, I'll be gone from Tuesday night 'till Friday night this week. Why? Well... I'm goin' to NY! Woo!! I'll buy you all a souvenir from Macy's! Hey-- anyone live up there? Visiting? Er... watch the Today show? I'll make a sign if anyone does and draw Ruki and Takato together!!! Man! After watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade... I KNOW I'm gonna freeze my butt off up there... Sweaters are good... yes-yes! I'll try to finish this story before I go, so don't fret! You haven't lost me yet!!! Only one chappy and an epilogue left!! But... no preview this time.... I don't wanna spoil the end. Well... I'll at least tell you the title: A New Day Has Come. Think of the lyrics to that song! *laughs evilly* Ja! *Lopmon pops up, wondering where she is and why she's holding a 'REVIEW OR BE HUNTED BY RUKI!' sign.* ^-^'- Angel-Chan (Lalala... I'm tired... It's almost one in the morning, so... I dun know if I typed everything right...! I want to go to Japan and see the second Inuyasha movie (I have the first on DVD)! Lalalala-- ouf! *tries to stand but falls because her foot is asleep* Oww....) 


	17. Part Sixteen: A New Day Has Come

Fated: Part Sixteen 

A New Day Has Come   
  


Where it was dark now there's light 

Where there was pain now there's joy 

Where there was weakness, I found my strength 

All in the eyes of a boy 

-Celine Dion, 'A New Day Has Come'   
  
  
  


"The building is going to explode...."   
  


His words hit Rika like a ton of bricks; her eyes, dull and red from tears, snapped toward the man. What... what did he say?! "Explode...?" rasped she, shuddering instantly. That... that couldn't be! N-no! Not yet! He had to be exaggerating or something! Outside, the rainbow-colored light flickered-- almost as if something was wrong with the source of power.... She felt a wave of fear rush down her spine. Why wasn't it sucking the digimon up yet? What was taking so long? Was... was something wrong...? But that would mean...! The redhead, no longer able to stand the confusion within her own mind, snapped up and shrieked, "What the hell?!"   
  


Henry glanced to his father, salty tears stinging his eyes. This... this wasn't right-- none of it! Sure... at first, they had put faith in his father's idea-- even though they didn't agree with it. But none of them believed that this.... This wasn't supposed to happen! And now... now.... He didn't know what to do.... Why did he feel so... so lost, right then? It was like everything was in front of him, but hidden from his view. Confused? Think of it as having your eyes closed. You know that there are things out there, but you can't see them. That was how he felt.   
  


God... lately, he'd been so confused and helpless. It made him hate himself... for feeling that way at a time like this. But... he still knew when to retreat-- even if it wasn't what his heart was telling him to do. Takato was currently risking his life for everyone-- not just his friends. So... if one of them were to die... the boy's sacrifice would have been for naught. Shaking his head weakly, the blue haired boy pulled Jeri toward him and pretty much carried her out of the door; he left Terriermon behind, knowing that saying goodbye would be the hardest thing for either of them to do....   
  


"C'mon, Kazu... we've gotta get out of here...." With much reluctancy, Kenta let go of MarineAngemon and tapped his friend on the shoulder. He... he didn't want to leave, either.... 'I... hate this...,' he stated silently, grinding his teeth so as not to scream. Nothing seemed fair anymore.... The boy sniffed and hung his head low, hoping the glare from his glasses would hide his tears. Why did it have to end like this? Wasn't there something they could do... that would end this on a happier note...? Why... why did it have to end with everyone in tears?   
  


"......" Life sucked sometimes.... Letting out one more sob (and attempting to give Guardromon a full-fledged hug-- to no avail), Kazu sulked away. One of the things he enjoyed in life was going to be destroyed... and he couldn't do anything about it. Why? Because he wasn't strong enough-- that's why. He hid under his visor and attempted to wipe away the salty droplets that were now streaming powerfully down his face. Dang... never thought the truth would hurt so much.... You see... he, like everyone else, felt so pathetically weak. And that was why life 'sucked' so much. When you're weak... you are nothing, and you can do nothing.   
  


That... is the true way of life.   
  


"Come-- let's go."   
  


All of the digimon turned to face the fox-like creature, their faces expressing signs of confoundment. O-kay. What, exactly, was she suggesting they do? Guilmon took a small, nervous step forward, ignoring the grumbling of his tummy. "Go where? We can't exactly do anything... can we?"   
  


"I agree with dino-mon on this one. If ya hadn't noticed, our time alive is running rather thin," Terriermon retorted sourly, hugging his left ear like it was his only friend. Well... technically, the closest thing he'd had to a friend walked out of the door only a few moments ago. He was alone now.... Sure, there were all the other digimon, but... STILL! Henry was gone.... He understood why Henry had to go... but... why didn't he at least...? It hurt so, so much... knowing that he left without saying.... Oh, well...! I-it didn't really matter, eh? The bunny digimon chuckled and smirked. "Perhaps it's better this way...."   
  


Was it not obvious? "We shall...," announced she, "go after Zhuqiaomon." Faster than one could blink, Renamon disappeared; of course, she instantly reappeared, but beside the 'abandoned' Guardromon and MarineAngemon. 'We have to do this... even though we won't last much longer in this world,' she thought, glancing out the window. She couldn't let that creature get away with hurting Rika. Her friend was being poked and prodded in the heart in too many places right now. After a moment's passing, the digimon added: "We may not win, but at least we would have tried...."   
  


A creature, finally deciding to speak its mind, stepped out from the shadows. "I... shall go, too."   
  


"Cyber...dramon?" Ryo stared in shock as his partner walked over to the group of digimon. Geeze... this had been a really strange day... well, night and day-- full of so many surprises! The digimon wasn't even going nuts over the stronger opponent that had suddenly appeared before them! That was what astounded the boy. Maybe... maybe Cyberdramon understood what was going on... and knew better than to fight against the inevitable. Then perhaps he knew of his fate...? With a sad smile, the 'Legendary Tamer' nodded and turned away.   
  


"Okay... question?"   
  


"Yes, Terriermon?"   
  


"How are we gonna get over there?!"   
  


Gee... that was a good one.... It pretty much stumped everybody! Their minds twisted and turned for a suitable answer: jump; run; try to fly. Each was... well, not very good. I mean, only a few could get there that way. What about the others? If they tried to follow, they'd surely die-- way too soon for their liking, if you ask me! Just when they thought that all was lost... small "pu!" sounds could be heard (it sounded like it was coming from... behind them), and the digimon found themselves trapped inside blue, heart-shaped bubbles. W-what the heck? Who...? Was it safe... or an attack? Cautiously, they turned and saw....   
  


MarineAngemon waved and giggled. "Whee!" it cried, floating about the digimon joyously. Giggles erupted from the little digimon as it twirled and bounced through the air. Play! It just wanted to help out its friends to they play! The creature flew out the window, turned and nodded for them to follow.   
  


As carefully as they could, each digimon began to float-- yes, it was strange to them as well!-- out of the broken window; they bobbed in the air, neither sinking nor gaining altitude. Amazing! So, then... they did have a way! Even though it was a little unorthodox.... Now, they just had to get to their enemy before they were sucked into that void!   
  


So... they were going to spend the remaining moments of their meaningless lives trying to destroy an enemy who was much too powerful-- even if they all fought together? Didn't they care... about death...? He shook his head in realization. No... it didn't matter to them. Why? Because of the dream waves and everything, the digimon would still....   
  


Mr. Wong decided to think about the creatures' strange choice after everything was over, and he was home once more. Besides, he'd been away from home far too long.... It scared him slightly-- what if his family decided to hate him...? Did... did Henry...? It was possible.... But... how could one grow to hate his own parents? The man coughed, interrupting his own bitter thoughts. Later-- think later!   
  


He turned, checking to make sure everyone had escaped. If so, then-- wait! Wha... what?! That girl... why was she...? Rika was still there, silent and frozen to the very spot she had been standing in before; her violet eyes blankly watched her friend go off to fight an inevitable battle. There was a boy-- Ryo-- shaking her shoulders gently, attempting to wake her from her trance. Fear filled the blue haired man's mind and decided to wreak havoc upon him. Why... why hadn't they left yet?! "Hurry up and leave!" he hissed, quickly running over to the two. His aged shoulders could bare one death... but not three! "We have to get out-- NOW!"   
  


"I know," Ryo explained quickly, "that! It's just... Rika won't move!"   
  


First... first her father left her. Then her mother betrayed her.... After that... her father hurt the one she cared about. Then her father died... and Renamon had gone off to die as well.... Now... now Takato was going to die. Too many deaths.... The girl shuddered suddenly and closed her sullen eyes. Death and pain and heartache-- they seemed to make up most of her life.... She couldn't take it anymore. Everything... why did bad things always happen to her?! "I... I won't leave...."   
  


WHAT?! Raged he, "What are you saying? You have to!" Janyu glanced about the room for a moment, wishing that, somehow, this was all just his damn imagination-- that he was actually daydreaming and that none of this was real. But... figments such as his weren't so finely detailed....   
  


"We have to go-- now!" he ordered; the girl just turned her head. Snip, snap! There went his last thread of patience! They didn't have that much time left! Every second they dawdled put them one step closer to a fiery end! She could be an annoyance later, he decided. Right then... he was not going to put up with her attitude! The man snatched the redhead by her shoulders and started to drag her toward the door. Why were the children these days so stubborn?! They acted like they had nothing to worry about! And yet... there were times when he wished he were a mere child once more... so that he wouldn't have to think about the 'big picture' called life. He motioned for Ryo to go ahead.   
  


No... Takato was still in there...! She... she didn't want to leave him-- not when he still had something to tell her! She wanted to be there when he kept his promise! She wanted to hear what he had to say! Her heart pounded fiercely against her chest as she fought back her tears. Oh... God.... She wanted to be by his side at that very moment! "NO!" she cried, trying to break free of Mr. Wong's grasp; he merely scooped her up, flung her over his shoulder and jogged out of the room. The redhead let out a frustrated shriek. This wasn't fair! Fresh tears escaped their ducts as she pounded soundly against the man's back, wishing she were stronger-- strong enough to get away from him. Rika felt so scared and helpless and angry just then.... Her cry echoed throughout the hallways:   
  


"NO! TAKATO! He's... HE'S STILL IN THERE!! Oh... oh, God-- we can't let him DIE!! PLEASE! Don't... DON'T!"   
  


~*~   
  


Why her...? Why was she burdened with such things...? It wasn't like she deserved to be punished...! With a soft sigh, Lopmon looked over at the snoring child. At least then, while asleep, she looked innocent.... Heck, even sweet! The digimon laughed, knowing that as soon as the girl awoke, the peacefulness would shatter and all would be hectic once more. That was one lesson she'd learned the hard way.   
  


Flash... flash....   
  


Something was wrong-- she could sense it deep within the pit of her stomach. The sky was acting funny. What was that strange, blinking light? Some sort of sign? The digimon shook her head quickly at the thought, ears flapping about. No, that wasn't it. But... what was it, then? And why was it that, every time the weird rainbow light shined, she felt as though her energy was being taken from her...? It was as if she were... slowly dying, or something....   
  


"Heh... that thought doesn't help," the chocolate-colored bunny digimon muttered, laughing nervously. Bad things weren't something you should think of. Why? Well... they had a tendency of coming true! And it her rather disturbing idea became reality.... She shuddered instantly, glancing at the multicolored light with slight fear in her round eyes. You could say... that she was quite the pessimist sometimes. ...okay, so she was a pessimist almost every second of the day-- so sue her!   
  


"SUSIE?!"   
  


She blinked, snapping from her current state of mind. Wha...? Who was that?! Lopmon carefully peeked around the corner, wondering faintly if the voice was calling to the snoring child beside her... or someone else. Panic set in. Th-there could be a whole herd of people named Susie-- she didn't know! Ahh! It might even be a trap! Oh, that would be awful! Even though she was unsure of why someone would be after the girl, it still frightened her. Poor Lopmon wasn't strong enough to take on a lot of the digimon wandering about! Pushing aside the alarming ideas, she took a good look at the owner of the voice; at that moment... she knew that it wasn't some type of trick.   
  


It... was the girl's mother.   
  


Well, then.... Her work there was finished, eh...? The bunny scoffed bitterly, sliding her gaze away from the newcomer. No longer needed... that's what she was now. Open up a bottle of lotion, use it daily, then throw away the empty container when you're done, right? She shrugged. Oh, well. That's life! With a small grunt, the creature carefully pushed the young human out of the little alley and onto the street. 'Now... all the mother has to do is look this way...,' Lopmon reported to herself. Not that she cared, mind you.   
  


"AH! S-Susie?" The footsteps quickened; the breathing of the speaker became raspy. "My baby!"   
  


So, then... her part in the child's life was over-- done with. A part well played, I suppose. Lopmon turned away and began to trudge down the dark and damp alley. Well, good riddance...! Who needed something that always bawled and sobbed and whined?! Definitely NOT her! Pah!   
  


And yet... the girl, although annoying at times, had become quite special to her. Susie had become her first-- and possibly only... friend. Lopmon smiled weakly in remembrance... then felt another rough tug at her soul. What... was...? That feeling-- what in the world was going on?! The light overhead suddenly shined brightly, illuminating her once gloomy walkway; and the bunny digimon suddenly felt weak... deathly weak. Looking down... she noticed that her body had begun to fade away....   
  


A smirk somehow found its way to her chocolate flavored face. How sad... her life was over before it had nearly begun. Fate really loved to toy with Time, didn't she...? Stupid Fate.... Chuckling weakly, the digimon managed to say one last thing... before she disappeared entirely:   
  


"You're safe, now, Susie.... Take care."   
  


~*~   
  


"Weeooo! Weeeooo! Weeooo!"   
  


"Bwahaha! You'll never catch us, coppers!!"   
  


Now, this was what he called a game! Heck, yeah! Full of thrill and adventure and excitement! More or less, this was a whole lot better than stuffing one's face and talking about meaningless things! Impmon let out a hysterical, high-pitched howl, snatched Mako by the collar of his baggy play-shirt (whilst nearly choking the poor boy) and ducked behind one of the beds. Sniggers erupted from him instantly. Ahh... nuthin' like a good game of cops and robbers! The digimon cleared his throat and glanced at the kid seriously. "You still got it?" he asked, voice no higher than a whisper.   
  


Mako nodded shakily, attempting to ignore the nerve-wracking chill running up and down his spine at that very moment. This was actually a little scary...! Well, okay... MORE than a little scary! It was downright frightening! It was just that it felt so gosh darn real to the young boy! What if he actually did go to jail?! A shudder exploded from within him. He didn't want that! Momma and Pappa would call him a bad boy! That would be awful! But... it was just a game, right? So... no harm done... right? Patting the odd lump in his sweatshirt and nodding reassuringly, he peeked over the side of the bed. Ooh, no! "Ai's coming...!" he squeaked. They were going to get caught!   
  


This was no time to run around like a chicken with its head cut off! The purple digimon didn't even stop to think up a plan; he just smashed the boy onto the lavishly carpeted ground and hissed, "Time to crawl!" And so... they literally began to crawl under the bed.   
  


"Come out with your hands behind your heads, you... you bad robbers!" Umm, yeah.... That was the best she could come up with. Ears red in embarrassment, the girl attempted to redeem her stature by saying something rather witty; in the end... she realized that she just couldn't think of anything good enough. Oh, for Pete's sake-- she was only a little kid! She wasn't THAT smart yet!   
  


Ai groaned inwardly, miffed at the whole game thus far. She had wanted to be a robber! Of course, when they were choosing parts, she never said anything-- not even when Impmon told her that she could be the police officer. In fact, she had acted as though she actually wanted to be a policewoman all along! But... she was lying, after all. To her, robbers had all the fun! Cops were cool, sure, but the people who stole 'priceless' items got to have a real adventure! Think of all the things she could see if she became...! No-- bad! Shaking her head fiercely at the somewhat naughty thoughts that had somehow popped into her delicate mind, the child clambered onto the bed; and, with a chuckle, started to jump. It was just like a trampoline! Almost, at least....   
  


Ow...! Not fair! Ai had found their hiding spot! They had to get out before she squished them! "Impmon!" Mako cried, wincing slightly as his head hit the floor due to a certain person's persistent bounces. "We... ow-- we have t-to give up...!" That seriously hurt! Wasn't she going to just... oh, I don't know, 'play' jump? Why did she do it for real?! Wasn't that against the rules or something? It had to be!   
  


"Never!" Impmon spat with a scowl. The kid could give himself up, but he would NOT! He wasn't that type of creature-- not in the least! His pride was the only thing he really had...! Besides, it was his game... and he didn't plan on going down so easily! The purple digimon watched Mako crawl out in pure disgust; once again, he was alone. 'Stupid, weak humans....'But, as he berated humans in every way possible, he began to realize just how painful those pounces were becoming....   
  


An intense wave of pain surged throughout the digimon's body at that instant, leaving him drained and clammy and nervous. What was...? Oh, God... w-was something wrong? He deflected that thought almost immediately , telling himself to stay focused and calm. Heh... like that was possible now. Taking a deep breath, Impmon closed his eyes and tried to relax. Nothing was wrong... right? "Too much food," he stated out loud, hoping that little could-be fact would keep him away from the lingering truth.... But... as hard as he wished it to be, the food was not the problem.   
  


He opened his eyes carefully; at that moment, he knew something was wrong. What... what the...? Impmon stared at his now-transparent hand shakily, and an emotion that had never met his eyes before shined in those green emeralds like it had been there his whole life: fear. For once in his life... he was afraid. His mouth opened, and he just wanted to scream and bawl and curse... but he couldn't do it. There was no point in lying to himself, was there...? He knew exactly what was going on-- no doubt about it. He was fading. Soon, he'd....   
  


A forced and sour chuckle escaped his lips. So, then.... This was it, eh? With a groan, he rolled out from under the bed and sat up, ignoring the little kids' protests. If so, he had to leave before it happened! They didn't have to see him go. ...okay! So maybe he didn't want them to see him disappear.... "Life sucks, kiddos...," he muttered as he ripped off the play clothes he'd been wearing (ya know... in order to 'look' and 'feel' the part).   
  


"Impmon, what're you--"   
  


"You're leaving... huh?"   
  


The digimon coughed. Dang... she hit the nail on the head, didn't she? 'Stupid girl...,' his mind grumbled while he snorted aloud. Ai was so freakin' smart at times-- not that Mako wasn't, but.... Ignoring her penetrating fisheye, he jumped up to the windowsill (whilst almost missing it completely, mind you). Memories... they sucked, too. Although Impmon would never admit it, back when he'd first spotted the children, he was actually more curious than hungry. Yeah, hunger was just a silly little excuse he had used to get to know Mako and Ai. But, of course, he had to play though guy.... Opening the window, Impmon scoffed loudly and, while attempting to hold back his tears, rasped:   
  


"It's been real, you guys. Try not to kill each other, alright? Well... man, I hate sippy-sappy crap...." A glance down told him he'd better get a move on. With a soft laugh, the purple creature hopped out the window; his body was already beginning to fade away, so he had to cut his goodbye speech short. 'Why me...?' Why did he have to leave now? And he, being the stubborn donkey that he was, didn't even.... Hell, like it mattered! They'd... they'd probably forget about him in a couple of years! Yeah... but, even so.... He stopped fighting the inevitable, and finally managed to say what he wanted before it was too late....   
  


"See ya...." 

~*~   
  


There was only one word they could use to describe the scene before them: hell. Nothing but death and chaos as far as the eye could see. The only bit of hope one could grasp at that moment was that a new day would soon begin; however, the reddish purple light in the distance did not ease the hearts of the weary children. At that moment, another light, more colorful and much more important, had their full attention. This rainbow-colored light was currently being emitted from the building they had recently exited. Both hope and despair filled their souls as a sudden realization occurred:   
  


The digimon would be gone soon....   
  


As their thoughts became mangled within their own minds, a shrill shriek erupted from within the building. It was close... which meant that the screamer had to be near the exit. Heads fell; eyes shifted to things less painful. Everyone knew exactly who it was and why they had screamed... but nothing was said. They didn't know what to say....   
  


Henry closed his eyes tightly at the sound of the cry, holding back the tears of anger and rage and sadness. He knew what was going on... and didn't like it at all. As the shouts and cries came closer, the blue haired boy found himself clutching his stomach. God... he felt sick. It wasn't as though it was his fault, and yet....   
  


Coughing lightly, he turned away from the doorway-- toward the rising sun-- and tried to ignore everything around him. Poor boy-- he needed some space to think! A scowl formed on Henry's lips as soon as the thoughts poured into his head. Some plan! In order to rid themselves of creatures who were never supposed to live... they had to sacrifice the life of a person... a friend.   
  


Why did it have to be like this...? Just a few days ago, the worst thing on her mind was whether she had passed her math test or not! Jeri had been confused from the very start, yes, but now her head was straining to find the hidden answers that she just couldn't see. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized how unimportant her role in this game was. To the world-- and this stupid 'plan'-- she was nothing but an ant-- a small, insignificant ant that could be squished and forgotten. Oh, how she longed to somehow transform into a great lion, one that is strong and brave.... Sort of like... Leomon. The girl let out a weak sob of pain and fell into the arms of the person closest to her: Henry. All she wanted at that moment was a little comfort... and maybe he was feeling as miserable about everything as she.   
  


Kazu and Kenta slumped forward and stared silently at their feet in shame. For once, they were at a loss for words...! Shocking, eh? But really... what, exactly, could they say that wouldn't just make everyone feel worse? The two, feeling out of place, glanced around solemnly as their friends held onto each other; a deep pit soundlessly appeared within their stomachs... greedily feeding off of their own guilt and sadness. This... was wrong.   
  


The next few moments seem to pass by so slowly... until Ryo came bursting through the exit with a serious look plastered (forced is more like it) upon his face. His narrowed eyes, however, held a story that told of his true thoughts and feelings-- not that he'd express them at a time like this. "Get back!" he advised sharply, hands motioning to the broken and depressed group. Their blank looks told him that he had to explain further. Walking past them hurriedly, he stated, "When this thing blows, the fragments are gonna fall straight down!" Well, now... that got their attention! Ryo stopped at a spot he believed to be far enough away from the danger. He didn't want anyone else to.... No-- he couldn't think of that right then. Besides, now was not the time to mourn; they weren't in the clear just yet! It would not be over until the digimon disappeared and the building blew up! ...not that he wanted either to happen.   
  


The children shuffled their feet reluctantly as they followed Ryo. Although each one wished that they were the one up in that building, they also knew that Takato was doing so that they wouldn't die.... In the distance, they could hear the faint cries and shouts of the creatures as they were being taken away....   
  


Suddenly: "Let me go, dammit! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!"   
  


Mr. Wong, wobbling slightly due to a struggling Rika, exited the glowing building and hurriedly made his way over to the small group. Yeah... he was having a few difficulties. ...okay, so maybe I put it a little too lightly. The redhead, beating against his back ferociously, screamed and swung her feet all around, nearly kicking the poor man in the face a couple of times! Boy, was she ticked! He didn't understand it at all! This was all for a boy who claimed to 'love' her (although she herself didn't know)! He shook his head-- partially out of confusion and partially attempting to dodge her foot. They were just kids-- she'd find someone else!   
  


Right...? Right?!   
  


Once reunited with the others, Janyu dumped the redhead on the ground; he made sure that she didn't run off, too. Maybe he was being a little cruel, but at the moment... he didn't really care. "I want everyone to stay close-- it will be over shortly!" he announced. With a tired groan, he brought a hand up to rub his forehead. God... he did not like the looks they were giving him! It wasn't his fault! Why were they blaming him?! Sighing, the man glanced around for Yamaki. They had to discuss what would be said to the press.   
  


It wasn't fair.... It wasn't fair! Why were they doing this to her? It was as if her life were cursed and everyone was out to make it even more miserable! Rika's widened eyes darted about, from the people surrounding her, to the flickering rainbow light... to the building where Renamon had gone to fight the powerful enemy. "Renamon...," she rasped, voice hoarse and weak. This couldn't be...! They were still up there-- still fighting that huge phoenix digimon! But... but soon they would all be gone... gone from her life forever, like everything else she ever cared for.... "No...."   
  


What was she...? The blue haired boy followed her withered gaze... and let out a choked gasp. 'Terriermon!' his brain screamed. What the heck?! They hadn't been taken away yet?! But... why? They were the closest digimon to the building-- they should've been the first ones to vanish! With eyes too dry to cry, he watched the one-sided battle brew on. He knew that the small band of creatures had no way of winning against such a power... yet prayed that they somehow would.   
  


Wait! What was...? They were-- "No!" Rika ran forward with her hand stretched out, until her feet made contact with some misplaced rubble. She tumbled to the ground, tears sploshing down her pale face. It was finally happening.... They were disappearing! Renamon... was leaving her! Oh, God, she felt so weak! But... there was nothing she could do, was there...? "Goodbye...," she whispered as she found the strength to stand, hoping that the wind would somehow find a way to carry it up to the fox's sensitive ears.   
  


At that instant... she was truly alone....   
  


God.... How she hated it... that pitiful feeling that hung in the pit of her stomach and made her feel like a weak, insignificant wimp. Well, that's what she was now, huh? A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she stared at the starry sky with angst brewing in her eyes. Not that long ago, her best asset was her loneliness.... But now... now, it was different. She had met someone-- someone who had, miraculously, become quite dear to her....   
  


Her violet orbs widened instantly; more salty drops formed, making her curse to herself. It was true.... Why... why hadn't she noticed before? Goggle-head was more than just 'quite dear to her.' Rika let out a quiet sob as the realization hit her: he... Takato was--   
  


KA-BOOOM!!!   
  


No...! She snapped her head toward the building that, just a few seconds ago, seemed to be shining brightly. That shine no longer existed; in its place... was a crumbling building and a tower of smoke. But... he was still in there-- Takato was still sleeping! Rika gagged slightly and tried to tell herself it was merely a dream. "This... this isn't real...!" she stammered, though her face proved that she didn't believe it. Why wasn't it a dream...? A bad dream that would leave her relieved when she awoke?!   
  


As the pieces of rubble fell to the ground below... reality came crashing down-- hard.   
  


This was no dream.... Takato really was in that building... and it really did explode! Rika's legs wobbled unsteadily as a pain stronger than anything she'd ever felt before flooded into her heart... her soul. The redhead couldn't find the strength to scream-- couldn't find the strength to run off with rage.... All she could do was stand there... and stare.   
  


So... was that it...? Just... just like that...? He was gone... just like that? NO! That couldn't be! Damn him...! He hadn't kept his promise! That stupid idiot goggle-head had lied to her! Why make promises when you know you can't keep them?! Rika clenched her teeth and jammed her eyes shut in silent anger. Damn... damn... damn...! Why did he... why did he leave her...? And now everyone was going to pity her-- she hated pity! There was no way she would be able to face them! God, how was she going to--   
  


What was...? Something soft and... and warm pressed against the corner of her mouth.... Her eyes fluttered open. It felt so nice... and left a tiny tingling sensation as it moved away. Now, she could find out what was behind her! The confused girl spun around. What she saw next... made her want to crumple into a heap of sobs and tears.   
  


There he stood, hair unkempt and flying all about; his crimson eyes glistened in the light of the sun. The redhead stared at him as if he were something precious... yet breakable. Was it... was he real? Or was this some cruel type of trick that her mind was playing on her...? Once again, tears began to fall down her face. God, how she wanted to... wanted to.... "Takato...?" she finally managed to ask, voice no higher than a whisper.   
  


The boy ignored the urged 'hip-hip-hooray' coming from behind him; it was nice to know that those two goofballs had missed him... but it didn't matter much at that moment. Right then, all he cared about... was Rika. 'Here goes nothing!' With a weak chuckle, Takato nodded and raised a hand to the girl's cheek. Tears.... She was crying... for him.   
  


"I'm sorry," he muttered, rubbing her face with his right hand gently. He hated seeing her cry-- even though she looked beautiful when she did.... Now, he would tell her that fact, but... she'd probably kill him. A smile formed at that thought, and he slowly studied her tear stained face. Yup... beautiful. His thumb trailed down to the corner of her mouth-- the same spot he had kissed just a few moments ago. He continued:   
  


"I didn't mean to.... It just sorta... happened."   
  


Didn't mean to what? What had he...? Wait-- did he... did he do what she thought he did? If so... if so.... Rika leaned into his cupped hand and relaxed. For the first time in a while... she felt safe-- happy. It was like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. Gathering her courage, she moved closer to the goggle-boy. Okay... maybe she could do it...! Reaching a hand out toward the back of his neck, she asked, "Will you?"   
  


Fighting to hold back the major blush attempting to explode onto his face, Takato tried to make sense of what she had said. The boy's mind was swimming with confusion. Did she say, 'Will you?' What... what did that mean? Why on Earth...? He started: "Rika... what do you...?" That's when he noticed it-- the look her eyes. The eyes that usually held back all emotion; the ones that never seemed to smile, cry, or anything. Those same purple orbs... were currently erupting with emotion. And who, by chance, were those feelings for? Why... a certain goggle-headed boy, of course!   
  


Geeze... she had to say it?! Why did he have to make it so mach harder? The girl took in a deep breath. Now or never.... "Will you...," she repeated, adding more to the plea this time around, "...kiss me?"   
  


A smile crept onto Takato's tired face as he stared deeply into the eyes of the girl he loved. It was true...! His ears hadn't been playing tricks! Then... did that mean she cared for him? Oh-- wait! He still had something very important to tell her! I bet you all know what that is! He leaned forward, bringing her cupped face closer to him. "I love you...."   
  


A smile pervaded upon her face as she chuckled and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lulled closer. "I was wondering when I'd hear those words...," she remarked as her lips met his. A tingle even stronger than the one she had felt earlier flew throughout her entire body; it sent chills down her spine-- good chills, mind you. So... this was a kiss, eh? Wasn't as bad as she'd thought. In fact, Rika had only one way of describing this new feeling washing over her as she and Takato shared that well-deserved kiss:   
  


Heaven.   
  


~*~   
  


"WOO-HOO!"   
  


"Go, Chumly! You 'da MAN!"   
  


Kazu and Kenta, both quite annoying at the time, acted pretty much like cheerleaders at a football field (minus the field and players and fans). They hooted and hollered, knowing that it would be a while before those two snapped back into reality. Yeah... they were happy. Well, who wouldn't be? Takato probably would've died... but, he didn't! It was time to celebrate!   
  


Okay, they were thrilled-- so sue me!   
  


"Thank God Takato's alright, eh?" Kazu asked once they were hoarse from their unnoticed yelps of joy. Ahh... this was great! Life was slowing going back to normal! How sweet was that?!   
  


Kenta nodded, stretching in an attempt to un-stiffen his poor back. It didn't really help much. He wiggled his toes and bent his knees; they, too, felt crappy. Dang-- he was sore! Maybe it was because he'd done nothing but walk for the past few hours...? With a yawn, he finally added, "Thank God, indeed!"   
  


The two stood there for a moment, thinking (shocker, shocker!). Soon enough, though, boredom crept upon them like a silent, deadly disease; and they decided that it was time to do something else-- something entertaining. Ever the curious ones, Kazu and Kenta scampered off in hopes of finding a victim for one of their sinister plots. Mischief WAS one of their attributes, after all.... One that the two seemed to enjoy quite a lot.   
  


A-ha! There! Spotting their targets, Kazu nudged his counterpart and sniggered; Kenta seemed to understand the plan and chortled along with him. Yes... they had an idea. What, exactly... even I don't know!   
  


Meanwhile, Henry (who hadn't noticed the arrival of the devious duo) snuck a quick peek at Jeri before turning his gaze back to the sunrise. It was over-- done. Everything was finished; the big mess of a 'plan' had finally been drawn to a close. And yet... why did he feel so ashamed? A look of longing appeared on the boy's face as he watched the clouds begin their morning dance. After all that hell they'd gone through... he was sad. I mean... how would you feel? How would you feel if one of your dreams came to life... and died right before you could fully grasp it...? The blue haired boy chuckled bitterly and crossed his arms. He'd been trying to forget about that part... about Terriermon. Then again... who could forget about that rascal?   
  


Jeri must have been thinking about that same subject. "So...," she started with a bemused stare, "it's over... isn't it?" Mr. Leomon... cute little Terriermon... calm and cool Renamon... everyone.... GONE. Tears threatened to spill onto her face; she attempted to hold them back. It... it wasn't fair! Why? Why'd they have to go? She wanted them to come back! 'But... but they HAD to leave...,' her mind stated gently, hoping to convince the grieving girl. Alas... it didn't quite work. Jeri was still having difficulties with the fact that her friends were gone. Of course, she knew that they had to go-- she wasn't stupid! It was just... it was just that she hated seeing the people in her life die! She hated not being able to seem them ever again! Like... her real mother: gone....   
  


Forever....   
  


God... she was being so spoiled. Since when... was she this spoiled? How long...? It was strange. Never before... she'd never acted so spoiled before. 'I've never lost so many friends so fast, either....' No longer caring about the tears, the anger, or the sadness, Jeri turned to the boy beside her. With a cracked voice, she sobbed, "I miss them already!"   
  


"Me, too...," he answered truthfully. Really, it sorta surprised him. Not much, but still.... He didn't think this event affected Jeri as much as she just expressed. Perhaps... he didn't know her as well as he'd originally thought.... No! He shook his head slightly and offered the girl his hand; with a weak grin, she took it and happily stared into his eyes. It was as if she looked up to him.... Man! How... how could he care so much about a girl, and think that he didn't know her? That was just... stupid.   
  


While the 'lovebirds' were enjoying their small moment of peace... they were unable to notice the two 'shadow-like' objects creeping toward them stealthily. Suppressed laughter and chortles came from the creatures (c'mon-- you know who they are!) as they made their way to their 'prey.' Each one chose a side, slid up behind the boy and girl, raised a hand, and....   
  


"Now!" Kazu hissed in a soft, suppressed whisper. Kenta nodded and helped play out the plan. Henry and Jeri didn't have any time to react! Within seconds, their heads were smashed together-- not too hard, mind you! Ha-hah!! What a great plan! Kazu, stumbling back with a haughty laugh, realized that he was glad he'd thought of it. I mean, really! How often could they embarrass two friends at once?! It was such a great deal! Both boys bounced back to see what would transpire; they tried not to laugh at their friends' surprised faces (to no avail). Ahh, how they loved success!   
  


Wha... what?! Henry snapped his eyes open... and found himself staring into Jeri's own. Still in shock, the boy attempted to figure out who had yelled and hit him... until he realized WHAT, exactly, had happened! He... his mouth... and Jeri's.... They were... they.... 'I'm kissing Jeri?!' his mind roared. Oh, man! This was wrong-- totally wrong! He never wanted it to happen like this!! The blue haired boy glowed a deep red, but he was rather reluctant to pull away and run.... This was, after all, something he had dreamed of... right?   
  


Oh... my God.... Jeri stood completely still; an intense dose of confusion and shock had been poured into her body. Her first... her first kiss...! And it was with... Henry...? Well... it wasn't as though she'd never thought of the idea, but.... Well, why did it have to happen like this?! It should've happened in a romantic way, with the stars and the right mood-- not some kind of joke! Confusion filled her eyes when she noticed the boy blink a few times. Hrm... it seemed that he couldn't move from his position, either. Yeah... they were in QUITE the predicament, eh? Within her head, thoughts raced along a course at speeds that even racers wouldn't dare drive! Why couldn't she move?! Why wouldn't HE move?! Why... why did it feel so right...?   
  


After a few moments of pure, dumbfounded looks and confounded thoughts, the two sprung apart forcefully-- a little too forceful if you ask me! Both took in deep breaths and glanced around; they looked like little lost bunnies with no place left to go. So cute! Seconds after parting, they caught sight of the wrongdoers. Of course... it was Kazu and Kenta! They must've plotted that! Ooh...! Anger raged within them as deathly ideas popped into their minds.   
  


But... wait. If they had planned that out, then.... Oh, geeze! That meant that those two idiots knew how they felt about each other...! Were they THAT readable? Heh... I guess so. As if forgetting what had happened, they glanced at one another and laughed. After a moment, though, the memory came rushing back. Their eyes instantly darted toward something 'much more interesting.' Henry stared at a large, grey rock; Jeri found a busted telephone booth quite amusing. And, of course, they both wore a fancy blush on their cheeks!   
  


Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb merely laughed their butts off. Who cared it they'd be killed tomorrow for it? The looks on Henry and Jeri's faces were well worth it!   
  


~*~   
  


This was it.... Everything... everything he had worked on-- gone. Janyu took one final glance at the crumbling building before turning toward the children. He smirked weakly. All who had been forced to help on the digimon project had already fled. Then again... why would they stay? They had been locked up for all that time, kept from their families.... At least he had been able to see his son... though he did not think Henry would talk to him for a while-- not after the rash choices he'd made....   
  


Henry wouldn't be so cruel as to hold a grudge forever... would he?   
  


So caught up in his own thoughts, the man did not notice a shadowed figure approach him. The shadow, calm and silent, reached a hand out. With much accuracy, it grasped Janyu's shoulder firmly. He jumped, obviously a nervous wreck, and the owner of the hand laughed, stating:   
  


"Calm down, Wong. It's over."   
  


That voice.... Janyu turned and sighed. "You know... I'm not so sure, Yamaki.... Every day, something new is created and introduced to the world. Sometimes it is a success... and sometimes it goes wrong. If it doesn't work, the creator takes it and tries to fix the mistakes-- no matter how big they are...." Feeling the need to pause, the blue haired man turned his gaze to the rising sun. A new day had started... a new day to a new part of his life.... Such nonsense... heh-- why did he always think of such nonsense? He let a sad, aged smile fade onto his face. Right then... it felt like he had lived his life all the way to its end.... He just... felt so old.   
  


"I just... I don't think that we can fix the mistakes we've made... not this time," Janyu whispered.   
  


"Pessimist," Yamaki murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets; laughing at the secret he held, the man absentmindedly poked at a solitary rock lying on the ground. It was so strange. He was able to see the dirty ground and the cloudy sky again.... Finally losing interest in the stone, he looked back up at his old friend. Was that... what he looked like as well? Tired and dull... like an old man...? No... it was just the stress. After a few nights of sleep everyone would be back to normal. "You'll never get anywhere if you think like that," he added after a few minutes of silence.   
  


Janyu shrugged and closed his eyes in thought. He didn't understand why Yamaki was so calm.... Someone had died... in order to save their world. Didn't that upset him at least a little...? Huh...? Oh, yeah. A question he had almost forgotten about suddenly flew into his thoughts during his 'meditation.' He turned to the now-silent man beside him with a look of confusion planted onto his face. "I've been wondering... where were you all this time...? I thought that you had left the building before us, and yet you've only just appeared...! What were you doing?"   
  


Heh... so he finally decided to ask? Hmm... might as well tell him! "I...," he started with a grin, "was merely trying to 'fix' some of our mess." With that said, Yamaki slid off his shades and trailed his blue eyes out to the children; once he fixed his gaze on a certain spot, a chuckle escaped his lips. The blue haired man adjusted his glasses and attempted to see what his friend found so amusing. What he saw, though... shocked him.   
  


"You mean you...?!"   
  


~*~   
  


Bright lights from every direction; snaps surrounded them!   
  


"Can either of you tell us what, exactly, happened here?!"   
  


What the...?! Takato and Rika flung apart at the sudden outburst; both were breathing heavily (for obvious reasons) and bright red from the ears down! Who in the...? Oh, great... reporters! What on Earth could those people possibly want?! Duh... they were reporters-- that's all there was to it. Man, he really loathed people who prodded in someone else's life. The boy sighed and turned away. "No comment," he muttered. Didn't they care about the feelings of innocent people? Another 'duh.' Well... more like a 'Hell, no!' but you get the idea.   
  


What were THEY doing there?! A small growl formed in her throat; Takato laughed nervously. What gave them the right to go barging in on her 'special moment' like that? Glaring at the various people with cameras and lights and microphones, Rika leaned into Takato's arms and groaned. Reporters... she'd dealt with them before-- after a major card game.... Let's just say... she didn't really 'like' them. The girl waved her hand rudely, as if to dismiss them, and muttered, "Go talk to someone else-- I ain't in the mood to deal with you...."   
  


Geeze, what rude children! Didn't most kids enjoy being on tv? Why, if her children were that mouthy, she'd have them shipped off to military school in an instant! Perhaps she could find out who their parents were and tell them about it! Of course, she'd have to juice it up a little, but.... The reporter, miffed, opened her mouth--   
  


"Hey!! We'll tell you what happened!"   
  


"Yeah-- come hear how WE saved the world!"   
  


Without much thought, the reporters ran off after the 'big' scoop, thus leaving the two children alone once more. Not that they cared, mind you-- they were quite used to being alone togther. Heck... they didn't even care if Kazu and Kenta took all of the fame and glory! To them... it was better just to spend their time together-- I mean, they'd been through a lot! If you think about it, they barely spent any time together these past few days.   
  


Takato sighed again and sat down on the rocky ground. It felt good... to rest. The 'sleep' he'd gotten in the building drained him more than anything! God, was he ti-red! He'd probably sleep for about a week! With a light chuckle, he wrapped his arm around Rika as she sat beside him. At least... at least he was happy....   
  


How could she have gone so long... without that feeling? Love... she now felt as though she would die if it were ever taken from her. Such a good feeling.... But... argh! Those reporters!! They'd made her so mad! And they.... Crap! They took pictures, didn't they?! Then... then... everyone at her school would see! They... they would....   
  


Oh, screw it. She'd just threaten them all when she went back. Heh. It felt good... even though it was sorta wrong. Too bad she'd promised a certain goggle-head that she wouldn't fight anymore, or she'd be doing that, too.... Resting her head on Takato's shoulder, she yawned and murmured, "I love you...."   
  


"I know...."   
  


Rika smiled and closed her eyes. It was true.... She fell in love with a boy who had claimed that he had seen her in a dream. Heh-- she was his 'Dream Girl.' Crazy, huh? To think... it went from a good friendship... to love. And-- wait a sec.... "Um... Goggle-head?"   
  


The brown haired boy stretched slightly, hoping it would wake him up; it didn't. Resting his cheek on the top of her head, he decided to answer: "Hmm?"   
  


"You're still my best friend... right?"   
  


Wha...? Where would she get the idea that he wasn't? What was wrong with her? "Of course!" he answered, confused at why she would ask something like that. A lot of couples were best friends-- even his parents!   
  


"But--" the redhead paused and glanced away embarrassedly before continuing "--can best friends... kiss and stuff...?" Curse it! She hadn't meant for that question to come out so... so scared-sounding and weak, but.... Well, come on! She just couldn't help it!   
  


Chuckling to himself, Takato held the girl closer and smiled. Why, after all they'd been through together, did she still surprise him at times...? With a light kiss to her forehead, he whispered:   
  


"Heh... of course, Rika.... Of course." 

~*~ 

A/N: Konnichiwa, minnachan! It's been... what, over a year? *laughs dryly* Yeah... I'm sorry. It's just... I've had some problems. Friends aren't always what they seem, flamers can be harsh at times, and old computers die easily. Heh... I don't really want to talk about it-- not right now, at least. Perhaps in an e-mail.... 

Anyway...! Well, 'Fated' is pretty much done! All I have left is the epilogue, which should be done within a few days. If you have a song that fits this story, tell me! I need songs for the epilogue!!! Ummm.... Tell me what you think of this chapter, too! I don't seem to like it... but, there are some parts that really worked out well. 

'School Day Blues' is still in the works-- go read it if you're into some comedy! Also, I am starting a new story called 'The Darkness Within.' It's going to have a darker plot, and it IS a Rukato! Woo! I can't wait to start writing that one! And I am thinking of writing an AU for Frontier (sorta like this was an AU for Tamers). I dunno what it'll be about yet, let alone if it will have a certain coupling. *thinks* My sis likes Takumi... so I might use that-- tell me what you guys would read! I just started my Inuyasha story, 'The Heart's Battle,' so go read it and tell me what you think! (You don't need to know a lot about Inuyasha to read it-- it's an AU.) If you've played Kingdom Hearts, wait for the prologue of my story 'Fragments.' It should be out soon. Also, a Rukato Christmas story is up! Read it!!!! Shaman King fan? Wait for my one-shot called 'One Thousand Words!' 

Anyway, I hope to stay on more often-- thus, I am planning on working on more stories. If you like an older story of mine and wish for it to be finished... TELL ME! I will then beat my brain up until I think of a way to work on it again! *smiles* I love reviews... I love them lots. Give me reviews, and I shall give you chappies! *sniffs*-Angel-Chan (Ruki and Takato pop up, holding a sign that reads: Review for the love of Rukato!) 


	18. Epilogue: Memories

A/N: This is it-- the end of _Fated_. I want to say a special thank you to everyone who's read this whole thing (whether or not you reviewed). This epilogue is dedicated to all of you! It's strange, huh? _Fated's_ actually finished.... I'm gonna miss this story so much...! 

The following songs were used in this fic: Creed-Don't Stop Dancing; Ayumi Hamasaki-No More Words; Wonderful Journey (from Anastasia); Evanescence- My Immortal; Yuuhi no Yakusoku (from the 6th Digimon movie); Limp Bizkit- Build a Bridge; Celine Dion- A New Day Has Come. I do not own any of them, so please don't sue! If you have any of them, feel free to listen to them when they are cued! 

Enjoy the last piece of _Fated_! And remember: 'The end is only a place where someone got tired of writing.' (Don't ask me who said it-- I forget!) 

**_Fated: Epilogue_**

_Memories_

Darkness.... 

There was darkness all around me. Swirling--twirling... everywhere. It danced about my face and body like I was nothing to it. I felt as though it were attempting to suffocate me within its chilled tentacles. Without a sound, it engulfed me. 

Damn... breathing had become difficult-- almost impossible. Only falling... falling and spinning through a black abyss that had neither a beginning nor an end. Perhaps it was a circle that I was tumbling through.... My thoughts were stupid; the pit laughed as it acknowledged my idiocy... and my weakness. I struggled in its grip like a mouse struggled against the wrath of a snake; it knew that it could not win, yet it still fought on... weak-- and stupid-- until the bitter end. 

Once, long ago, I had been an ally to this foul creature... but no more. I couldn't take it anymore! Air filled my lungs; with a determination that could stand up to many, I bellowed, "You can't have me!" 

The darkness halted. I was falling no longer. Off in the distance... a light, small but bright, appeared. Was it...? Maybe it was... my way out! The light seemed to beckon me with a glowing hand, daring and tempting me to inch closer. It had to-- 

No... it was a trap-- a trick set up by the darkness. The shadows loved games. They loved to test the strength of a person; the trick/game was usually one that made people bleed. The thick, crimson color of blood that comes seeping out of a newly open cut.... That was what Darkness longed to see.... Why? Because blood was the way that creatures expressed pain. When weakness and pain is shown... the shadows envelope you and squeeze tightly. Soon, you are nothing more than a lifeless, uncaring creature: a puppet for the darkness to control. That was what I had been-- a mere doll to the darkness in my heart-- and it had _enjoyed_ my pain. 

In fact, it still did.... 

"Let me go!" screamed I, knowing not whether it would truly listen to my meager demands. Then again... why would it do as I asked? Flames rose within my body and boiled my emotions, turning everything within me into a hatred so strong... that I was afraid I'd loose control. I mean, I'd dealt with anger before, but not with pure rage-- not like this. My mind became distorted; everything was spinning around me, almost as if it had _planned_ on confusing me. Jumbled were my thoughts, and memories from times long past entered and exited my mind quickly. Was it the darkness... that was doing this...? Then... what, exactly, was it searching for...? 

As if in an attempt to answer me, the spinning sensation fled. Within the moment it took me to adjust myself, I noticed that the once-shining-bright light had suddenly grown dull. It... it couldn't be! Was the darkness trying to hide the light from me? Did it want me to suffer so much... that it would dare to torture me? With a power that was clearly not my own, I pushed myself toward the flickering light. My assumption of it being a trick became evanescent to me as I ran. The pounding of my feet was silent, yet I knew deep down that there was something solid beneath me; that was all I needed to know in order to move forward The darkness would _not _keep me from the life I had chosen! 

I _wanted_ that new life.... 

There! The light! It was so close that I could almost imagine it blinding me with its gleam. Still... I wasn't close enough yet. My mouth was dry; my legs were sore. For some odd reason, it felt like I was running for my life-- silly, right? As though I were being chased by a monster-- not just any monster, mind you. A monster of hate and pain... of fear and bloodshed... of darkness and shadows. The monster was stronger than anything and everything, thus making it supposedly invincible. And yet... it could not fight what I held deep within my heart: love. With the evil vanquished, I stepped into the shimmering glow. 

_"Hey!"_

Who...? That person sounded.... My head spun to the familiar call, heart fluttering and hoping... but my eyes met empty space. Loneliness flooded my body once the dam of hope and happiness collapsed under the weak, unneeded emotion's surge of power. Why did I feel so empty and tired all of a sudden...? 

A shrill shriek, long and angered, let loose off to my side. Fearing-- almost _knowing--_ what I'd see... I allowed myself to turn around. "Oh, God... please...," I rasped, staring at the scene; a sickening feeling washed over me, and I fell to my knees. Why... was this happening...? 

Within that moment... I relived the death of my father.... 

_'At times life is wicked, and I just can't see the light...._

_A silver lining sometimes isn't enough to make some rounds seem alright_

_Whatever life brings, I've been through everything, and now I'm on my knees...._

_But I know I must go on...._

_Although it hurts I must be strong...._

_For inside I know that many feel this way....'_

One year ago.... 

Why did I have to remember the pain from one year ago...? It... it hurt so _damn_ much...! _'I want those stupid memories to leave me alone-- forever!'_ I cried within my mind; an instant later, realization hit me... and I laughed sourly at my own spoiled demands. With a groan, I sat up. Geeze... I was _still_ tired.... Hugging my legs close, I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. My mind was still spinning from the dream. At that moment, my thoughts were all scrambled together-- sorta like a salad or something.... 

Okay, sure. I knew that I wasn't going to forget that moment completely. How could I? I was _right there_, in the front row.... Fine! I was being selfish! When a person loses a loved one (a child, parent, friend, etc.) they mourn that dead loved one for the rest of their lives. They usually move on, but memories cannot be erased; they lie embedded within the thoughts of that person. What's sad is... there isn't a single soul out there who doesn't have some kind of painful memory.... _Everyone_ lives with some type of tragic memory-- be it death, divorce, lies, _anything_. If _they_ had to live with the pain... what gave me the right to believe that _I_ could forget...? 

Still... it hurt so... _so_ much. 

Without much thought, salty droplets of water began to exit their tiny homes in a hurried rush; they swiftly ran down the steep, tannish terrain-- my face. God... I was _crying_...! Even to this day... I still despised tears. No matter how hard I tried to think otherwise, my beliefs remained the same. Crying was weak, and I didn't want to be weak. Some would probably call it an obsession. "Be strong!" was-- and shall remain, I suppose-- my belief in life. I would tell this to myself all the time... and comply. 

But... crying helped ease the pain-- in a way, at least. It still hurt my pride, though. With a sniffle, I curled into a ball and allowed myself to let it all out. Right then, I was alone. Who would know...? 

In the background, the song was ending: 

_'Children, don't stop dancing!_

_Believe you can fly... away_

_Am I hiding in the shadows?_

_Are we hiding... in the shadows...?'_

...was I? Snorting, I closed my violet eyes weakly and sprawled out on my back; my legs hung over the side of my tattered futon lazily. Hell... I didn't know anymore. My life just seemed so messed up at the moment. I mean, how many kids were able to relive the death of their father over and over again in their dreams? Those who have 'scary' nightmares of a parent's death... did they see it as vividly-- as if it had actually happened? 

_'Surely, surely as we_

_Live we know more_

_And, and as we live_

_we forget....'_

Time... what time was it? (Yes... I was trying to think of something else.) I lifted my head up with a grunt, ignoring the slightly cold feeling that shed tears often left behind after the crying was done and over with. The light of the clock seemed to blink, teasing and tempting me to get up off of my stubborn butt. However, my 'hawk-like' vision was able to get the better of the idiotic contraption: 

It was 6:07.... A.M., for those who care. 

Great... just _lovely_! Usually, I got up around 6:30 or so.... Hmn... I had some time to kill, eh? Heh... gee, I could have gotten ready right then, but I really didn't feel like it. Besides, why should I wake up the rest of the house? 

_'If this world were split_

_Into winners and losers_

_I'd rather be a loser_

_I always want to be a loser....'_

My lips twisted upward to form a tired smirk. A... loser? Me-- the 'Digimon Queen?' All of my life I'd pushed myself to be the best at anything and everything... but it didn't matter _anymore_. I didn't care if I lost my next big card game and was hated by the world. I had someone who would always be there-- the rest of the world could shun me for all I cared! Who needed them, anyway?! What did they ever do for me...? No one would probably even know about me at all had I not won so many Digimon card battles! 

...right? 

Who's to tell...? The one thing I knew for a fact... was that life goes on..... _That_ part of my life-- the Digimon Queen-- was over... for now, at least. I sighed and stretched as the song in the background slowly drew to a close. 

_'What can I tell you...?_

_I'm just a small, helpless person_

_That's all I'll say for now_

_Because sometimes words_

_Are completely powerless....'_

What a strange song.... It was true, though. Words meant practically _nothing_ these days.... You could be the smartest person in the world, and people would not listen to you at all! But... give yourself a great body and looks... and people would swarm around you like flies to a pile of dung. That was one reason why I hated people so much.... They cared about nothing but their greedy selves anymore...! People _disgusted_ me! There was a reason why, wasn't there...? A sigh escaped my lips as I focused my view on the ceiling. I... I had, at one time, been so much worse than many of the people who now walked this earth, caring only for myself.... I used to be just like _them_. 

But not anymore. 

_'No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected--_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me:_

_This is the start...!'_

A smile slowly crawled onto my face. Yes... I _had_ changed. I was no longer the harsh, uncaring girl I'd been... over one year ago. It's strange, too... how fast I changed. It happened without my knowing.... 

All because of _him_.... 

Stifling a yawn, I rolled onto my stomach; my hands fervently worked on an itchy spot atop my head. I wasn't tired anymore-- just _bored_. Sleep was a result of boredom, I supposed. With a quick glance over toward my desk, I noticed my precious holographic Sakuyamon card.... The one that _he_ had gotten me last year. 

Memories awakened... and images of the one who fought so hard to melt my ice-coated heart filled my mind. How had he done it...? Thick walls blocked all ways to my heart, and yet he had somehow snuck into my soul. Perhaps it was his kindness-- his undeniable warmth that drew me to him... like a moth to a flame. Always there... and always ready to listen. Over time, I began to realize that my life would fall apart if he disappeared.... 

_'And life is a road, and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is the road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you'_

Back then, my mind was still clouded; I had not understood the emotions coursing through me. They... they _confused_ me. It wasn't that I felt lost... but the feelings that I had for him scared me. Never before had I felt such a strong emotion... and, by human nature, I feared that very feeling with all my soul. I continued to do so until I figured out... that the emotion was _love_. 

A chuckle; my laughing eyes stared out at the ceiling yet again, remembering the first time I'd ever met him.... He'd bumped into me, eyes wide in shock... then claimed that I was 'the girl from his dreams.' What did I do? ...I blew him off, of course. Okay, so maybe I'd been a _little_freaked out at that time-- how could he have _dreamt_ about me, right? Well... now that I think about it, I guess I could say that I believe in destiny. After all, my pathetic little goggle-head went from being my so-called stalker, to 'talking-buddy,' to my best friend... to something so much more.... 

_'Life is a road, and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning... with you'_

Takato meant _everything_ to me. I wanted to be with him always... even though, deep down, I knew that it might not happen. We were, after all, only children. Who knew where we'd be years from now? 

_"--nd I can't help but feel that my parents did it to me.... They always fought and blamed me for _everything_; after fifteen years of pain and torment, they divorced. As old as I am now, I should be able to settle down and lead a normal life... but I _can't_. I don't want to marry and then fight with my husband all the time-- it would hurt my kids! I... I just wanted to hear..."_

I stiffened; my eyes darted toward the radio, dread seeping into their deep cores. Would that... would _that_ happen to me? God-- I hoped not...! From what I'd read, once a child has experienced divorce firsthand, it stains them for life. They tend to sway from emotional relationships in order to keep the inevitable pain away.... 

...but I was different, wasn't I? My current relationship with Goggle-head proved that. _'But... how am I to know that I won't be like that _later_?'_ Trembling, I sat there, shaking my head in denial. No... I didn't _want_ to be like that. I hated my parents for divorcing-- my mom, for letting father leave, and my dad upping and leaving.... If ever were I to have kids... I wanted to have them with someone I knew I'd always love; small quarrels wouldn't matter... so long as my children understood that nothing was wrong.... How... how could people marry a person they didn't truly love? _Infatuation_? God... that's so stupid.... 

_'...I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_If you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time ca--'_

My hand, sweaty and shaking slightly, rested on the off switch of my radio. Pale-faced, I stood there for a moment, pure anguish radiating from deep within me. That song... I _knew_ that song.... It... it reminded me too much of.... I closed my tear-stained eyes; a gentle memory from long ago played in the corner of my mind: 

A small girl, smiling brightly and laughing in pure delight, ran over to a swing set. Plopping down on the black-chained piece of playground equipment, she looked out hopefully. "C'mon, Daddy!" she called, little legs swinging about. Her father walked up, bearing his normal grin, and kindly began to push her. Content, the child started... to sing.... 

_"We'll be together forever, forever_

_Because we promised that setting sun_

_I want to see you soon_

_Please convey that feeling...."_

Tears once again streaming down my cheeks, I allowed my lips to curve up weakly. Darn memory.... "I... I _hate_ singing," muttered I, reaching out to slide open my door. I glanced at my clock for the second time that morning: 6:20-something.... It was close enough-- I'd just take my time getting ready. 

Today... I'd face the challenge of living on with only the memory of my father; it was hard... because, even though I _despised_ him for all he did, he was-- will always be-- my dad.... Since there was no grave (none of us had felt up to telling the police and... and my mom what had happened), I payed my respects right there. My head lowered; within my mind, I whispered, _'...farewell, Dad.'_

I took a deep breath and held my head high. Strong... I HAD to be strong-- for my father. As I took a step forward, words came to my lips. The song flowed out in tones that had matured as I grew, though it was soft enough not to wake my family. 

_"You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart_

_You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little_

_It was the first time I felt so relieved_

_So I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket_

_Do you want to go walking?_

_We'll be together forever, forever_

_Because we promised that setting sun_

_In lonely times, we can look at that lingering orange_

_That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"_

_I want to see you soon_

_Please convey that feeling...."_

It was rare for me to skip out on my grandma's homemade waffles... but my stomach just wasn't up for it. The nightmare, the memories, _everything_-- they stirred up too many emotions. Each one pulled and pried at my heart, making me weaker.... I wanted to be strong... but it was hard. It was so hard.... _'Strength,'_ I decided after a long moment of thought, _'doesn't always make a person strong.'_ But... I still didn't know what could make a person _truly_ strong-- braver than they had ever been. With a heavy heart and tired soul, I toddled out into the kitchen (which, strangely, was connected partially to the livingroom) and put on my 'good morning' mask. 

...not that it was a good morning. 

_'-idge, make a path_

_Overlook the aftermath_

_Make my tears be your bath_

_If there's a way....'_

Not often would my mother take her award-winning smile off her face; over this past year, the one thing I'd noticed radiating from within her... was _happiness_-- as if, for the first time in a long time, she felt _free_. A few times I'd caught her with the occasional far-off look and heartbroken stare... but I believe that, at those times, she was merely reminiscing about things from long ago. Of course, one reason for her newfound joy could possibly be that she had taken up clothing design a couple of weeks after she was released from the hospital. That's right-- no more modeling! It's a change, I suppose. Now, instead of being dragged off to her annoyingly long photo shoots, I simply get forced into becoming her little 'clothing tester,' as she so humbly named it (although it is more like torture). As long as she's happy, eh? 

"Ah, Rika!" exclaimed said person as I slowly entered the living room. A small mass of arms and legs gurgled from my mom's dainty arms: my baby sister, Sakura. Having a little one in the house was _quite_ the new experience.... Screams at all hours of the night; constantly changing dirty diapers; buying tons and tons of baby food. You know, all that fun stuff. However... as much of a pain as she was, I _couldn't_ help but love her. She was, after all, my sister! 

To the right of Mom-- who was currently sitting rather lazily on the couch-- played her beloved radio. 

_'Even though it's gonna crumble down (gonna crumble down)_

_I'll keep building 'till you come around ('till you come around)_

_Even though it's gonna fall apart, break my heart (break my heart)_

_I'll keep building 'till I die....'_

Forcing a halfhearted grin, I managed to mutter, "'Mornin'." Did I really feel like talking today...? No-- at least not to my mother. It wasn't that she bugged me or anything... it was just that I didn't want to break down right in front of her. My mom was a strong person; I didn't want to make her upset.... 

She glanced down at the baby and cooed a little something before asking me, "You're not going to eat breakfast?" I answered by shaking my head vehemently. A laugh flowered out from her pink lips; she was wearing some lipstick.... "I thought so. By the way, Takato called-- he's going to be a few minutes late. Something about too much bread in the oven, I think," she informed me in a hushed voice. 

Melancholy loomed over my mother; I could sense a slight hint of sadness. Why... why was she downcast? It wasn't like she knew of... of Father's death, right? In the end, I remained silent. No questions, no talking... no nothing. I loved my mother dearly... and I understood that she was a 'big girl' who could take care of herself. Sometimes, I worried about her, though.... Even when she claimed that she was okay, I knew better than to believe her. Perhaps she was depressed... because, unlike her, I had someone...? ...poor Mom.... 

With a nod toward my mother (all while ignoring the smell of food wafting through the air), I piled my backpack onto my shoulders. Life, no matter how much people worked on it, always seemed to stay scattered-- like a big jigsaw puzzle. Mine just happened to be torn apart a lot more than others.... 

"See you later!" 

_Chk!_

With that... I was outside. 

The gate was my goal for the moment, so I took my sweet, old time. Yes, I could be lazy once in a while! The sun was beginning to peek its fiery head over the horizon, checking to see if everyone was ready for the new day (not that it _mattered_-- it would come up anyway). Smiling, I gazed at it wistfully. It reminded me of... that day. The day that Takato and I had proclaimed our feelings for one another.... God, I'd never felt so happy in my life (unless you count the day that Sakura was born!). The pure joy of knowing that the person you loved... loved you as well-- something about it just seemed _so_ right. 

Oh, don't look at me like that! Memories made me sentimental, that's all! 

That day, one year ago... was the day that I learned what misery _and_ happiness meant. I lost my father, the one who had taught me how to love when I was a child; and I found my heart... with a boy who had awakened those learnt feelings. Chuckles escaped my lips as I brought a hand to my mouth. I'd almost lost my precious goggle-head, too... had it not been for the cleverness of Yamaki-- a man who had been kidnaped, so to speak, by my father.... Why he rescued Takato was beyond me... but he gained my gratitude nonetheless. 

The wind rushed past, stinging my face... thus making my cheeks and nose turn an unattractive rosy red. Birds flew about, serenading with all their might. The world... _had_ to hear their song. Once more did I feel the need to sing... even though I told myself that I still hated to do so: 

_"I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

_Hush, now, I see the light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't be--"_

Hands, larger than mine and slightly calloused, shielded my vision. Fear? No, shock did not enter my veins; on the contrary-- I laughed and took those hands into my own. "Aren't," I remarked, "you supposed to be 'running late' today?" Turning around completely, I was finally able to look into Takato's deep almond eyes. They were grinning mischievously... the _idiot_. So he thought that he could sneak up on me, huh? 

With a sheepish smile, he stated, "Well... the oven _didn't_ blow up, but there was dough _everywhere_ when I left...." Pausing, he scrunched his eyebrows and bit his cheek for a moment. I loved how he got that look on his face-- as though he were trying to think of what to say next so he didn't make a fool of himself. ...you can see how well _that_ worked! His eyes lit up, and he added: "Oh, yeah! Mom wanted to know if you could come eat dinner with us tonight, too." 

I rolled my eyes. When did she NOT want me down? It started to get a little tedious. Don't get me wrong, okay?! She was really nice! It was just... that she babied her son WAY too much. I mean, she thought I was gonna steal her son away from her, for goodness sakes! "Sure...," I replied with a shrug. It was always better to humor Mrs. Matsuki than argue. 

Now, what to do next...? With a sly grin on my face, I leaned forward so as to kiss him; he bent in, eyes closed. Good... he took the bait. With one quick movement, my fist made contact with his messy brown mop: _THUNK!_

"Owww! What was _that_ for?" 

I huffed and crossed my arms. He knew darn well what! "For hearing me sing! You know how I feel about that!" I chided, giving him a well-developed glare that would send many running. He made me sooo mad, sometimes! You know what, though...? It was funny.... No matter how harsh my stare was-- no matter how cruel I acted... he just laughed and carried on joyfully. It was as if he could see right through my act.... 

A smirk pervaded upon his gentle face. I could almost imagine the laugh brewing up from deep within him. The boy seemed as though he didn't want to say anything at first... so I raised an eyebrow and tapped my foot in anticipation. "I couldn't _help_ it!" he insisted finally. "Your voice is really... _nice_." From his facial expression, I could tell that he wanted to go a little beyond _'nice'_ but also knew that I would probably smack him again if he did. Hehe-- I had him well trained, didn't I? Before he could stammer anything else out, I gave him a soft, lingering peck on the lips. 

"That," explained I, lips hovering inches from his wind-beaten ear, "was for being sweet." We chuckled together for a moment; the sun had risen up a few notches, thus lighting the world a little bit more. One glimpse of his jolly face filled my heart with warmth. I enjoyed his company.... It always seemed calmer around him; my world felt less strenuous. For a few seconds... I forgot what had troubled me earlier. Alas... life came tumbling down again as his eyes became serious, and he muttered the few words I _didn't_ want to hear: 

"It's been... one year, now." 

My throat dried up; tears threatened to spill again. Pain flowed throughout my body... and I begged silently for it to leave me be. How I _hated_... suffering. With a quick nod, I forced myself to look away... but found myself squeezing his hand tightly instead. "I... I know...," I whispered shakily. Oh, how I wanted to tell him of my nightmare... of all the things I'd thought about. But, for some odd reason, my mouth _refused_ to open.... 

As if sensing my distressed soul, Takato wrapped an arm around my shoulder and started leading me down the street. How... how could he be _so_ calm? After all, he'd almost _died_ back then! Why didn't he feel tortured by those memories? After a moment of silence, the boy murmured into my ear, "I know it's hard... but I'm here to help you through this, you know...." 

That was my poor, pathetic Goggle-head... too sweet for words. Even back when he'd barely known me-- back when I'd been beyond his reach... he still offered himself to me. Feeling somewhat relaxed, a smile formed upon my lips-- one reserved _only_ for him. Yawning, I rested my head against his and rasped, "Thanks...." I heard him chortle weakly, then he started prattling on about how Yamaki had surprisingly called to check up on him. Strange.... Why on Earth would he call him? Because of the whole 'it's been one year' gig? Or... was there something else? 

"...and all he asked me was 'How are you doing?' Funny, huh? I mean, I'd not seen him for a year-- I actually thought he'd _forgotten_ all about me!" 

My legs halted; I instantly pulled away from my beloved. Why was he so dense at times?! With glaring eyes, I demanded, "_Well_? Didn't you ask him what he meant?" His shaking head confirmed my assumption. Groaning, I stormed ahead, leaving Takato to trail behind. He shouted out pleas and questions of confusion, all while attempting to catch up to me. I ignored them... but slowed down and closed my eyes in thought. 

Maybe... maybe Yamaki realized that the one year mark had been hit and just wanted to see how Goggle-brain was doing. After all, if he cared enough to save Takato from a soon-to-be-exploded building, then he probably cared enough to call him every once and a while... _right_? It wasn't like _everyone_ had an ulterior motive that remained hidden until need be! Why... did I have to get so overprotective? Gee, _that_ was hard: I just... didn't want to lose him again. How disappointing... for me to get so moody all of a sudden. It wasn't the time to be temperamental, anyway, was it? Takato's heavy breathing entered my ears, and I sighed in defeat; my eyes trailed over to his... and we stood there for a few seconds in complete silence. 

Words were unneeded; an understanding had quietly settled down between the two of us. A lopsided grin pervaded upon his face as he extended a hand, eyebrows raised invitingly. No matter what... he'd _always_ be there for me, I realized. Sure, I knew that he'd be there when I needed him... but I suppose that I didn't think he would stay... forever. 

All because I'd been abandoned before.... 

I accepted his hand, grateful for his patience... and love. That small touch... was a link to my true source of power: him. He was my strength-- my true courage. I... I was only brave when he was near... or when I needed to help him. All of those fights I'd been in over the years-- everything I'd fought for... they were nothing. They _meant_ nothing.... The only thing that mattered... was Takato. 

We walked down the sidewalk, heading toward the school that we both attended (Mom had transferred me to the same school as Goggles once she'd heard about our... relationship). The sun was happily gleaming down on the two of us; our future, although clouded and unknown, felt bright... and _prosperous_. Looking over at the boy I loved, I smiled widely. Never again... would I be alone. My dear, sweet Goggle-head would always be by my side. 

_Forever_. 

**_Owari (End)_**

A/N: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? So-so? I wasn't sure on how to write it, so I did it from Rika's point of view. I felt that she'd changed the most from the beginning of this story, and I really wanted to have her reminisce about what had happened and such. Did I set the mood well enough? [puppy-eyes] Tell me what you thought! 

I used at least one song suggested by each person. [laughs] Do you think I used too many? I tried not to clutter it; each song brought forth either a mood setting or memories that needed to be sought through. I didn't use the whole song, either; just bits and pieces! 

Now that _Fated_ is over, what are you guys gonna do? Toddle off and find some other story to become obsessed over? Why not go check out _The Darkness Within_ or _School Day Blues_? Both are Rukato-- though one is a comedy whilst the other tends to be on the angsty side. Take your pick! (Or review to both-- I don't care!) Shaman King fan? I have a one shot out called _Just Checking_; and I plan to work on a chapter story soon, too! Like Inuyasha? Go read my story _The Heart's Battle_! Why, I even have a Kingdom Hearts story in the works: _Fragments_! See? I still have other stories! 

...but... I'M GONNA MISS _FATED_!!!--Angel-Chan (PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! I really want to know who read this last chapter at least! [sobs] I love you guys!)


End file.
